


Autumn in New York

by Giulia_JBC



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, New York City, The Mortal Instruments AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulia_JBC/pseuds/Giulia_JBC
Summary: Alexander è l'assistente di un docente universitario di Letteratura, vive a Brooklyn insieme alla sorella minore Isabelle, aspirante modella. E' una persona insicura del suo aspetto fisico, ma crede nei suoi obiettivi e nei suoi sogni.
Magnus è un famoso fotografo di moda, che cerca di ribellarsi agli stereotipi delle modelle magre, implicato in una relazione di convenienza con la giovane attrice Camille.
A New York è iniziato l'autunno e i due, appartenenti a due mondi completamente diversi, si incontrano in una città caotica e frenetica.





	1. Prologo

Alexander era un ragazzo piuttosto mattiniero, non riusciva mai a dormire per più di cinque o sei ore per notte. Non aveva un sonno tormentato, ma era come se il suo cervello fosse troppo attivo per restare a lungo assopito.  
Anche quella mattina aveva aperto gli occhi prima che la sveglia avesse la possibilità di suonare, rotolando su un fianco e alzandosi immediatamente dal letto.  Si era passato una mano tra i capelli corvini mentre strascicava i piedi verso il piccolo bagno. Uscendo dalla sua stanza era passato accanto a quella della sorella, aprendola appena per controllare che le fosse effettivamente nel suo letto. Isabelle era completamente diversa da lui, amava uscire la sera con i suoi amici e faceva anche tardi, a volte. Aprì appena la porta della sua stanza, facendo correre lo sguardo al suo ampio letto matrimoniale e vedendola: era sdraiata a pancia in giù, con i capelli a ventaglio sui cuscini e le labbra leggermente schiuse. Sorrise vedendola, aveva sempre pensato che sua sorella fosse una creatura meravigliosa e felina, ma vederla dormire gli mandava sensazioni di quiete e dolcezza. Vivevano insieme, in quel piccolo appartamento a Brooklyn, da poco più di un anno. Izzy perseguiva il desiderio di fare la modella, di girare il mondo e indossare i migliori abiti degli stilisti più famosi; lui era un umile assistente universitario di un docente di Letteratura, il suo compito era solo quello di aiutarlo a sostenere gli esami, preoccuparsi di fare tutoraggio a chi lo richiedeva e altre mansioni. Amava quella materia ed era orgoglioso di essere riuscito a raggiungere quel suo obiettivo, aspirando un giorno a diventare un vero e proprio docente universitario.  
Era estremamente presto, erano da poco passate le cinque e una lunga giornata gli si stagliava davanti. Si era recato velocemente in bagno, concedendosi una lunga doccia ristoratrice. Amava il getto d'acqua calda che lo colpiva sul corpo, che gli riscaldava le ossa, soprattutto in quel periodo, visto che era iniziato l'autunno e New York iniziava a tingersi di colori scuri, dal marrone al rosso mattone; si sentiva già l'aria di feste in arrivo, come Halloween, il Ringraziamento e poi il Natale. Alexander non sapeva se esserne entusiasta o meno, perché nonostante tutte quelle feste lui avrebbe comunque lavorato. Ma amava Halloween, era la sua festa preferita. Lui e Isabelle si vestivano sempre in coppia, partecipando alla solita annuale festa organizzata da vecchi amici di infanzia. Era l'occasione dove poteva fingere di essere qualcun altro, era l'occasione dove per un giorno non doveva vestire i panni di Alexander Gideon Lightwood, poteva uscire dalla sua pelle ed essere chiunque lui voleva.  
Sospirò e spense l'acqua, uscendo dalla doccia e cercando un asciugamano pulito nell'armadietto del bagno. Avvolse il suo corpo all'interno di quel tessuto morbido, mentre gocce d'acqua gli calavano da alcune ciocche di capelli e scendevano sulla schiena, facendolo fremere. Si avvicinò allo specchio e controllò le occhiaie, che sembravano intenzionate a non lasciare mai il suo giovane ed etereo volto, circondando i suoi profondi occhi blu. Quelle occhiaie lo buttavano giù di morale, perché non riusciva a trovarsi per nulla affascinante in quel modo. Molti studenti gli chiedevano spesso se stesse bene e lui rispondeva sempre di sì, che lavorava molto. In realtà non riusciva proprio a dormire e forse avrebbe fatto bene a farsi vedere da un medico. Non era troppo importante per lui l'aspetto fisico, ma piacere a qualcuno faceva solo piacere, anche perché erano secoli che non usciva con qualcuno e sentiva sempre di più la mancanza di un abbraccio che non fosse quello della sorella. Qualche studentessa gli aveva fatto qualche avance, ma ormai aveva superato gli anni della confusione sessuale da un pezzo e aveva capito che non era per niente interessato alle donne. Ricordò che ci aveva provato, era stato insieme a questa ragazza per qualche mese quando andava al Liceo, ma la loro storia era franata rovinosamente. In realtà, si disse, aveva provato a stare anche con un ragazzo durante il College, ma anche in quel caso non era andata a buon fine quella specie di relazione. Sospirò, tornando nella sua camera e pensando che probabilmente lui non era fatto per stare con qualcuno. Al mondo esistevano delle persone che erano destinate a stare sole, che non erano capaci di costruire qualcosa con qualcuno, e forse lui rientrava proprio in quella categoria.  
Entrò nella sua stanza e osservò il suo letto completamente sfatto, con le lenzuola che andavano ovunque. Non aveva avuto tempo di sistemarlo da giorni, ma si era ripromesso che quel fine settimana si sarebbe dedicato alle pulizie. Si tolse l'asciugamano, lasciandolo cadere ai suoi piedi e avvicinandosi al suo grande armadio, dal lato opposto dal letto. Si fermò a guardare il suo corpo di sfuggita, ma non si soffermò perché non si piaceva mai. Si trovava troppo magro, troppo pallido, con i muscoli leggermente pronunciati. Ecco un altro proposito che non aveva mai rispettato: andare in palestra. Ci aveva provato un paio di volte, ma era una cosa faticosa e che richiedeva tempo, cosa che lui non aveva. Scosse il capo, cercando di non pensare a tutte quelle cose negative, e aprì l'armadio. Tolse un paio di jeans scuri e una maglietta a maniche lunghe verde militare, aprì poi il cassetto della biancheria ed estrasse un paio di boxer neri e dei calzini neri. Chiuse tutto e lanciò i vestiti sul letto, indossandoli senza fretta e spostandosi finalmente davanti allo specchio. Si passò le mani tra i capelli, pettinandoseli velocemente in quel modo barbaro. Gli erano leggermente ricresciuti e arrivavano poco sotto la mascella, pizzicandogli il collo con le punte. Li spostò con la mano, ma ricaddero esattamente dove erano prima, e ci rinunciò, ripromettendosi di trovare un paio d'ore di tempo per andare dal parrucchiere e farsi sistemare quella strana capigliatura. Rise mentre si infilava le scarpe, perché lui non aveva mai tempo. Aveva orari assurdi e poco pratici. Con Isabelle continuava a lamentarsi della sua vita lavorativa frenetica e indaffarata, ma la amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Era la sua vita. Gli studenti erano la sua vita, l'insegnamento, quella responsabilità... tutto quello lo rendeva fiero e orgoglioso di quello che era riuscito a diventare, dei suoi obiettivi sempre più vicini.  
Si recò in cucina e si preparò velocemente un caffè nero, sedendosi al tavolo dove c'era il suo computer portatile. Lo accese mentre sorseggiava il suo caffè bollente, aprendo subito la sua casella di posta e leggendo tutti i messaggi di studenti che gli scrivevano. Cercò di rispondere a tutti, provando ad essere esaustivo e utile. Doveva aiutare qualcuno con delle tesi e incontrarli quel pomeriggio, quindi sarebbe certamente rientrato tardi quella sera perché sarebbe restato nell'ufficio del docente di Lettere fino a tardi, per aiutarlo a correggere qualche relazione. Isabelle aveva provato a spronarlo per ritagliarsi qualche momento di pausa, ma non capiva che quel lavoro era la più grande aspirazione della sua vita.  
Finì il caffè in pochi sorsi e si alzò dal tavolo, lasciando la tazza nel lavandino e chiudendo il computer. Lo infilò nella sua custodia e poi corse all'ingresso del piccolo appartamento, afferrando dal divano la sua borsa a tracolla e infilandovici dentro tutto il suo materiale, computer compreso. Afferrò la sua giacca e la sua sciarpa grigia dall'attaccapanni all'ingresso e li indossò, uscendo velocemente di casa. Voleva arrivare presto all'Università, così magari guadagnava un po' di tempo nella correzione di qualche relazione arretrata che aveva. Scese velocemente le scale, mentre la prima aria fredda gli pungeva il volto e gli tingeva leggermente le gote di rosso. Infilò le mani in tasca e si immerse nelle vie di Brooklyn, dove già qualcuno passeggiava: c'era il solito senzatetto che dormiva in un angolo, avvolto da coperte che lui e Izzy non usavano da tempo e gli avevano dato in vista dell'inverno; c'era la solita signora che passeggiava con il suo cagnolino e fingeva di non vederlo mentre faceva i suoi bisogni; c'erano dei ragazzini che si incontravano tutti i giorni prima di andare a scuola per giocare ai videogame. Sorrise, perché era tutto come ogni mattina e lui amava quella routine, era una delle poche cose stabili della sua vita pazza e indaffarata. Scese alla fermata della metro e salì sulla linea che l'avrebbe portato a Manhattan, che era meravigliosa in quel periodo dell'anno. Le foglie assumevano tinte scure che rendevano la città oltremodo meravigliosa, nonostante i suoi ritmi caotici e le imprecazioni dei tassisti. Quando uscì dalla metropolitana finalmente respirò, perché sentiva di appartenere più a quell'ambiente che a Brooklyn, al quartiere dove viveva. Era accogliente, ma non aveva nulla a che vedere con la maestosità di Manhattan. Alzò lo sguardo al cielo che iniziava ad illuminarsi, agli alberi che iniziavano a spogliarsi e all'atmosfera di festa che lo circondava. Era talmente assorto, con lo sguardo all'insù, che non si accorse di aver sbattuto contro un'altra persona, spalla contro spalla.  
«Mi scusi!»

 

Magnus era annoiato e svogliato mentre osservava New York dal suo lussuoso appartamento, avvolto nella sua vestaglia di seta con motivi orientali. La sera prima era andato ad una festa per annunciare davanti a tutti quegli ospiti importanti, e ai paparazzi, che stava uscendo con la famosa giovane attrice Camille. Era solo una trovata pubblicitaria per farle avere più notorietà, in modo che anche lui assumesse la facciata del fotografo che era capace di stare in una relazione. Non che non lo fosse, ma in quel periodo era stanco di provare ad amare qualcuno e delle notti d'amore occasionali non erano sbagliate. Ma avevano deciso così e lui era stato alla proposta di Camille, perché comunque la trovava una donna estremamente affascinante.  
Era rientrato dal party molto tardi, accompagnando Camille al suo loft e poi tornando a casa sua. Si era spogliato dei suoi vestiti costosi ed era restato completamente nudo, si era avvicinato alla finestra con un bicchiere di whisky in mano ad osservare le luci della città davanti ai suoi occhi. New York stava mutando la sua facciata, l'estate torrida era finita e ora iniziava il buio, il freddo. Odiava coprirsi, odiava dover uscire al freddo a fotografare le modelle. Doveva ammettere che i colori autunnali erano meravigliosi per i suoi scatti, ma faceva buio molto presto e doveva sempre lavorare nel suo studio fino a tardi, continuando i servizi in una stanza asettica. Odiava l'autunno perché portava con sé anche le festività, che ogni anno passava completamente da solo. Forse quell'anno sarebbe stato con Camille, ma non erano sentimenti veri e durante le feste amava ubriacarsi da solo e vergognosamente.  
Sbuffò, sciogliendo il nodo della vestaglia e restando ancora nudo, mentre l'aria fresca colpiva la sua pelle ambrata e la increspava leggermente. Si avviò al bagno e riempì la vasca, facendo sciogliere nell'acqua calda i suoi sali profumati. Quando la vasca fu colma vi si immerse, facendo sgorgare un po' d'acqua dai bordi, ma non curandosene minimamente. Si lasciò avvolgere e chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la testa e sospirando. Quel giorno doveva andare in una agenzia di modelle e cercare qualche volto nuovo, perché molte sue ragazze erano diventate scontate ed erano tutte uguali: stecchetti senza curve. Odiava il mondo della moda per quello, per quegli stereotipi di bellezza che portavano donne bellissime a fare diete assurde e a rovinarsi. Ma i suoi clienti avevano delle idee precise, volevano un certo tipo di donna e non ammettevano altro. Magnus doveva pur vivere e quindi accontentava il cliente, che lo pagava profumatamente. Ma, la notte prima, una folle idea gli era balzata in testa e avrebbe iniziato una crociata contro lo stereotipo: avrebbe cercato una modella sexy, con le curve al posto giusto, e l'avrebbe fotografata, tappezzando poi la città con le sue foto, per far capire che la bellezza è di tutti, non era una prerogativa di nessuno.  
Quel pensiero lo fece elettrizzare a tal punto che si alzò di scatto, mentre l'acqua fuoriusciva e bagnava completamente il pavimento. Uscì dalla vasca e infilò le pantofole, uscendo velocemente dal bagno e percorrendo i corridoi, lasciando che il suo corpo completamente bagnato facesse cadere gocce ovunque, lasciando una scia dietro di sé. Arrivò nella sua stanza e si avvicinò ad una porta dall'altro lato, dove si trovava la sua camera adibita ad armadio. Era pieno di abiti di ogni sorta, ma quel giorno voleva restare sobrio e passare inosservato per Manhattan. Aveva preso un paio di pantaloni blu elettrico attillati e una camicia color perla, gli abiti più sobri che si potevano trovare nel suo ampio guardaroba. Si infilò un paio di scarpe nere lucide e prese un cappotto nero e leggero, lasciandolo aperto mentre una sciarpa rossa avvolgeva delicatamente il suo collo. Corse in bagno e si pettinò i capelli scuri, per poi acconciarli a spuntoni colorati di rosso. Per quella volta evitò di riempirsi di glitter e di truccarsi, non volendo essere riconosciuto per strada da nessuno. Aprì l'armadietto accanto allo specchio e tolse le sue lenti colorate, applicandole ai suoi occhi. Si ritenne soddisfatto di quel risultato, rimirando la sua figura allo specchio e sorridendo beffardo. Voleva trovare una modella ad ogni costo, una modella per la quale qualsiasi uomo avrebbe fatto le più folli pazzie anche solo per vederla da lontano. Lui aveva un certo occhio per quelle cose, altrimenti non avrebbe avuto tutto quel successo con il suo lavoro. Il suo scopo non era solo fotografare bellezze per le più disparate case di moda, perché in ogni suo scatto voleva trasmettere qualcosa, metteva un elemento di sé e cercava di trasmettere qualcosa. Tutti erano capaci di fare foto asettiche, di premere un pulsante e immortalare un momento, una posa, ma in pochi riuscivano a cogliere l'esatto momento, quello che ti faceva guardare la foto per lunghi istanti senza capire cosa esattamente ti colpiva. Quello che cercava in quella ragazza era qualcosa di meraviglioso, qualcosa che avrebbe fatto lasciare a bocca aperta qualsaisi essere vivente del pianeta.  
Era uscito di casa con quella convinzione, dimentico che la sera prima i vari paparazzi l'avevano visto con Camille e quella mattina ogni sua foto era in prima pagina nelle riviste di gossip. Si era dimenticato, perché la sua mente era concentrata in quel folle progetto di ribellione verso lo stereotipo di donna magra e quindi bella. Passò accanto ad un gruppo di ragazze che lo riconobbero e lo accerchiarono, ma era riuscito a liberarsene e aveva iniziato a correre a perdifiato, imboccando una via stretta e poco conosciuta. Era risucito a rispuntare in strada, alzando il colletto della giacca a nascondergli metà del volto. Camminò con lo sguardo basso, cercando di non guardare negli occhi nessuno prima che qualcuno lo riconoscesse. Improvvisamente colpì con la spalla qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno. Era un ragazzino più basso di lui, con i capelli scuri e due occhi blu che gli fecero mancare un battito. Sentì la sua flebile voce mentre si scusava, intimidito.  
«È colpa mia.»


	2. Capitolo 1

Alexander si sistemò la tracolla sulla spalla, osservando il ragazzo che l'aveva colpito. Non aveva mai visto in vita sua un uomo così stravagante, con i capelli acconciati in quel modo e due occhi così stranamente scuri.  
«Stavo fissando... uhm... il cielo!»  
Il moro si grattò distrattamente la testa, vergognandosi tremendamente di quella risposta che aveva dato all'estraneo. Sicuramente risultava oltre ogni modo pazzo. Inizialmente Magnus aveva corrugato la fronte, per poi sorridere e poggiargli distrattamente una mano sulla spalla. Quell'innocente gesto fece fremere Alexander.  
«Tranquillo, io stavo guardando l'asfalto. Siamo pari!»  
Alexander sorrise titubante, passandosi una mano tra i capelli come ogni volta che era nervoso per qualcosa.  
«Scusami ancora, davvero. Beh... allora... buona gioranta.»  
Si allontanò di tutta fretta, intimidito da quella figura nettamente più alta di lui, con due occhi che lo scrutavano, limitandosi ad agitare la mano in segno di saluto. Magnus alzò un sopracciglio sorpreso, perché pensava che l'avesse riconosciuto. Tutti in città sapevano chi era, possibile che quel ragazzino ignorava l'esistenza del magnifico fotografo Magnus Bane? Soprattutto un ragazzino gay, visto che riceveva molti apprezzamenti dai giovani. Alzò le spalle e proseguì il suo cammino, avviandosi a passo spedito verso l'agenzia di modelle che era solito frequentare. Non voleva volti già noti ai più, lui voleva qualcuna che ancora doveva sbocciare, qualcuna che nessuno conosceva, il cui nome era noto solo a chi le era vicino affettivamente. Non vedeva l'ora di sfogliare le varie fotografie che avrebbe trovato, di trovare quello sguardo sexy e felino che cercava, quella donna accattivante e sicura di sé che avrebbe mandato il messaggio giusto di bellezza.  
Si incamminò evitando accuratamente di cozzare ancora contro qualcuno, soprattutto perché le strade iniziavano ad affollarsi sempre di più e lui era stato totalmente sciocco a non farsi accompagnare dal suo autista, o perlomeno da un tassista. Però passeggiare gli era mancato, sentirsi una persona normale e qualunque gli era mancato. La fama a volte lo faceva arrabbiare, perché ogni cosa che diceva o faceva veniva osservata in ogni minuscolo dettaglio. Aveva sempre tenuto alla sua privacy, ma pian piano era stata scoperta. Aveva rotto tutti i rapporti che aveva con i suoi vecchi amici, piccoli e arroganti avvoltoi che si erano arricchiti vendendo i suo segreti, il suo passato. Solo qualche mese prima un vecchio conoscente d'infanzia aveva rivelato ai giornalisti che era rimasto orfano, che aveva vissuto un'infanzia infelice in Europa, paese da dove veniva. I paparazzi lo avevano seguito ovunque, era stato costretto ad assumere una guardia del corpo per potersi difendere da tutti quelli che volevano un pezzo di lui dopo quella storia. Era sempre stato attento ad evitare quelle domande, su chi era prima di essere famoso, sulla sua famiglia. Alla fine aveva rilasciato un'intervista con una rivista di gossip alla quale aveva lasciato l'esclusiva, era stato costretto a farlo, almeno avrebbero smesso di inseguirlo ovunque. Aveva raccontato che suo padre era morto quando ancora era piccolo, mentre la madre si era suicidata per il dolore della perdita del marito. Lui era rimasto solo, cresciuto in un orfanotrofio. Quando era diventato maggiorenne era emigrato in America, a New York, dove aveva iniziato a lavorare in uno studio fotografico come aiutante. Poi era stato notato e il resto era storia che tutti conoscevano. Non era entrato nei dettagli, non avrebbe riaperto quella ferita che ormai si era rimarginata, non voleva che altro sangue sgorgasse inutilmente dal suo cuore. Il passato doveva restare alle sue spalle, ormai lui era un adulto e pensava solo al suo presente, il futuro sarebbe restato per sempre un mistero.  
Sospirò, stringendosi nelle spalle mentre si avvicinava al palazzo dove c'era lo studio che gli interessava. C'era ancora chi gli poneva certe domande, ma preferiva non rispondere per evitare spiacevoli emozioni. Scosse il capo, sorridendo tristemente e passando attraverso le porte scorrevoli che si erano aperte. Si avviò all'ascensore e aspettò che scendesse al piano, per poi entrarvici e salire fino al numero 22. Le porte si aprirono direttamente nello studio, dove una segretaria stava seduta dietro ad una scrivania, indaffarata al telefono. Appena vide Magnus gli sorrise, indicandogli con un cenno del capo dove si trovava il suo capo. In risposta lui gli fece l'occhiolino, infilando le mani nelle tasche del suo cappotto e avvicinandosi alla porta. Prese un profondo respiro e vi entrò, osservando quell'ambiente che per lui era famigliare, dove le pareti erano colme di fotografie famose di modelle che avevano conosciuto la gloria, ma che prima erano passate in quell'ufficio, alcune delle quali diventate famose grazie a lui. La donna era al telefono e alzò l'indice a Magnus, avvisandolo che aveva quasi terminato quella telefonata. Lui ne approfittò per riguardare quelle foto, restando a fissarne una in particolare: una giovane donna dai lunghi capelli biondi, che ricadevano leggeri come aria sulle spalle delicate e bianche, gli occhi che perforavano quello scatto, dove lei era completamente nuda, avvolta da un leggerissimo e trasparente lenzuolo bianco; l'unico ornamento che aveva era una collana con un incantevole rubino rosso sangue. Sospirò e sorrise ripensando a quel giorno ormai lontano.  
«Camille era radiosa in quel servizio, tu hai saputo cogliere la sua bellezza. E ora state persino insieme!»  
Magnus si voltò ghignando verso la donna, di poco più bassa di lui, dai lunghi e crespi capelli castani.  
«Tu l'avresti mai detto?»  
La donna si mise a ridere, sedendosi su una sedia per gli ospiti e osservandolo dal basso.  
«Ne eri tremendamente innamorato, Magnus, ed entrambi sappiamo che ottieni sempre ciò che vuoi.»  
Magnus annuì, tornando a guardare la fotografia. Sì, lui era stato innamorato di Camille, ma non avevano mai avuto un contatto fisico. Non perché non voleva mischiare lavoro e vita privata, ma perché sapeva che Camille non amava nessuno. Era quel tipo di donna che riusciva ad amare solo se stessa, mentre gli altri venivano usati come e quando voleva lei. Il fatto che nessuno avesse capito che la loro relazione era tutta una messinscena era rassicurante.  
«Allora, che tipo di modella vuoi? Ne ho un paio nuove, belle fresche.»  
Storse il naso pensando che in ogni agenzia le ragazze venivano trattate come carne da macello, ma ci aveva fatto l'abitudine. Lui da solo non poteva sconfiggere nulla, soprattutto se in primis erano le ragazze a farsi trattare in quel modo.  
«Niente di fresco, dammi qualche foto di ragazza che useresti per... Non per sfilate di moda, ma come modelle temporanee su qualche rivista per teenager.»  
La donna sorrise e si alzò, facendo il giro della scrivania e aprendo il primo cassetto. Estrasse un book bianco, porgendolo poi al ragazzo, che lo prese e si sedette davanti a lei, aprendolo e iniziando a sfogliarlo. Tutte le ragazze all'interno di quell'album meritavano una chance e lui avrebbe voluto offrire i suoi servigi a tutte loro, ma nessuna aveva quel qualcosa che l'aveva letteralmente lasciato a bocca aperta. Pensò che era del tutto inutile, che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto passeggiare a Central Park e scegliere una ragazza che avrebbe catturato la sua attenzione. Ci stava davvero rinunciando, perché tutte quelle ragazze sembravano comunque uguali e lui voleva qualcosa di diverso. Finché, verso la fine, notò quella ragazza, trovandola assolutamente perfetta: lunghi capelli neri e lisci, pelle chiara, due labbra piene e rosse, occhi scuri e grandi, un piccolo neo sopra il labbro a destra. Il fisico era mozzafiato, perché era assolutamente normale, ma aveva un seno prosperoso e glutei perfetti, tondi e sodi; l'espressione era sensuale e felina, la pelle sembrava fine porcellana. Lesse velocemente la descrizione accanto al suo nome e notò che era bassa, arrivando a malapena al metro e sessanta. Ma non gli importava, si era immediatamente innamorato di quella ragazza e il suo desiderio di fotografarla era cresciuto, facendogli fremere le mani.  
«Dammi il suo numero, per favore.»  
La donna lo guardò con le sopracciglia alzate, incredula di quello che aveva appena sentito.  
«Magnus, ma sei sicuro? È bella oltre ogni dubbio, ma...»  
«Niente ma, ho già così tante idee di foto che non posso stare fermo con le mani in mano.»  
La donna si arrese, cercando il numero della ragazza dal computer e dandolo a Magnus, che sembrava un bambino alla quale avevano appena regalato una fornitura a vita di caramelle e dolcetti. Uscì dallo studio tremendamente soddisfatto, sentendo che quella giornata sarebbe stata buona sotto ogni punto di vista, così non perse tempo e subito chiamò la ragazza.

 

Alexander era finalmente arrivato all'Università ed era salito velocemente all'ufficio del docente di Letteratura, che era seduto alla sua scrivania con una pila immensa di fogli davanti a lui. Il docente era intorno ai sessant'anni, ma lo trovava comunque un bell'uomo: era alto come lui, intorno al metro e ottanta, con i capelli corti e folti, brizzolati; i suoi occhi erano colore del ghiaccio, ma lasciavano trapelare bontà.  
«Professor Stabler, ha bisogno di una mano?»  
L'uomo alzò lo sguardo dal foglio che stava correggendo e tracciando di rosso, sorridendo ad Alexander.  
«Saresti così gentile da aiutarmi, Alec?»  
Aveva altro lavoro da fare, ma non riusciva mai a dire di no a quel sorriso perfetto e che lo faceva sciogliere ogni volta, forse era anche quello uno dei motivi perché il suo corso era uno dei più frequentati.  
Alexander annuì, sedendosi davanti a lui e prendendo una serie di lavori scritti dagli studenti di un'altra classe. Estrasse dalla sua tracolla la sua penna a sfera rossa, iniziando a leggere attentamente quelle relazioni. Il professor Stabler era stato un suo insegnante, un uomo che ammirava e per la quale aveva un profondo rispetto. Lo aveva aiutato molto, era stato per Alexander come un padre e per quel motivo gli aveva concesso di chiamarlo "Alec", proprio come facevano sua sorella e i suoi amici d'infanzia. Il professore era sempre stato disponibile con lui, lo aveva aiutato a migliorarsi e ad accettarsi, soprattutto quando aveva realizzato di essere gay. Ne aveva parlato con lui, un uomo che non gli aveva mai voltato le spalle e che era sempre rimasto al suo fianco, proprio come avrebbe dovuto fare un padre. Un padre Alexander l'aveva, ma non era mai stato presente. I suoi genitori si erano lasciati quando lui aveva fatto il Liceo e suo padre sembrava scomparso dalla circolazione. Robert Lightwood aveva un'azienda tutta sua, che l'aveva reso ricco in poco tempo, il che lo aveva portato ad avere una moltitudine di amanti. Era sempre in viaggio, non stava mai fermo in un posto e non si faceva mai vivo con loro. Alexander aveva imparato a conviverci, ma Isabelle teneva alla famiglia, era per lei la cosa più importante del mondo e il fatto che il padre li avesse abbandonati le aveva fatto perdere la fiducia in chiunque, tranne che negli amici di sempre e in lui, il suo fratellone. La madre, Maryse, aveva deciso di trasferirsi perché New York le ricordava troppo l'ex marito e soffriva, lasciando i figli a cavarsela da soli. Con il tempo Alexander aveva imparato a farsene una ragione, a non sentire più la loro mancanza, ma aveva sostituito una figura paterna con il suo docente di Letteratura, che l'aveva accolto senza mai giudicarlo.  
Dopo un'ora staccò gli occhi dal foglio, alzandoli verso il professore. Si stava stancando e aveva bisogno di un caffè, visto che la giornata sarebbe stata tremendamente lunga e indaffarata. Insieme presero una pausa e si avviarono alla sala dei professori, concedendosi una buona dose di caffè nero e due chiacchiere.  
«Allora, Alec, hai conosciuto qualche bel ragazzo?»  
Alexander divenne rosso, nascondendosi dietro la sua tazza.  
«Al momento no, ma non ho fretta. Se mai esisterà la mia anima gemella, prima o poi la incontrerò.»  
«E tua sorella? Ha trovato un lavoretto come modella?»  
«Non ancora, ma Izzy è bellissima e sono quasi certo che una proposta arriverà presto.»  
«Sai che uno studente è interessato a lei? L'ha notata quando è venuta qui a trovarti una volta e mi ha chiesto se fosse la tua ragazza. Quando gli ho detto che era tua sorella quasi ha avuto un colpo, ma non penso che la disturberà mai.»  
«Chi è?»  
«Lewis, presente? Quello nerd.»  
Alexander annuì, pensando al ragazzo. Gli aveva riconsegnato la sua relazione il giorno prima, era stata ben fatta e aveva corretto gran poco. Non sapeva esattamente se fosse il tipo di sua sorella, ma sapeva con certezza che Isabelle usciva sempre con ragazzi sbagliati, che non riuscivano a farla emergere, che la facevano sempre stare in ombra perché sapevano fin troppo bene che era una stella luminosa.  
«È simpatico, anche se dopo un po' annoia.»  
Il professore rise, trovandosi d'accordo con lui. Finirono di bere il caffè chiacchierando tranquillamente, per poi tornare nell'ufficio e finire ognuno il proprio lavoro. Alexander si era seduto alla sua scrivania, dove c'era la foto di lui e Isabelle di qualche anno prima: erano andati a fare un picnic insieme a Central Park e avevano passato in quel modo il compleanno di Alexander. Quell'anno, invece, Alexander aveva avuto fin poco tempo e la sorellina gli aveva preparato una torta al cioccolato. Ne aveva assaggiata una fetta, ma poi aveva buttato il resto. Se c'era una cosa al mondo che Isabelle proprio non sapeva fare era cucinare, così glielo aveva categoricamente vietato. Rabbrividì al pensiero di quella torta disgustosa, così decise di tornare a concentrarsi. Estrasse dalla tracolla il suo portatile, collegandolo ad una presa elettrica, e le relazioni che doveva finire di sistemare. Passò così tutta la mattinata, fermandosi velocemente per il pranzo insieme al professore, restando nell'edificio e accontentandosi della misera mensa che avevano a disposizione. Nel pomeriggio il professore era sparito per una serie di lezioni che doveva tenere nell'ateneo, mentre lui ne aveva approfittato per incontrare qualche studente che stava preparando una tesi. Si era dilungato con tutti, così anche quel giorno aveva finito di molto oltre l'orario previsto. Erano quasi le nove di sera e raccolse tutte le sue cose, decidendo di leggere ancora qualche scritto a casa, dopo essersi seduto per consumare una cena decente, possibilmente non cucinata dalla sorellina.  
Raccolse tutte le sue cose e chiuse l'ufficio con la copia delle sue chiavi, uscendo dall'edificio e incamminandosi per le strade affollate della Grande Mela. Quella sera una dispettosa aria fredda soffiava per la città, così si avvolse nella giacca e nella sciarpa, con le mani infilate nei jeans aveva raggiunto la metropolitana ed era tornato a casa. Era stanco fisicamente e mentalmente, forse si sarebbe dovuto concedere una vacanza lontano da qualsiasi essere umano vivente, ma era quasi certo che ancora non avevano aperto un Hotel sulla Luna. Doveva aspettare il Ringraziamento, che avrebbe trascorso dalla madre e dove quell'anno sarebbe stato presente anche il padre, ma in quel caso non poteva considerarla una vacanza, bensì del lavoro extra. Sospirò mentre varcò la soglia di casa, sentendo qualcuno che improvvisamente lo abbracciava stretto e saltellava.  
«Izzy, ma sei drogata per caso?»  
La sorella non riuscì a dire nulla, liberò il fratello e gli si mise davanti, continuando a saltellare come una bambina gioiosa e sorridendo oltremodo allegra.  
«Alec!»  
Alexander roteò gli occhi, sbuffando.  
«Izzy?»  
La ragazza emise un urlo di gioia, abbracciandolo nuovamente.  
«Mi vogliono per un servizio fotografico importante, le mie foto tappezzeranno la città!»  
Alexander improvvisamente sorrise e contraccambiò l'abbraccio della sorella, entusiasta per quella meravigliosa notizia. Finalmente qualcuno aveva riconosciuto la sua magnificenza, la sua bellezza esotica e nuova.  
«Ma è meraviglioso! Allora usciamo a festeggiare, andiamo a mangiare al ristorante questa sera.»  
«Oddio sì, allora mi devo preparare come si deve!»  
Lui sorrise, osservandola correre nella sua stanza per cambiarsi. Decise di farlo anche lui, abbandonando la tracolla sul divano e recandosi nella sua stanza. Era davvero felice per la sorella, perché pensava che avesse la stoffa per sbaragliare qualsiasi tipo di concorrenza, perché tutti gli stilisti del mondo poi l'avrebbero voluta per indossare i loro costosissimi capi. Aveva davvero voglia di festeggiare con lei, di uscire insieme a mangiare un boccone e farsi raccontare ogni cosa. Si tolse la maglietta che aveva e ne scelse un'altra dall'armadio, color blu oceano e con lo scollo a "v". Prese il profumo dal suo cassetto e si diede una spruzzata veloce, per poi tornare in soggiorno e aspettare Isabelle seduto sul divano. Iniziò a pensare che finalmente anche per lui le cose iniziavano ad andare per il verso giusto e vedere la sorella minore così felice faceva traboccare il suo cuore di gioia. Isabelle era l'unica persona al mondo che l'aveva sempre capito, che non aveva mai fatto domande, ma era riuscita a trovare molte risposte. Era la persona più importante della sua vita e vedere che anche lei raggiungeva i suoi sogni era meraviglioso.  
Quando la vide entrare in soggiorno emise un fischio di approvazione, applaudendo. Era sempre molto bella, ma con quel vestito sembrava una dea: il suo corpo sodo era perfettamente fasciato da un abito nero e stretto, che le cadeva lungo i fianchi con delicatezza e scendeva fino alle caviglie. Forse qualunque fratello maggiore sarebbe diventato geloso a quella vista, ma sapeva che Isabelle non era una sprovveduta. Era una ragazza forte e determinata, che sapeva cosa voleva e non si faceva mai mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno. Usciva con una serie di persone sbagliate secondo lui, ma non voleva interferire in quelle che erano le sue esperienze. Non che non fosse presente, non avrebbe lasciato che nessuno ferisse sua sorella, ma Isabelle badava a se stessa e non si faceva intimidire da nessun uomo.  
Si alzò dal divano e la prese sotto braccio, uscendo insieme da casa e recandosi in un ristorante nelle loro zone, dove andavano sempre quando dovevano festeggiare qualcosa. Erano eventi rari, ma avevano preso l'abitudine di andare lì qualora uno dei due aveva raggiunto un importante traguardo.  
Quando giunsero al ristorante, un cameriere li fece accomodare ad un tavolo. Non guardarono il menu, conoscendolo ormai a memoria, e ordinarono i soliti piatti che consumavano quando andavano lì. Durante la cena, Alexander riempì la sorella di domande, facendosi raccontare cosa esattamente era successo quel pomeriggio. Isabelle gli raccontò dell'agenzia di modelle alla quale si era iscritta qualche settimana prima, confidandogli che ormai aveva perso le speranze e pensava di tornare a studiare. Però, inaspettatamente, quella mattina era stata svegliata dalla suoneria del suo cellulare. Pensava si trattasse di una qualche promozione pubblicitaria, ma poi si era ricreduta perché Magnus Bane in persona l'aveva contattata e voleva incontrarla.  
«Oh, il signor Bane... Chi è?»  
Isabelle restò a bocca aperta, facendo cadere la forchetta sul piatto.  
«Sei l'unica persona in tutto il mondo che non conosce il famoso fotografo Magnus Bane. Ha fotografato le migliori modelle del mondo, lanciandole nel mercato della moda. Ok che non ti può minimamente interessare questo mondo, ma almeno il gossip!»  
Alexander roteò gli occhi, sbuffando. Non aveva tempo per quelle sciocchezze, nella vita contava molto altro.  
«Non mi interesso di gossip, dovresti saperlo. E quando vi vedete?»  
«La prossima settimana, vado nel suo studio fotografico.»  
«Ok, allora quel giorno vedrò di non caricarmi di lavoro, così quando torni mi troverai a casa e potrai raccontarmi ogni cosa. D'accordo?»  
Continuarono a chiacchierare e il fratello maggiore lasciò parlare la sorellina a ruota libera, la lasciò fantasticare su quel mondo della moda che da sempre agognava. L'importante, per Alexander, era solo la sua felicità.

 

Magnus aveva chiamato immediatamente la ragazza e le aveva dato appuntamento per il martedì dopo, anche lui molto entusiasta di quel nuovo progetto. Aveva trascorso la restante giornata indaffarato su idee di fotografie per la signorina Lightwood, non fermandosi nemmeno per mangiare e non rendendosi minimamente conto delle ore che trascorrevano. Riuscì ad alzare gli occhi dalla sua scrivania a pomeriggio inoltrato, quando sentì il telefono squillare. Era Camille che lo stava chiamando, per avvisarlo che sarebbe andata a casa sua. Magnus decise di abbandonare i suoi progetti e li chiuse a chiave in un cassetto, non volendo far scoprire a nessuno quello che aveva in mente. Prima di accogliere l'attrice si era dato una veloce sistemata, truccandosi leggermente gli occhi per rendersi un po' più presentabile. Qualche minuto dopo sentì le porte di casa sua aprisi, facendo entrare la bellezza bionda. Dovette ammettere a se stesso che Camille era una donna affascinante, misteriosa, una divoratrice di uomini. I suoi soffici capelli chiari come il sole le scivolavano perfettamente sulle spalle, incorniciandole il volto. Sul collo spiccava quella meravigliosa collana, resa ancora più luminosa dalla sua pelle color avorio.  
Camille si tolse con un gesto plateale gli occhiali da sole, avvicinandosi a Magnus e abbracciandolo. Lui contraccambiò quel gesto, ma sapeva che tutto quello era solo finzione, l'intera vita di quella ragazza era una bellissima bugia.  
«Camille, a cosa devo questa visita? Ti sei fatta seguire da qualche paparazzo?»  
«Oh no, Magnus, sono qui per parlare ufficialmente del nostro accordo. Il mio agente sta facendo preparare un contratto di sei mesi e se ancora ci stai dovresti firmarlo. Sai, è per tutelarmi!»  
Magnus agrottò la fronte perplesso, restando in silenzio qualche istante. Era la prima volta in tutta la sua vita che si fingeva coinvolto in una relazione, per di più doveva firmare un contratto? Non era sciocco, avrebbe letto ogni clausola e avrebbe firmato solo se ci fosse stato qualche vantaggio anche per lui.  
«E chi tutela me da te?»  
Camille rise, portandosi una mano alla bocca rosea.  
«È solo un piccolo impiccio burocratico, in modo che per sei mesi entrambi siamo costretti a fingere di amarci. Non pensi che anche io possa innamorarmi di qualcuno in questi mesi? Certamente non siamo insieme per davvero, se tu incontri una persona e te ne innamori puoi vederla, solo se non vi fate paparazzare insieme. La stessa cosa vale per me!»  
La guardò inizialmente perplesso, con le braccia conserte e una postura rigida. Poi Magnus si rilassò, pensando che alla fine doveva ancora firmare e non era ancora stato stabilito nulla.  
«Beh, tanto questo contratto ancora non è pronto. Quando sarà pronto lo leggerò e valuterò, nel frattempo...»  
Sorrise amorevolmente e si fece seguire in cucina, aprendo una bottiglia di vino rosso e prendendo due bicchieri da una credenza. Uno lo porse a Camille, scrutando ogni centimetro del suo corpo longilineo.  
«Ti va un po' di vino o hai da fare?»  
Camille si leccò le labbra, appoggiando la borsa griffata sul tavolo e alzando un sopracciglio maliziosa.  
«Ho tutta la notte libera, se vuoi.»


	3. Capitolo 2

Quel giorno Magnus era arrivato presto al suo studio fotografico, decidendo di lasciare i suoi collaboratori a casa. Voleva dedicarsi da solo a quegli scatti che avrebbe dovuto fare a Isabelle, senza che nessuno disturbasse il suo genio creativo, ma soprattutto per evitare che qualcuno conoscesse il suo piano. Non aveva ancora spiegato nulla a quella ragazza e un po' si sentiva in colpa, perché aveva paura che Isabelle si fosse immaginata un certo tipo di servizio fotografico. Ancora non conosceva bene quella ragazza, quindi non sapeva come l'avrebbe presa, però c'era stato qualcosa nel suo volto che l'aveva spinto a scegliere lei perché avrebbe capito, perché sarebbe restata entusiasta di quell'idea.  
Quella mattina era entrato nel suo ufficio, abbandonando la sua sciarpa grigia su una sedia e passandosi stanco una mano tra i capelli. Non si era agghindato come solitamente faceva, non ne aveva avuto il tempo. Erano giorni che la notte non dormiva perché Camille lo andava a trovare tutte le notti. Non facevano mai nulla, se non bere qualcosa insieme e chiacchierare. Aveva trovato in quella donna un'amica, nonostante il suo dubbio iniziale. La settimana scorsa non era successo un granché. C'era stato un momento di tensione nel quale le loro labbra si sarebbero volentieri sfiorate, ma entrambi sapevano che sarebbe stato un errore per il quale si sarebbero pentiti. Magnus, soprattutto, pensava che la sua cotta per Camille sarebbe riemersa. Era convinto che per lei non provava nulla, se non semplice e puro affetto d'amicizia, ma un bacio... Un bacio poteva cambiare le cose e lui non si sentiva pronto a correre quel rischio. Non voleva complicare quel bellissimo equilibrio che si era creato, non voleva essere la causa di rottura di un rapporto.  
Sospirò e accese le luci nella sala dove fotografava, sistemando il telo bianco che usava come sfondo. Prese la sua macchina fotografica e la poggiò sul treppiedi, per poi avvicinarsi alle luci per renderle soffuse. Ora mancava solo la ragazza da fotografare, sperando che accettasse la sua proposta.

 

Alexander si era svegliato come sempre di buon ora, dedicandosi del tempo per restare sotto la doccia. Non riusciva a fare altro che pensare a quale opportunità si era lasciato scappare la scorsa settimana, quando era uscito per festeggiare con la sorellina. Dopo la cena lei aveva insistito per uscire e andare a bere qualcosa in un locale e lui non se l'era sentita di dire di no, perché Isabelle era davvero euforica e si meritava una serata in completa allegria. Erano andati nel solito posto dove girava la sorella e lei gli aveva presentato qualche amico, insieme avevano bevuto e poi chiacchierato. Alexander riconobbe di aver alzato un po' troppo il gomito, ma se non l'avesse fatto non avrebbe mai conosciuto John, un biondino niente male con il quale aveva fatto amicizia. C'era stato del feeling tra i due, nonostante avessero passioni differenti si erano come... trovati, perché Alexander si era sentito molto in sintonia con lui. A fine serata John gli aveva persino lasciato il numero di cellulare, ma Alexander non era mai riuscito a trovare il coraggio per chiamarlo. Non era solo una questione di timidezza, perché avrebbe anche solo potuto mandargli un sms. Lui non era sicuro di voler approfondire quella conoscenza, perché non si sentiva pronto per iniziare qualcosa con qualcuno. Era sempre impegnato, persino quel giorno non sarebbe riuscito ad accompagnare la sorella a quel suo importante serivizio fotografico, come poteva quindi pensare di trovare del tempo da dedicare a qualcosa di serio? John era simpatico e disponibile, così Alexander voleva evitare di doversi comportare da stronzo con un tipo come lui.  
Si dilungò troppo sotto la doccia, così si era ritrovato in tremendo ritardo rispetto alla solita tabella di marcia. Aveva svegliato Isabelle e le aveva augurato un veloce in bocca al lupo, per poi sfrecciare fuori casa e correre verso l'Università. Quel giorno il professor Stabler doveva sostenere degli esami orali e lui lo avrebbe aiutato, non voleva deluderlo arrivando in ritardo e facendo così allungare la fila di studenti che aspettavano il proprio turno. Aveva corso per la metropolitana e anche nelle vie trafficate di persone, aveva corso persino nel cortile dell'Università e per le scale, raggiungendo in fretta e furia l'ufficio del docente. Lui era lì, seduto alla sua scrivania con gli occhiali sul naso, mentre i suoi occhi si muovevano velocemente mentre leggeva un foglio e lo tracciava di rosso. Alexander si fermò sulla soglia, con una mano sulla maniglia e il petto che si alzava e abbassava furiosamente. Si era bloccato a fissarlo, perché comunque era un bell'uomo e tutti all'interno dell'Ateneo lo sapevano. Il professor Stabler era decisamente affascinante, lo sguardo e la postura rendevano il suo aspetto fin troppo piacevole e chiunque, ad una sua richiesta, era attratto come un magnete senza possibilità di rifiutarsi.  
Restò fisso sulla porta, immerso nei suoi pensieri, finché il professore alzò lo sguardo dal foglio e lo puntò al ragazzo, alzando un sopracciglio perplesso.  
«Alec, tutto bene?»  
Alexander sembrò risvegliarsi dai suoi pensieri, scuotendosi e sorridendo imbarazzato.  
«Sì, mi scusi, ero solo... soprappensiero.»  
L'uomo sorrise e Alexander sentì il cuore mancare di un battito, restando totalmente affascinato dalla carica che un sorriso come quello poteva dare.  
«Tra mezz'ora dovremmo essere in aula per interrogare, sei pronto? Tu vai prima di me, perché passeranno prima per le tue grinfie e poi li manderai da me.»  
«Come sempre!»  
Finalmente Alexander decise di entrare nell'ufficio e lasciò il suo laptop sulla scrivania. Prese i libri dell'esame di quella giornata da un cassetto e poi si sedette, aprendone uno alla volta ai segni che aveva lasciato. Ogni volta Alexander faceva una o due domande prima di mandare lo studente a sostenere l'esame vero e proprio con il docente, ma non per questo sarebbe stato più clemente. Scrisse su un foglio qualche appunto veloce e stampò la lista degli studenti che quel giorno avrebbero sostenuto l'esame, per poi alzarsi e uscire dall'ufficio, diretto nella sala degli esami. Il professore lo avvisò che l'avrebbe raggiunto il prima possibile e il ragazzo gli rispose con un semplice gesto del capo, affrettandosi poi a percorrere i corridoi. Sarebbe stata una lunga giornata data da una lunga lista di studenti, e in cuor suo sperò di poter arrivare presto per poter parlare con Isabelle nel suo giorno d'esordio come modella.

 

Isabelle era arrivata di buon ora nello studio fotografico Bane e ne era rimasta ancora incredula, soprattutto quando Magnus in persona era andato ad accoglierla all'ingresso. La notte precedente aveva faticato a prendere sonno in preda all'agitazione, ma poi vedere Magnus dal vivo l'aveva resa estremamente tranquilla e sicura di sé. Dal canto suo, Magnus appena l'aveva vista di persona se ne era innamorato subito. Tutto in quella ragazza era perfetto e giusto, ogni centimetro del suo corpo catturava lo sguardo dell'essere umano ed era quasi sicuro che qualsiasi uomo, persino il più forte, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei.  
Si erano presentati e, prima di farla andare nella sala per essere fotografata, l'aveva fatta accomodare nel suo studio per poterle dire la verità circa quel servizio fotografico.  
«Allora, Isabelle, vorrei essere chiaro con te. Questo non è il classico servizio fotografico per una pubblicità di moda, ok? Questo è un mio progetto personale e segreto, come avrai notato infatti non c'è nessun mio collaboratore con me oggi.»  
Isabelle si era chiesta come mai quella solitudine in uno studio così grande e prestigioso, ma non si era soffermata troppo su quei particolari. Si fidava della fotografia di Magnus Bane, soprattutto perché non erano mai nati scandali di ogni genere in un mondo che viveva principalmente di scandalo.  
«Ho notato questa assenza, ma pensavo solo che lei... fosse particolare, ecco.»  
Magnus sorrise compiaciuto a quell'affermazione, perché amava quando qualcuno lo definiva particolare o strambo.  
«Ho anche io bisogno dei miei collaboratori, non riesco sempre a fare tutto da solo, ma in questo caso sì. Sono stanco delle solite modelle perfette e scheletriche, capisci? Non che tu non sia bellissima, Isabelle, perché scommetto che qualsiasi uomo cada ai tuoi piedi, ma... Tu sei diversa da ogni donna che ho mai fotografato e io sento di aver bisogno di te, sento che io e te insieme potremmo creare qualcosa.»  
Isabelle arrossì e sorrise innocentemente, imbarazzandosi anche un po'. Molti ragazzi le avevano detto che era bella, ma sentirlo dire dalla persona che più si stimava nella vita era tutt'altra cosa.  
«Grazie, signor Bane. Mi parli pure del progetto che ha in mente, spero di essere davvero la persona giusta.»  
«Per prima cosa dammi del tu e poi... Vorrei fotografarti, nuda, in pose che non lasciano intravedere le tue nudità, e poi tappezzare Manhattan delle tue foto.»  
La ragazza sgranò gli occhi incredula e li puntò in quelli scuri di lui, con la bocca semi aperta. Se qualcuno l'avesse disegnata in quel momento avrebbe messo un punto di domanda gigante e rosso accanto alla sua testa.  
«Ma... Io...»  
«Oh, so che è veramente... strana come cosa, ma per me solo tu hai questa possibilità. Se vuoi non mostrerò nemmeno il tuo volto, ma tutto questo è per rompere lo stereotipo. Ti sei mai soffermata a guardare Manhattan? È piena di foto di donne vestite con le marche più famose del mondo, donne che vengono usate come intermezzo, donne che dovrebbero ribellarsi alle taglie della moda, al canone della bellezza, ma che in realtà non fanno mai nulla perché possono essere famose e adorate.»  
Isabelle non si era pronunciata e si era fermata a riflettere, mentre una serie di domande si formavano nella sua testa. Anche lei rientrava nella categoria delle donne che dovevano lottare, ma preferivano essere ammirate, perché lei si era presentata nello studio del famoso Magnus Bane per un motivo: essere conosciuta come modella di fama internazionale. Ma si era anche chiesta come mai proprio un fotografo di quel calibro volesse ribellarsi in quel modo, non mostrando il suo volto ma agendo nell'ombra.  
«Agirai nell'ombra, vero? Sono quasi certa che non metterai la tua firma in quelle foto.»  
«No, esatto, non metterò la mia firma in quelle foto e se vorrai non mostrerò nemmeno il tuo volto. Sono già d'accordo con alcuni amici, però, che in queste notti le tue foto copriranno quelle pubblicitarie nei luoghi più famosi e visitati di New York.»  
Isabelle prese un profondo respiro e si alzò in piedi, fissando Magnus con uno sguardo indecifrabile. Per un attimo lui ebbe la sensazione che non l'avrebbe mai più rivista in tutta la sua vita, ma poi la ragazza dai bellissimi capelli corvini si era tolta la giacca e l'aveva abbandonata sulla sedia, con uno sguardo di sfida.  
«Io ci sto e se vuoi puoi mostrare il mio volto. Iniziamo?»

 

Alexander aveva finito veramente tardi di interrogare gli studenti e a malincuore qualcuno l'aveva dovuto bocciare, ma se non superava semplici domande di un assistente non sarebbe riuscito a rispondere a quelle vere e proprie del docente.  
Stava camminando velocemente per le strade, mentre una leggera brezza fredda gli pungeva le guance, rendendogliele rosse come un pomodoro. Pensava di essere in ritardo per la sorellina, ma poi l'aveva chiamata e lei gli aveva chiesto di raggiungerla nello studio fotografico, così sarebbero rientrati insieme a casa. Alexander si era tranquillizzato e sentito meno un pessimo fratello, ritrovandosi a controllare ogni edificio sperando di non saltare quello che interessava a lui. Quando trovò il grattacielo che Isabelle gli aveva indicato, si fermò davanti alle porte scorrevoli un istante prima di varcarle. All'ingresso, sulla destra, c'era un banco ovale con una ragazza seduta davanti ad una serie di monitor, mentre sulla sinistra c'erano due ascensori e tre vasi con delle piante esotiche. Era tutto molto asettico, ma riconobbe che comunque erano degli uffici. La ragazza lo notò e si alzò in piedi, sorridendogli cordiale. Timidamente Alexander le si avvicinò, stringendosi nella sua sciarpa.  
«Buona sera, io... Dovrei andare nello studio del signor Bane.»  
Alexander riconobbe che il tono della sua voce era molto incerto e la sua affermazione era suonata più come una domanda.  
«Lei è il signor Alexander Lightwood?»  
La receptionist aveva usato un tono cordiale, anche se chiunque avrebbe trovato finto quel sorriso.  
«Sì, sono io.»  
«Prenda pure l'ascensore di destra e vada all'ultimo piano, il signor Bane e la signorina Lightwood la stanno aspettando.»  
Facendogli intuire che il suo lavoro era stato svolto e si era concluso, la receptionist si risedette e spostò tutta la sua concentrazione al monitor di un compuer. Alexander abbozzò un grazie e si avvicinò all'ascensore, premendo il tasto e aspettando pazientemente. Si chiese quale tipo di canzoncina avrebbe sentito una volta dentro, ma con suo enorme stupore si accorse che l'ascensore era surrealmente silezioso. Non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, ma sentiva il suo cuore battere sempre più veloce e un peso si faceva sempre più presente sul petto, le mani avevano iniziato a sudare ed era sempre più nervoso. Sentì le porte dell'ascensore aprirsi dietro le sue spalle e si voltò, affacciandosi su quella che era una sala d'aspetto simile all'ingresso del grattacielo, ma l'ambiente era decisamente più caloroso. C'era il bancone da receptionist, ma al posto di piante in vasi asettici, la stanza era ricoperta di fotografie piene di colori e di persone dalle bellezze maestose; c'erano delle poltroncine nere e zaffiro posizionate su un tappeto dallo stile orientale. Ma Alexander sentì il suo cuore fermarsi e il peso sul petto infrangersi quando vide un ragazzo che lo fissava. Indossava un semplice paio di jeans chiari e una camicia mezza aperta color perla, i suoi capelli erano degli spuntoni sciupati, i suoi occhi scuri erano immersi dentro i suoi. Dal canto suo, Magnus aveva sentito arrivare l'ascensore e aveva deciso di accogliere il fratello della sua modella mentre quest'ultima si stava rivestendo dopo un'intensa giornata di fotografie. Appena le porte avevano rivelato il loro contenuto si era bloccato, incantato da ciò che stava vedendo. Quel ragazzo era lo stesso con il quale si era scontrato diversi giorni prima, mentre si stava affrettando ad andare alla ricerca della modella perfetta. Non si sarebbe mai scordato di quei meravigliosi occhi blu. Magnus era restato totalmente ammaliato da quel ragazzo: occhi blu, capelli neri e pelle pallida come porcellana, con le gote leggermente tinte di rosse.  
Alexander si intimidì e cercò di darsi una calmata, perché scorse un cambiamento nello sguardo di quel ragazzo tale che fece fremere il suo cuore e il suo corpo.  
«Buona sera, io sono il fratello di Isabelle: Alec.»  
Magnus gli si avvicinò con passo lento, mentre un sorriso iniziava a dipingersi sul suo volto.  
«Ciao, io sono Magnus.»


	4. Capitolo 3

Alexander allungò la mano verso il ragazzo che gli si parava davanti, sentendo sempre il cuore palpitare più forte. Dovette ammettere a se stesso che il signor Bane era un uomo molto bello, con la pelle ambrata e due occhi inumanamente neri e profondi come pozzi. Magnus rispose alla stretta di mano, senza smettere un istante di guardarlo insistentemente negli occhi, sentendosi stranamente fermo in quell'oceano blu che erano.

«Hai sentito Isabelle oggi? Sai che tipo di scatti fossero?»

Alexander aprì la bocca per dire che no, non sapeva nulla di quel misterioso servizio fotografico. Non aveva avuto modo di sentire la sorella per tutto il giorno, probabilmente lei stessa era stata impegnata tanto quanto lui. Sperò almeno che avesse trovato il tempo di mangiare e non si fosse concentrata solo sul lavoro, dimenticandosi persino che al di fuori di quelle stanze c'era un mondo. Alexander, comunque, non fece in tempo ad emettere suono che subito spuntò la sorella, mentre si raccoglieva i lunghi capelli neri in una coda alta sulla nuca. Isabelle sorrise al fratello maggiore, per poi lanciare uno sguardo divertito alle mani dei due ragazzi ancora unite in quella che era diventata una lunga stretta di mano. Entrambi notarono quel curioso fatto, ma solo Alexander si liberò subito dalla presa, arrossendo leggermente mentre infilava la mano incriminante nella tasca del cappotto.

«Non voglio che Alec sappia nulla,» si intromise Isabelle «perché preferirei che anche lui scoprisse come tutti gli altri il servizio da solo! Non voglio rovinarti la sorpresa, scusami!»

Alexander non poté far altro che sorridere, allargando le braccia quando la vide avvicinarsi verso di lui, per poi stringerla in un caloroso abbraccio, dandole un premuroso bacio sulla bocca mentre lei si faceva coccolare. Magnus guardò intenerito la scena, sorridendo al ragazzo davanti a lui. Neanche lui stesso si era reso conto di aver la mano ancora stretta a quella di Alexander, perché era come se avesse riconosciuto un certo tepore e una certa vicinanza.

«Bene, allora Alec vedrà le tue foto come tutti gli altri! Io ti avviserò quando saranno esposte al pubblico, quindi preparati per l'evento. E' stato un piacere conoscerti, ora me ne vado a casa a consumare la mia cena: una buona bottiglia di vino rosso!»

Magnus fece l'occhiolino ad entrambi e si infilò le mani in tasca, incamminandosi verso la porta per accompagnare i due fratelli. Il suo cammino venne però interrotto dalla mano di Isabelle, che l'aveva afferrato per un lembo della maglietta.

«Magnus, perché non vieni a cena da noi? Alec è un cuoco provetto e sono certa che a lui non darà fastidio, vero fratellone?»

Alexander sbatté le ciglia più volte incredulo, guardando la sorella confuso. Non amava gli estranei in casa sua, nel suo piccolo e caotico appartamento. Era quasi certo che il salotto fosse un completo disastro e invitare qualcuno di prestigioso meritava almeno una pulizia approfondita di ogni millimetro della casa. Però Isabelle lo stava guardando con occhi dolci e sapeva quanto lei tenesse a quel Bane, perché non faceva altro che parlarne, soprattutto in quell'ultima settimana. Alexander aveva imparato la sua biografia a memoria, tutti i servizi che aveva realizzato e i nomi dei modelli, e delle modelle, che aveva reso famosi grazie alla sua fotografia. Sospirò, alzando le spalle e sorridendo alla sorella minore.

«Se per il signor Bane non è un problema...»

Magnus alternò lo sguardo ai due, incredulo della proposta e del fatto che Alexander avesse accettato quasi senza esitare. Lui era un estraneo per loro, non contava il fatto che fosse famoso, comunque non lo conoscevano veramente. Come potevano fidarsi così di uno sconosciuto? Soprattutto non si era aspettato quel calore umano da parte di nessuno dei due, nonostante non fosse completamente sicuro che Alexander fosse entusiasta per quell'uscita della sorella.

«Non saprei, io...»

Isabelle gli strattonò la maglietta, sorridendo ammaliante.

«Oh, andiamo Magnus! Non ti avveleniamo, se questo ti preoccupa. Alec è davvero bravo!»

Magnus non le seppe resistere, perdendosi in quel meraviglioso e mortale sorriso.

«D'accordo, verrò a cena da voi. Alec, sicuro che a te stia bene?»

«Certo!» rispose, avvicinandosi ai due. Non era del tutto sicuro che fosse una buona idea, ma voleva accontentare la sorella e cucinare per una persona in più certamente non lo avrebbe ferito.

Quell'improbabile trio si era ritrovato così a camminare insieme per le affollate strade di New York diretti a Brooklyn, prendendo la metropolitana. Avevano aspettato che Magnus si preparasse, recuperando il maglione e il cappotto, per poi dissuaderlo dal chiamare il suo autista personale per arrivare a casa Lightwood. Per Alexander già tutto quello era strano, perché non aveva mai avuto a che fare con una celebrità. Quando osservava Isabelle con il signor Bane la vedeva sempre a suo agio, come se i due si conoscessero da tempo. Per lui, invece, instaurare un qualsiasi rapporto umano era difficile essendo una persona oltremodo timida. In più Alexander aveva sempre avuto il timore delle nuove conoscenze, perché pensava sempre di non poter piacere a nessuno. Insomma, lui era un ragazzo ordinario, come molti altri in quell'affollata città. Non aveva niente di speciale, non spiccava per intelligenza o bellezza. La qualità che più gli si addiceva era che dava il massimo per raggiungere i suoi obiettivi, anche se era molto insicuro di sé. Per tutto il tragitto non aveva fatto altro che osservare Magnus e Isabelle chiacchierare come amici di vecchia data, sorridendo di quando in quando, soprattutto quando si giravano a guardarlo. In quel momento si sentiva davvero fuori luogo, capendo che con quel fotografo non sarebbe riuscito a instaurare nessun tipo di rapporto. Appartenevano a due mondi completamente diversi e avevano caratteri opposti, non sarebbero riusciti nemmeno a diventare amici. Alexander si diede mentalmente dello stupido, perché mai doveva pensare di dover essere amico del famoso fotografo Magnus Bane? A lui non interessava, era Isabelle quella che aveva sempre avuto una cotta mostruosa verso di lui.

Finalmente, per sua immensa fortuna, giunsero velocemente a Brooklyn e, precisamente, al loro appartamento. Alexander infilò le chiavi nella toppa e, prima di aprire la porta, prese un enorme respiro. Fece entrare Isabelle, seguita a ruota da Magnus, per poi entrare a sua volta e chiudere la porta di casa. Magnus restò piacevolmente sorpreso da quell'ambiente domestico, osservando la stanza che lo circondava. Non era un appartamento grande, era decisamente molto più piccolo del suo, ma poteva palpare sulla sua pelle l'inconfondibile aria di casa, un'aria che aveva dimenticato potesse esistere. Davanti a lui si apriva il piccolo soggiorno, con un divano ricoperto da fogli e libri, un tavolino davanti ad esso nello stesso stato e una televisione di vecchia data. A sinistra del soggiorno c'era un tavolo per sei persone, attorno al quale prendeva forma una cucina. Alexander gli si avvicinò timido, allungando una mano verso l'ospite.

«Signor Bane, mi dia pure il cappotto.»

Magnus si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise, trovandolo piuttosto educato nonostante fosse palese che aveva dei grossi dubbi sulla sua presenza lì, in primis perché non aveva detto mezza parola durante il loro viaggio verso casa loro.

«Oh, chiamami pure Magnus e usa il tu.»

Alexander annuì poco convinto e prese il cappotto non appena glielo porse, allontanandosi da lui e dalla sorella per poterlo appendere all'attaccapanni.

«Vi spiace se prima di preparare la cena vado a posare le cose nella mia stanza? Isabelle, prendi la padella blu e riempila d'acqua, poi falla bollire. Ma fermati, non fare nient'altro o rischiamo di incendiare la casa!»

Isabelle sbuffò e roteò gli occhi, ma fece comunque quello che le era stato chiesto. Alexander entrò velocemente nella sua stanza, chiudendosi la porta e appoggiandovisi con le spalle. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo, sentendosi più a suo agio in quel momento che negli ultimi venti minuti. Si chiese cosa diavolo avesse in mente la sorella e perché lui avesse accettato quell'improvvisa cena con l'ospite famoso. Non avevano quasi nulla di commestibile in quella casa, se non qualche cibo surgelato e precotto, ma non poteva far mangiare ad un fotografo di fama mondiale del cibo comprato in un discount qualsiasi. Fortunatamente aveva gli ingredienti per poter preparare i maccheroni al formaggio, anche se era un piatto semplice. Aveva anche una scatola di maccheroni già pronti, ma non voleva servire qualcosa di surgelato. Si passò una mano sul volto stanco, maledicendosi ancora una volta per la sua gentilezza. Lasciò tutte le sue cose alla rinfusa sul letto, per poi tornare in cucina e notare che Isabelle aveva già aperto una bottiglia di vino rosso. I due si erano seduti al tavolo della cucina, mentre Alexander aveva aperto il frigo e vari scaffali per poter preparare la cena, accendendo il forno e mettendosi all'opera. Anche durante quegli infiniti minuti di preparazione era stato perlopiù escluso dalla conversazione, nonostante si era concesso un abbondande bicchiere di vino rosso per sciogliersi un po'. Si sentiva a disagio, ecco qual era il vero problema. Non era arrabbiato con la sorellina o con Magnus, ma più con se stesso e per la sua sciocca bontà. Non solo non aveva sistemato a fondo la casa, ma era stato costretto a preparare dei semplici maccheroni perché non aveva nemmeno avuto tempo per fare la spesa. Sicuramente Magnus aveva cenato nei più famosi ristoranti del mondo, quindi qualsiasi cosa avesse preparato quella sera non sarebbe stato alla sua altezza, anche se avesse provveduto alla spesa non sarebbe riuscito ad accontentare un palato difficile come quello di un uomo famoso. Si morse la lingua, cercando di scacciare quei pensieri. Mentre i due chiacchieravano al tavolo e mentre aspettava che suonasse il timer del forno, Alexander si spostò nel soggiorno e raccolse tutti i fogli sparsi che vi erano e che appartenevano tutti a lui. Erano vecchi appunti di quando era studente che amava rileggere di tanto in tanto, mischiati a freschi appunti di quando assisteva pazientemente alle lezioni del professor Stabler.

Magnus, per tutto il tempo, non aveva fatto altro che chiacchierare con Isabelle, decretandola sua modella preferita di sempre. Non era come le altre ragazze che aveva conosciuto, perché sembrava quasi inconsapevole della sua straordinaria bellezza. Era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso della sua umiltà e della sua acutezza mentale, trovandola una persona piacevole. Inoltre quell'atmosfera di casa lo rassicurava molto, lo stava facendo sentire come non si sentiva da tempo. Amava la sua vita, la mondanità e la popolarità, ma aveva sempre sofferto la mancanza di un ambiente domestico. Non che avesse dei rimpianti per come aveva condotto la sua vita, ma tutto quello lo stava facendo sentire parte di qualcosa come non gli accadeva da tempo. Trovava delizioso quel piccolo appartamento, soprattutto perché non era perfetto come si aspettava. Era caotico, confusionario, vissuto. Amava le cose che sapevano di vita e tutto in quella casa gli infondeva sicurezza, positività, anche lo sguardo scocciato di Alexander. Rendeva tutto quello umano, un sentimento che non provava da tempo e che quasi si era dimenticato.

«La cena è quasi pronta!»

La voce calda di Alexander gli giunse alle orecchie, riportando alla realtà la sua mente. Vide Isabelle alzarsi dal tavolo e avvicinarsi ad una credenza, iniziando ad apparecchiare. Gli venne naturale alzarsi e dare una mano, nonostante il ragazzo dai meravigliosi occhi blu si era imposto per impedirglielo. Magnus aveva insistito affinché aiutasse e non approfittasse della loro disponibilità. Generalmente non si sarebbe preso il disturbo, ma qualcosa dentro di lui era scattato, come se volesse impegnarsi per far parte di quella famiglia, per non essere escluso ed essere trattato come un perfetto estraneo, nonostante lo fosse a tutti gli effetti. Alexander aveva rinunciato ad opporsi, troppo occupato a controllare che i maccheroni non bruciassero. Tolse la teglia dal forno e la mise al centro del tavolo, mentre del fumo chiaro si elevava dalla pasta. Magnus chiuse gli occhi e inspirò quel profumo meraviglioso di pasta e formaggio, sentendo lo stomaco aprirsi e la fame farsi strada nel suo petto. Isabelle aiutò il fratello maggiore e riempì i piatti per ognuno, mentre calò uno strano silenzio. Magnus fu il primo ad essere servito, ma aspettò pazientemente che tutti i piatti fossero pieni. Aspettò persino di vedere che uno dei due Lightwood iniziasse a mangiare, non sapendo nulla su di loro non sapeva se fosse loro usanza pregare o avevano un qualche rito prima di mangiare.

«Non ti piacciono i maccheroni al formaggio?» chiese preoccupato Alexander, dandosi dello stupido. Non si era preso nemmeno il disturbo per chiedere a Magnus cosa preferisse mangiare e se fosse allergico a qualcosa. «Scusami, non ti ho nemmeno chiesto cosa volessi per cena o se avessi una qualche allergia strana!»

Magnus sorrise imbarazzato, afferrando la forchetta e prendendo una generosa quantità di maccheroni in una volta.

«Scherzi? I maccheroni al formaggio sono buonissimi, un piatto decisamente sottovalutato. Stavo aspettando che voi iniziaste a mangiare, sinceramente. Non sapevo se foste una famiglia credente che aveva bisogno di una preghiera o altro!»

Isabelle rise, pulendosi la bocca con un tovagliolo e rispondendo all'ospite.

«Oh, grazie al cielo non siamo religiosi. Siamo stati battezzati e tutto, ma la religione non ha mai fatto parte della nostra vita!»

«Esattamente come me, ma io non sono nemmeno stato battezzato.» Magnus le fece l'occhiolino e si decise finalmente a mangiare il primo boccone. Sgranò gli occhi mentre Alexander lo guardava preoccupato, aspettando una sua qualsiasi parola sulla sua cucina. Magnus chiuse gli occhi, sopraffatto da quel delizioso sapore che aveva invaso la sua bocca e gli fece improvvisamente desiderare una piscina piena di quei maccheroni per potervici nuotare.

«Questi maccheroni sono così buoni che potresti convincermi di qualsiasi cosa mentre li mangio che io ti crederei ciecamente.»

Alexander sorrise soddisfatto, mentre Isabelle si mise a ridere.

«Te l'avevo detto che mio fratello era molto bravo in cucina. Io, invece, sono un completo disastro.»

Alexander si sentì decisamente più sollevato e improvvisamente a suo agio, rispondendo alla sorella e lanciandosi in un divertente racconto che la coinvolgeva insieme ad un esperimento di red velvet andato molto male. Magnus li ascoltò mentre discutevano come solo due fratelli uniti come loro potevano fare, punzecchiandosi a vicenda, ma esprimendo in ogni parola il loro amore fraterno l'uno verso l'altra. Si sentiva a casa, come se appartenesse a quel posto da sempre, come se fosse un membro di quella famiglia. Magnus sentì dentro di lui il desiderio di farne parte, chiedendosi quale cosa avesse fatto nella vita precedente per meritarsi un incontro così fortunato.

Alexander si era sentito decisamente più a suo agio, perché una persona di fama mondiale amava la sua pasta scontata e quindi, improvvisamente, non temeva più il suo giudizio. Si sentì talmente in pace con tutto che iniziò a chiacchierare anche con Magnus, non trovandosi più in difetto. Tutti e tre lasciarono che la cena prendesse il suo corso, mangiando e ridendo come se tutti si erano sempre conosciuti, come se Magnus fosse il loro fratello maggiore che era tornato dopo anni di lontananza e doveva recuperare molti aneddoti divertenti della famiglia.

Finito di cenare si misero tutti a sistemare, lavando i piatti e pulendo il tavolo. Persino Magnus si era offerto di aiutare, nonostante lui non avesse mai pulito il suo immacolato loft. Avevano deciso di sedersi sul divano a chiacchierare, quella serata aveva preso una direzione piuttosto piacevole e nessuno voleva abbandonare quella compagnia tanto presto. Improvvisamente, però, ad Isabelle suonò il telefono.  Si scusò con entrambi e si allontanò, correndo nella sua stanza e chiudendovisi dentro a chiave. Alexander la guardò confuso, ma alzò le spalle e prese un abbondante sorso di vino. Ora erano restati solo lui e Magnus nel soggiorno e senza Isabelle il ragazzo si sentì nuovamente in difetto. Non voleva che lei fosse la colla dei suoi rapporti umani, ma sapeva già che con Magnus aveva gran poco in comune. Per un po' di tempo calò il silenzio tra i due, finché Magnus non si allungò a prendere la bottiglia di vino e finì il contenuto versandolo nel suo bicchiere e in quello di Alexander.

«Allora, Alec, tua sorella oggi mi ha accennato al tuo lavoro. Sei un assitente universitario, vero? Ti piacerebbe avere una cattedra tua un giorno?»

Alexander annuì, voltandosi verso di lui e guardandolo negli occhi, mentre le loro ginocchia si sfiorarono seduti sul tappeto del soggiorno, tra il divano e il tavolino.

«Sì, ma so che sarà molto difficile. Il mio sogno, però, non è diventare un docente. Sarebbe un bel obiettivo, ma non il sogno della vita.»

Magnus si fece più curioso e si voltò verso di lui anche con il busto, mentre il suo sguardo si illuminava.

«Qual è il sogno della tua vita?»

Alexander si morse il labbro inferiore, abbassando leggermente lo sguardo. Sapeva che il suo, più che essere un sogno, era una pura utopia.

«Essere uno scrittore. Mi piacerebbe riuscire ad entrare nel cuore delle persone tramite le mie parole, le mie idee, la mia fantasia. Non so, è strano.»

Magnus ridacchiò, portando una mano a coprire la bocca.

«E' una cosa normale e bella. Hai già scritto qualcosa? Hai un progetto?»

Alexander alzò le spalle, alzandosi da terra e avvicinandosi alla piccola libreria del soggiorno, dove oltre ai libri c'era una serie di foto di famiglia. Magnus si alzò a sua volta, mettendosi accanto a lui, mentre le loro spalle si sfioravano.

«Per il momento ho solo delle frasi che mi appunto di tanto in tanto, scritte su questo taccuino.» Allungò una mano e prese un piccolo quaderno rilegato con pelle nera, usurata dal tempo. Alexander fissò quell'oggetto inanimato per diversi secondi, sorridendo inconsciamente. Magnus si incantò a guardare il suo sorriso, mentre la voglia di catturare quelle labbra rosee tra le sue gli si faceva largo nel corpo. Alexander alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, intimidendosi. «Ma non le ho mai fatte leggere a nessuno.»

«Vuoi farle leggere a me? Sono un estraneo, avrei un parere oggettivo.»

Ora non erano più l'uno affianco all'altro, erano bensì l'uno davanti all'altro. Si stavano guardando negli occhi, mentre Alexander teneva stretto tra il quaderino sgualcito tra le mani e si mordeva insisentemente il labbro inferiore. Non sapeva se fosse effettivamente una buona idea lasciare quell'oggetto prezioso in mano ad un estraneo, ma una vocina dentro di lui urlava che poteva fidarsi e che, almeno quella volta, poteva comportarsi normalmente e non da stupido ragazzino impaurito del giudizio altrui. Era consapevole che quel pensiero e quel coraggio inaspettato venissero dal vino bevuto quella sera, forse aveva un tantinello esagerato.

Magnus lo guardò negli occhi e allungò una mano verso di lui, posando poi lo sguardo alle sue mani delicate, dalle lunghe dita affusolate.

«Prometti che non mi giudicherai?»

Meccanicamente Magnus si avvicinò di più a lui, mentre Alexander sentiva il suo cuore esplodere nel petto. Non sapeva da dove venisse quella sicurezza, quell'improvviso star bene, quell'improvvisa voglia di baciarlo. Era una sensazione nuova, perché non aveva mai sentito formicolare ogni centimetro della pelle, non aveva mai sentito la sua bocca desiderare così tanto quella di un altro. Ora le loro labbra quasi si potevano sfiorare, mentre i loro respiri si confondevano l'uno nell'altro. Gli occhi di entrambi scrutavano attentamente il volto di chi avevano davanti, l'atmosfera si era fatta improvvisamente calda. Per la prima volta entrambi avevano il fiato corto nonostante non ci fosse stato ancora nessuno sfioramento.

«Non ti giudicherò mai,» Magnus si avvicinò, le loro labbra stavano per sfiorarsi. Sorrise appena, ricordandosi in quel momento il nome completo del ragazzo. Isabelle glielo aveva detto, ma gli aveva suggerito di chiamarlo con il nomignolo che tutti usavano, perché lui odiava quando qualcuno lo chiamava con il suo nome completo. In quel momento, però, Magnus trovava il suono di quel nome... angelico. «Alexander.»

Alexander sentì un brivido percorrergli la spina dorsale. Sentire il suo nome completo pronunciato da lui, in quel modo, in quel momento, l'aveva fatto visibilmente fremere.

Magnus afferrò il quadernino con una mano, abbassandola, mentre l'altra si poggiava delicatamente sull'esile collo di Alexander, carezzandolo dolcemente. Alexander chiuse gli occhi, mentre il cuore si fermò nell'istante in cui le loro labbra si stavano per toccare. Il vino aveva decisamente fatto effetto per entrambi.

«Alec, Magnus!»

La voce di Isabelle irruppe nella stanza ed entrambi tornarono nella realtà, allontanandosi bruscamente l'uno dal corpo dell'altro. La ragazza entrò finalmente in soggiorno e li guardò con la fronte corrugata, mentre si avvicinava ai due con fare sospetto. Aveva per caso interrotto qualcosa?

«Io sto uscendo, ok? Magnus, vuoi che ti accompagni al tuo loft?»

Lui sorrise, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

«No, chiamerò il mio autista. Grazie per la disponibilità! Ora me ne vado, si è fatto tardi e voi avete i vostri impegni. Grazie per la cena, Alec, era veramente ottima. Ci si vede per le foto di Isabelle!»

Fece l'occhiolino a entrambi e si affrettò a recupeare il suo cappotto, uscendo velocemente di casa e salutando velocemente entrambi. Isabelle li aveva interrotti proprio quando si stavano per scambiare un bacio mozzafiato, lo sospettava. Ma non era colpa sua e Magnus era certo che ci sarebbe stata un'altra occasione per poter baciare Alexander. Si era sentito sorprendentemente bene in sua compagnia ed era da molto, troppo, tempo che non sentiva quei sentimenti risvegliati in lui. Non li aveva mai provati per nessuno conosciuto da così pochissimo tempo e quindi si era meravigliosamente stupito, ma sapeva allo stesso tempo che il suo istinto non fiutava mai. Forse Alexander era la persona giusta e il suo cuore l'aveva capito prima di ogni altra cosa. Ma accadeva così con l'anima gemella, no? Il cuore la riconosceva subito.


	5. Capitolo 3.5

Magnus aveva preso un taxi non appena uscito dall'appartamento dei fratelli Lightwood. Non riuscì a fare altro che pensare a quel bacio mancato, ma non era triste o deluso. Sul suo volto era dipinto un sorriso incontrollato, come se anche il solo sfiorarsi era bastato a riempirgli inaspettatamente il cuore.  
Strinse al petto il quadernino che Alexander gli aveva lasciato, non avendo il coraggio di aprirlo su quell'anonimo taxi. Forse non avrebbe dovuto leggerlo, dopo tutto il ragazzo non era completamente in sé quando aveva deciso di lasciarglielo. Ma era una persona curiosa e sapeva che non si sarebbe trattenuto. Sapeva anche, però, che le parole del cuore puro di Alexander non potevano essere scoperte in un luogo sporco come i sedili di un taxi. Se l'avesse aperto in quel momento sentiva che avrebbe persino sporcato il cuore di Alexander, un cuore che pensava dovesse restare innocente.   
Non appena arrivò a casa, pagò il tassista e scese velocemente da quell'automobile gialla. Salutò con un cenno del capo il portiere notturno e schiacciò convulsamente il tasto della chiamata dell'ascensore, come se questo potesse farlo arrivare al pian terreno più velocemente.   
Entrò nell'ascensore come una furia, iniziando a canticchiare un motivetto nervosamente. Appena aveveva scorto il suo palazzo aveva iniziato a sentire un nodo allo stomaco, stringendo gelosamente il quadernino al suo petto. Leggere sarebbe stato come scavare nel cuore di quel ragazzino dai meravigliosi occhi blu, come entrare nella sua testa. Era una cosa molto intima per una persona che conosceva solo da una manciata di ore, ma sentiva che avrebbe dovuto farlo se voleva conoscere di più Alexander.   
Quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono, si affrettò a cercare le chiavi del suo loft e ad infilarle nella toppa della porta. Quando finalmente la aprì, vi entrò e la richiuse alle sue spalle, appoggiandovici contro con la schiena. Davanti a lui si estendeva il suo immenso salotto immacolato e bianco, con un'immensa vetrata che si apriva su New York. Tutte le luci erano spente, solo le luci della città davano un po' di calore a quell'appartamento. Magnus si sentì nuovamente solo, ma per quella volta non se ne curò. Si avvicinò al telefono e premette per sentire i messaggi sulla segreteria, tutti appartenenti a Camille. Lo aveva chiamato diverse volte per passare insieme ancora la notte a chiacchierare, ma quella notte voleva restare con Alexander e i suoi pensieri.   
Con un semplice gesto cancellò i messaggi in segreteria e abbandonò tutte le sue cose sul divano in pelle. Proprio accanto alla lunga vetrata c'era una poltrona, dove Magnus si accomodò e vi si abbandonò. Chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro, per poi riaprirli e passare la mano delicatamente sulla copertina del quadernino. Il cuore gli si fermò in gola, mentre la mano iniziò leggermente a tremare. Avrebbe scoperto qualcosa su Alexander, avrebbe letto i suoi pensieri più segreti. Era molto più che fare del semplice e grandioso sesso, in quel caso avrebbe rischiato di innamorarsi di una persona senza nemmeno conoscerla. Leggere delle parole così private poteva causare qualsiasi cosa, e se avesse avuto un orgasmo mentale? Se avesse percepito una strana connessione con quel semplice assistente universitario? Era pronto a correre il rischio?  
Accarezzò nuovamente il quaderno e lo aprì, sfogliandolo come se stesse accarezzando l'anima di Alexander.

_«Vorrei poter cambiare le cose, vorrei poterlo fare davvero. C'è qualcosa dentro di me che è tremendamente sbagliato, ma non riesco a capire cosa. Un male, forse, da estirpare dalla radice. Ma dove è la radice? Quando si è esattamente piantata nel mio cuore?»_

_«Bisogna avere il coraggio e la forza di fare tutto, tutto ciò che si prova, che si pensa, che si vorrebbe dire.Senza di esso, cosa faremmo? Non diremmo alla persona amata che l'amiamo; non diremmo ad un nostro amico "ti voglio bene"; non sapremmo più cosa sia il mondo intero. Basta chiudere gli occhi e respirare, liberarsi da quelle parole che tanto ci tengono imprigionati e parlare, massì, anche urlare se ci va. Una persona come fa a capire cosa vuoi, se tu non lo dici? Potrebbe essere la nostra occasione, come potremmo metterci in discussione e litigare con qualcuno. Ma bisogna sempre tentare, in qualsiasi caso._  
Così guarda dentro di te, scava nelle viscere del tuo essere, e dimmi cosa provi, dimmi tutto ciò che non hai mai avuto il coraggio di dirmi."  
Tentennò, esitò per un momento, guardando il vuoto davanti a sé. Chiuse gli occhi, come lui stesso le aveva suggerito, mordendosi un labbro. Si, ce l'avrebbe fatta.  
"Ti amo, ma dimmi anche tu tutto ciò che non hai avuto il coraggio di dire."  
E lui la baciò sulle labbra, cogliendola alla sprovvista. Una mano sul suo volto, le labbra unite, il silenzio che aleggiava attorno a loro due, avvolgendoli in un'aria maestosa e fiera, abbandonandoli per sempre, lasciandoli annegare nei profondi mari dei loro occhi.  
"E' questo che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirti."»

_«Sono un fottuto masochista; tu continui a farmi del male ma io, imperterrito, continuo ad amarti. Come sempre farò. Perché voglio lasciare un’impronta dentro di te, la mia firma. Una firma rossa come il sangue, che tu mi fai colare ogni notte dal cuore. Una firma che pulsa, che ti sviscera. Una firma che mai andrà via, incisa nella tua pelle e nella tua carne.»_

_«Mi sento così sbagliato, come se ogni passo che muovessi fosse una catastrofe. Un vuoto dentro di me, che ormai di colmare non ci penso nemmeno più. Ci ho fatto l’abitudine, posso vivere con questo vuoto. Lo faccio da anni. Ma mai, prima d’ora, mi sembrava che ogni mia mossa fosse errata. Ho sempre agito d’impulso, non pentendomi minimamente di quello che faccio. Ma ora? Sembra che anche queste mie parole siano vuote e così sbagliate, così sbagliate da suscitare un senso d’ansia tale da farmi star male. Che sia giunto il momento di cambiare, di nuovo? È già arrivata l’ora di una nuova persona?»_

_«L'ho vista alla fermata della metro. In un angolo, chiusa al muro con un piccolo trolley che stringeva tra le mani. Tutti guardavano in una direzione, ma lei guardava nell'altra. Lo sguardo spento e perso di chi sta soffrendo, la bocca schiusa e la mascella quasi contratta. Avrei voluto chiederle a cosa pensasse, quale fosse il suo mostro interiore. Incapace di muovermi. Lei aveva la mente altrove, assorta nei suoi dubbi e nei suoi perché. Era così bella e assorta che non ho avuto il coraggio. Aveva solo bisogno di essere amata, aveva solo bisogno di salvarsi.»_

Magnus si fermò con il cuore in gola, chiudendo di scatto il quaderno. Tutto quello era personale, fin troppo. Era come aprire a metà il corpo di Alexander e leggere esattamente quello che la sua anima nascondeva segretamente e gelosamente. Non poteva più continuare, non riusciva a farlo. Sentiva le lacrime solcare le sue guance, calde e lente.   
Si passò una mano sul volto, dandosi una scossa per smettere. Ma improvvisamente sentì una fitta al petto, come se una scheggia gli fosse entrata improvvisamente nel cuore.

 

 

Alexander aveva sistemato la cucina e finito di bere da solo la bottiglia di vino, resosi conto di essere a casa da solo. Isabelle era uscita, Magnus era scappato con il suo quadernino. Non aveva avuto tempo di tirarsi indietro, ma non era nemmeno sicuro che l'avrebbe effetivamente fatto. In preda ad un momento di debolezza gliel'aveva consegnato, stava persino per baciarlo. Fortunatamente era scesa in campo Isabelle, interrompendoli. Lui non era tipo da baciare qualcuno al primo incontro, soprattutto un personaggio del mondo dello spettacolo. Non ne aveva conosciuti molti - anzi, nessuno - ma sapeva che avevano la fama di essere dei bugiardi. Aveva fatto una veloce ricerca su Internet per trovare notizie utili su Magnus Bane (solo dopo essersi autoconvinto finendo la bottiglia di vino), scovando così che aveva avuto molti partner di entrambi i sessi.   
Si era innervosito e aveva chiuso tutto, dandosi mentalmente dello stupido. Un personaggio famoso sapeva creare le situazioni adatte in suo favore e lui ci era tranquillamente cascato, ma allora perché aveva la sensazione che Magnus Bane non fosse uno qualsiasi? Nemmeno la settimana prima quando aveva conosciuto quel tipo in quel bar, trovandosi in sintonia immediata con lui, il suo cuore aveva palpitato così tanto.   
Si gettò sul letto stanco, dopo aver inserito nel suo stereo un cd masterizzato da lui. Sapeva che si sarebbe fatto solo del male ascoltandolo, perché le canzoni contenute in quell'album erano tutte tristi. Alexander cercava sempre di evitare che la tristezza si impossessasse di lui. Odiava essere triste, odiava sentire le lacrime pungergli gli occhi per poter sgorgare sulle sue gance. Odiava quelle brutte sensazioni, quell'orribile lama che gli trafiggeva il cuore e continuava a girarsi, facendolo sanguinare in continuazione. Eppure, certe volte, non riusciva a farne a meno. Soprattutto quando era solo, come in quel momento. L'appartamento era vuoto, la sua sorellina non era lì e poteva mostrare la sua debolezza. Per Isabelle non lo faceva mai, perché doveva vederlo come il pilastro della sua vita. In quel momento partì una canzone che avrebbe volentieri evitato, la canzone che ogni volta lo distruggeva fisicamente e psicologicamente.   
«Trousble is her only friend, and she's back again. Make her body older than it really is. And she says it's high time she went away, no one's got much to say in this town.»*  
Sentì il suo corpo scosso da un forte singhiozzo, mentre non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime che iniziarono a rigargli il viso. Quella volta, però, Alexander non si nascose e non fece nulla per far passare quella pesante maliconia, quella difficile mancanza. Era da solo e poteva sfogarsi, poteva lasciare che le sue emozioni lo travolgessero e si impadronissero di lui, per quella notte. Sentì il cuore rompersi, portandosi una mano al petto e stringendo la maglietta  tra di essa. Era tutto così indescrivibilmente doloroso che pensò stesse per morire, soffocato dalle sue lacrime salate. Le leccò dalle sue labbra, mentre il suo volto era completamente bagnato e il corpo era scosso da violenti spasmi. Si chiese perché dovesse sentirsi in quel modo a distanza di cinque anni, si chiese perché quel ricordo continuava a tormentarlo. Era una fantasma che non se ne sarebbe mai andato e che l'avrebbe perseguitato fino al giorno  della sua morte. Anni prima avrebbe voluto andare incontro alla morte che pensava di meritarsi. Era restato in vita per lei, per Isabelle. Per la sorellina che ogni tanto si infilava nel suo letto e piangeva silenziosamente. E lui non poteva far altro che accoglierla tra le sue braccia e lasciarla piangere contro il suo petto, mentre lui a sua volta si faceva forza e resisteva.   
«And they were all born pretty in New York City at night. And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight. Under the Stars and Stripes. As long as you were, tender you go. I'm watching you breathing for the last time.»**  
Si mise a sedere sul letto di scatto, portando le ginocchia contro il petto, mentre le mani continuavano convulsamente a passare attraverso i suoi folti capelli neri, tirandoli. Il lutto era quel dolore che si sarebbe portato sempre appresso, qualche giorno pesava di meno, qualche giorno come quello pesava interamente sul suo corpo. Ma c'era, era sempre presente e non se ne sarebbe mai liberato.  
Altre lacrime scesere, più velocemente, lasciandolo senza fiato, bagnandogli le labbra. Gli occhi si gonfiarono e divennero rossi, il cuore esplose nel suo petto, e un nome uscì rauco dalla sua bocca.  
«Max!»  


*Le difficoltà sono i suoi unici amici e sono tornati di nuovo. Rendono il suo corpo più vecchio di quanto lo sia davvero. E lei dice che per lei era il momento giusto per andarsene. Nessuno ha più niente da dire in questa città.  
**E mentre ci sono un sacco di bambini nati a New York di sera, la bambina di qualcuno è stata portata via dal mondo stanotte. Sotto le stelle e le strisce americane. Così com'eri forte, te ne vai teneramente. Ti sto osservando respirare per l'ultima volta.


	6. Capitolo 4

Quella notte Alexander non aveva quasi dormito, il ricordo di un passato lontano e doloroso lo avevano tormentato. Lui non aveva fatto altro che aggrapparsi ancora una volta disperatamente a quel ricordo, lasciare che il suo passato scorresse ancora una volta nelle sue vene per bruciare il sangue all'interno. Perché così si era sentito mentre pensava a Max: tra le fiamme. La mattina dopo aveva finto, soprattutto con Isabelle. Non le chiese nulla, non si scambiarono nessuna parola, ma quando la sorella minore rientrò in casa quella notte si limitò a darle un bacio sulla fronte. La conosceva molto bene, così bene che capì quanto anche lei la sera precedente avesse pensato a Max, perché i suoi occhi trasmettevano esattamente la stessa sensazione che aveva provato lui giusto qualche ora prima. Non le aveva detto niente, quando Isabelle di notte si infilava nel suo letto straziata dal dolore, Alexander si limitava solo ad abbracciarla e a carezzarle i capelli, a farle capire che lui sarebbe stato sempre il fratello maggiore che l'avrebbe protetta da ogni male del mondo.

Erano passati pochi giorni da quel momento e sembrava che le cose nell'appartamento Lightwood fossero le stesse di sempre. Isabelle non vedeva l'ora di vedere finalmente le sue fotografie, mentre Alexander continuava a lavorare per il professor Stabler senza sosta. L'unico pensiero che aveva in mente era il suo quadernino nelle mani di Magnus. Sapere di averlo fatto leggere a qualcuno lo faceva sentire molto esposto, come se lo avessero denudato e poi messo in mostra pubblicamente in una piazza. Era la sua anima, era la sua vita, era il suo dolore. Tutto quell'inchiostro su carta era ciò che di più profondo nascondeva nel centro del suo cuore, protetto e al sicuro. Avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo, ma ci sarebbe stato l'imbarazzante momento di chiedere a Isabelle il numero di Magnus. In compenso, pensò, aveva sentito John, il ragazzo che aveva conosciuto al pub con la sorella diversi giorni prima. Si era deciso a mandargli un messaggio e John non aveva esitato a rispondergli, così erano finiti a chiacchierare piacevolmente e si erano dati appuntamento per quel venerdì. Era da tanto che Alexander non aveva un appuntamento con qualcuno, ma sentiva che con John le cose potevano andare bene. C'era stato quel quasi bacio con Magnus e anche con lui, dovette ammettere a se stesso, c'era stata molta sintonia, forse più che con John. Magnus, però, era pur sempre un fotografo di moda e alla fine Alexander si era documentato online, cedendo alla sua maledetta curiosità e mania di controllare ogni dettaglio, scovando così che Magnus era stato innamorato di una donna diversi anni prima, la stessa donna con cui stava nel presente: Camille, un'attrice da lui fotografata e scoperta. Quindi Magnus l'aveva preso in giro o, nella migliore delle ipotesi, si era semplicemente lasciato andare alla piacevolezza del vino.

Comunque fossero in realtà le cose, a lui non importava. Alexander era un ragazzo comune e non pretendeva di diventare qualcuno, tantomeno di piacere a qualcuno del mondo dello spettacolo.

Quel venerdì Alexander si era alzato di buon ora, anche se dentro di sé era agitato per l'appuntamento di quella sera. Avrebbe incontrato John fuori da un ristorante che quest'ultimo aveva scelto. Non era un ristorante super elegante e costoso, ma comunque si trattava di un appuntamento e non sapeva più come ci si doveva comportare. Con quei pensieri agitati Alexander era uscito di casa e aveva preso la metropolitana. Era sceso alla solita fermata e poi era uscito da quelle vie sotterranee colmo di buone intenzioni per quella giornata, buone intenzioni che si erano trasformate in cattive quando vide la foto della sorella che spiccava in Time Square. Sapeva qualcosa riguardo quelle foto, sapeva che sarebbero state sparse per la città, ma mai in tutta la sua vita si sarebbe sognato di vedere Isabelle Lightewood nuda in Time Square, sotto gli occhi di tutti. L'istinto era stato quello di strappare con le sue stesse mani quello scatto, ma c'erano dei fattori che lo impedivano, come il fatto che non avrebbe scalato nessun edificio. Alexander divenne rosso in volto, mentre lui e altre persone non riuscivano a staccare gli occhi di dosso a quella foto. Isabelle era bellissima, seduta a terra e con il corpo di profilo; le braccia stringevano le gambe al petto, nascosto dai suoi lunghi capelli neri; il volto era rivolto verso il pubblico, con gli occhi socchiusi e la bocca semi-aperta. Isabelle non mostrava le sue nudità su grande schermo e Alexander non era nemmeno turbato da quello scatto. Quello che turbava il ragazzo erano le cicatrici della sorella minore, sembravano quasi evidenziate. Non la rendevano meno bella di quanto fosse, ma quei segni sulla pelle stavano a significare un dolore profondo, perché quelle cicatrici erano sinonimo di un lutto per la quale lei si sentiva ancora in colpa. Alexander estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca e mandò un sms veloce al professor Stabler, avvisandolo che quel giorno putroppo aveva avuto un grande imprevisto e non avrebbe potuto lavorare. Poi si incamminò furiosamente verso lo studio fotografico di Magnus Bane, perché attribuiva a lui tutta la colpa. Isabelle andava protetta, non lanciata in pasto alla popolazione newyorkese, per la maggior parte ottusa e che l'avrebbe giudicata. Che avrebbero detto i loro genitori, poi? Già si immaginava Robert muovere mari e monti per togliere quello scatto, già si immaginava Maryse svenire alla notizia. Le cicatrici erano qualcosa che Isabelle custodiva, non le aveva mai mostrate a nessuno per paura del giudizio. Una volta, al mare, aveva provato a non curarsene, ma aveva visto come le persone la guardavano e aveva deciso da quel momento di non mostrarle più a nessuno. Ora, invece, New York e i suoi abitanti, nonché turisti, potevano guardare il dolore dei Lightwood su grande schermo. Ad Alexander non importava in che modo avrebbe superato la reception, in quel momento gli interessava solo parlare con quel fotografo da strapazzo.

 

 

 

Magnus aveva passato quei giorni nel suo ufficio senza quasi mai uscirvici, ma portando sempre con sé ovunque andasse il quadernino di Alexander. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di leggerlo da cima a fondo, non dopo quel dolore che gli aveva attraversato il cuore come se qualcuno l'avesse pugnalato. Non era riuscito a spiegarsi il perché di quella sensazione, l'unica cosa che effettivamente gli importava era quella strana sensazione di mancanza. A Magnus mancavano quei due meravigliosi occhi blu e quei capelli scuri sempre scompigliati. Non si sentiva in quel modo da troppo tempo, non riusciva a capire cosa in Alexander lo avesse attratto così tanto. Non era il primo bel ragazzo che incontrava sul suo cammino, ma c'era stato qualcosa nei suoi occhi che l'avevano attirato come una calamita. "Gli occhi sono lo specchio dell'anima" diceva qualcuno, e Magnus poté giurare che aveva visto quella di Alexander. Avrebbe davvero voluto baciarlo quella sera e sicuramente lo avrebbe fatto se la sua modella non li avesse interrotti, ma non era una cosa che lo preoccupava. Magnus era totalmente convinto che lo avrebbe rivisto e avrebbe avuto un'occasione per poterlo baciare, senza effetti dell'alcol, ma solo per cause emotive di corpi che non desideravano altro che essere toccati.

Quel venerdì mattina si era rinchiuso nel suo ufficio, chiudendo a chiave in un cassetto il quadernino, e aveva risposto alle molte telefonate che si aspettava. La prima foto di Isabelle era stata esibita in Time Square e già aveva riscosso molto successo, perché tutte le riviste di gossip volevano sapere il nome della misteriosa bellezza fotografata e, ovviamente, volevano un'intervista esclusiva di Magnus. Avrebbe chiesto a Isabelle di accompagnarlo, perché tutti gli avevano chiesto qualcosa su quelle cicatrici, ma lui non ne sapeva nulla. Quando le aveva viste si era bloccato e si era posto molte domande, soprattutto aveva chiesto a Isabelle se era ancora convinta di quel progetto. Lei si era limitata a sorridere e aveva risposto: "Queste cicatrici segnano il mio passato, non devono precludere il mio futuro. Sono parte di me e ogni giorno mi ricordano chi sono, mi ricordano i miei sentimenti. Io sono pronta a mostrarle al mondo, se il mondo non è pronto... Beh, la cosa non mi riguarda."

Sorrise ripensando a quel momento, Isabelle era diventata per Magnus una fonte di ispirazione, una Dea da guardare con ammirazione, perché quella ragazzina sprigionava coraggio e forza da ogni poro. Aveva scorto nei suoi occhi una nota di tristezza e oscurità, ma aveva anche notato l'attimo dopo tutta la determinazione che racchiudeva dentro di sé. Il mondo doveva essere più come Isabelle Lightwood, sarebbe stato certamente un mondo migliore.

Magnus stava per alzarsi e concedersi una pausa, quando vide suonare il telefono della linea interna all'edificio. Alzò la cornetta e sentì la voce della ragazza alla reception:

«Signor Bane, mi dispiace tantissimo, ma un ragazzo è riuscito a salire perché la vuole incontrare. Sembra arrabbiato, dice di essere il fratello di una sua modella. Devo chiamare la sicurezza?»

Magnus ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo in segno di dissenso. Isabelle lo aveva avvertito durante lo shoot che probabilmente il fratello non l'avrebbe presa molto bene, ma non se lo aspettava lì.

«Va bene così, non si preoccupi. Se ne avrò bisogno allora chiamerò io la sicurezza.»

Salutò la receptionist e poi andò alla sala d'aspetto, raggiungendola proprio mentre le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e lasciarono passare un Alexander completamente sconvolto. Non appena lo vide, Alexander lasciò cadere a terra la sua valigetta e gli si avvicinò, trattenendosi dall'afferrarlo per il colletto della camicia rosa che Magnus indossava.

«Tu, fotografo da strapazzo che non sei altro, come hai osato! Come hai convinto mia sorella a spogliarsi nuda, eh? Hai visto il suo corpo?»

Magnus si sentì offesso, scrollandosi di dosso quel ragazzino e guardandolo minaccioso negli occhi.

«Ho visto il corpo di tua sorella, credi che non abbia degli occhi? Isabelle è bellissima e non ha niente di cui vergognarsi, nemmeno di quelle cicatrici. Le ho chiesto se voleva essere comunque fotografata e mi ha detto di sì, anzi... Saresti fiero di ciò che ha detto, se solo mi ricordassi le sue esatte parole.»

Alexander si passò le mani tra i capelli, sentendosi ancora totalmente sconvolto. Non solo Magnus Bane aveva provato a baciarlo, ma aveva apprezzato persino il corpo nudo della sorella minore.

«Io sono fiero ogni giorno dei passi di Izzy e tu... Tu dovresti vergognarti! Sei venuto a casa nosrta e hai persino provato a baciarmi dopo che hai visto il corpo nudo di mia sorella, che non ti lascia indifferente.»

Magnus alzò un sopracciglio e incrociò le braccia al petto, con un sorriso divertito dipinto in volto.

«Oh, allora il vero problema è che non ci siamo baciati e sei geloso che ho visto prima tua sorella nuda, volevi essere tu il primo?»

Alexander aprì la bocca per ribattere a quell'assurdità, ma con un gesto della mano Magnus lo interruppe e gli si avvicinò. Alexander si sentì improvvisamente agitato, l'arrabbiatura si era notevolmente affievolita, mentre sentiva il cuore agitarsi nel petto. Magnus era proprio davanti a lui, a pochi centimetri di distanza, che lo guardava dall'alto e sorridente.

«Tu conocerai tua sorella da tutta la vita e la proteggerai per sempre, ma Isabelle non sembre ha bisogno di essere protetta. Ti confesso che persino io ero preoccupato che lei potesse sentirsi imbarazzata, non pronta per questo tipo di progetto. Ma tua sorella è una vera forza della natura e non ha paura, perlomeno non più.»

Alexander si passò una mano sul volto, stanco, arretrando di qualche passo. Isabelle non era più una sedicenne spaventata, anche se il dolore si impadroniva di lei questo non voleva dire che non fosse forte.

«Isabelle è mia sorella, io mi prendo cura di lei. So che è una donna forte, forse anche più di me, ma... Devo proteggerla, mi capisci? Anche se non è spaventata, anche se è forte, io sarò sempre la roccia sulla quale potrà fare affidamento.»

Magnus non smise di sorridere, avvicinandosi nuovamente ad Alexander e poggiando innocentemente la sua mano su una spalla del ragazzo. In risposta, Alexander sentì quel punto del suo corpo andare a fuoco.

«Alexander, tu sei una roccia, ma le rocce si corrodono con l'acqua. Non potrai contenere le lacrime di tutti, altrimenti cederai pian piano.»

Alexander sentendo il suo nome pronunciato nuovamente per intero, con quel tono caldo e calmo, si sentì improvvisamente calmo. Era più basso di Magnus, così alzò lo sguardo e lo puntò nei suoi occhi scuri come la notte. Provò a scorgervi qualcosa, ma era come se i suoi occhi avessero una barriera protettiva.

Nella stanza calò il silenzio, solo i loro due respiri potevano essere percepiti. Magnus stava per dire altro, muovendo la mano libera verso la schiena di Alexander, ma sembrava che il cosmo si muovesse solo per interrompere ogni suo volere. Si sentirono le porte dell'ascensore aprirsi nuovamente e Camille si avvicinò ai due ragazzi, abbassando gli occhiali da sole sulla punta del naso. Storse la bocca, ma non ebbe tempo di dire nulla. Alexander l'aveva riconosciuta come la donna bellissima che frequentava il famoso fotografo di moda. Dovette ammettere a se stesso che era divinamente bella, quasi come se fosse finta, come se fosse una bambola di porcellana. Si staccò bruscamente da quello che stava per diventare un abbraccio, un qualcosa che la fidanzata di Magnus Bane poteva tranquillamente fraintendere.

«Mi scusi signorina Belcourt, io e il suo fidanzato non stiamo facendo nulla. Mi stava consolando!»

Camille gli sorride dolcemente, mentre Magnus maledisse l'universo per tutte quelle situazioni sbagliate che lo avvicinavano ad Alexander, ma poi glielo strappavano sempre via.

«Non preoccuparti, ragazzino, mi fido del mio uomo.»

Alexander divenne leggermente rosso in volto, recuperando alla svelta la sua valigetta.

«E poi io ho un appuntamento stasera... Con il mio ragazzo John e quindi... Beh, arrivederci!»

Senza aggiungere altro, imbarazzato oltre ogni limite, Alexander entrò velocemente nell'ascensore del piano e scomparve dalla vista dei due, sentendo il cuore esplodere nel petto. Magnus strinse le mani a pugno e si allontanò dalla donna, sedendosi su un divanetto.

«Non avevamo detto che potevo comunque vivere la mia vita privata?»

Camille si sedette accanto a lui, sbuffando.

«Certo, ma hai sentito, no? Ha già un ragazzo e tu non sei un amante, mio dolce Magnus.»

«Mi spieghi perché diavolo sei qui?»

«Sono qui per chiederti chi è quella ragazza e perché non mi hai parlato di questo servizio. Hai visto quelle cicatrici, sì?»

Magnus sbuffò e si alzò dal divanetto, facendo cenno alla donna di seguirlo.

«Le ho viste e non sono assolutamente affar tuo, Belcourt!»

 

Una volta in strada, Alexander aveva corso per qualche metro e poi si era fermato con il cuore in gola, sudato. Poco prima, in quella sala d'aspetto, aveva provato il forte desiderio di baciare Magnus Bane, nonostante lui stesso quella sera avesse un appuntamento con un altro ragazzo. Anche il fotografo aveva avuto lo stesso desiderio, nonostante fosse fidanzato con quell'attrice dalla bellezza disarmante. Si chiese in quale pasticcio si fosse cacciato, ringraziando il fatto di essersi preso il giorno libero. La sola cosa che voleva fare, in quel momento, era tornare a casa e mettersi in pigiama, per poi stare tutto il giorno sul divano a pensare a se stesso.

Alexander prese un profondo respiro, recuperando energie, per poi incamminarsi innocentemente verso casa, come se l'ardente bramosia delle labbra di Magnus irruente contro le proprie appartenesse già ad un passato lontano.


	7. Capitolo 4.5

Isabelle era uscita da casa velocemente, ridacchiando alla scena che aveva appena interrotto tra il fratello e Magnus. Non era sua intenzione farlo, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettata un momento del genere tra i due. Se solo avesse sospettato dell'interesse, sarebbe restata in disparte il tempo necessario.

Aveva deciso di abbandonare quell'allegra compagnia perché il ragazzo con cui stava uscendo, un tipo davvero particolare dai capelli neri e blu, l'aveva chiamata per festeggiare il suo primo set fotografico. Isabelle non aveva saputo rinunciarvi, così si era infilata nella sua stanza e si era cambiata d'abito, indossando un paio di pantaloni neri in pelle e una maglietta bordeaux a maniche lunghe, attillata e scollata. Si era leggermente truccata e poi era uscita subito da casa, fingendo di non aver visto l'esatto momento prima di un bacio. Si era incamminata da sola per le strade di Brooklyn, ma non era assolutamente preoccupata di percorrerle in solitudine. Conosceva quelle vie meglio di se stessa, avendole percorse tutti i giorni per raggiungere il suo locale preferito, dove anche quella sera avrebbe incontrato i suoi amici. Non sapeva esattamente se fossero veri amici, perché a parte qualche serata insieme a divertirsi non li conosceva privatamente. Non si era mai soffermata ad instaurare un legame profondo con qualcuno che fosse esterno alla sua famiglia, però sapeva attrarre le persone e a parlarci senza troppi problemi. I legami affettivi erano ancora un completo mistero per lei, nonostante avesse provato ad instaurare dei rapporti amorosi con diversi ragazzi. Tutti, però, avevano deciso di lasciarla sola, fraintendendo completamente la sua persona. Chiunque, nella sua vita, l'aveva sempre vista come una ragazza estremamente forte e solitaria, così nessun ragazzo aveva mai provato a solcare l'enorme muro che aveva eretto attorno a sé. Forse sbagliava lei, ma aveva sempre paura ad aprirsi con qualcuno che non conosceva bene, perché odiava esporre il suo cuore come se fosse carne da macello.

Arrivò al locale e sorrise sentendo la musica che pompava anche per la strada, una musica che la invase completamente non appena varcò la soglia d'ingresso. Non era molto grande ed era in perfetto stile pub, con lunghi tavoli di legno e luci verdi soffuse, che illuminavano di poco i tavoli e lasciavano gli spazi vuoti con una scarsa visibilità. Passò accanto al bancone del bar e salutò con un cenno del capo il barista, nonché proprietario, per poi raggiungere un ragazzo alto, dai lunghi capelli che superavano di qualche centimetro le spalle.

«Meliorn!»

Il ragazzo si voltò sentendosi chiamare e le sorrise, carezzandole dolcemente una guancia. Si abbassò verso di lei e le lasciò un delicato bacio sulle labbra, facendo scivolare una mano alla base della sua schiena.

«Izzy, finalmente sei arrivata. Ci sediamo al tavolo insieme agli altri?»

Lei gli sorrise e si fece condurre ad un tavolo di legno, proprio accanto ad un piccolo palco posto sul fondo del locale. Vide una locandina piena di colori accesi, con il disegno di una volpe con la criniera di un leone e dello stesso colore di quell'animale. Apparteneva ad una rock band, i Foxion, che avrebbe suonato quella sera. In quel locale erano soliti far suonare band dal vivo, ma a lei non era mai importato troppo e non si era soffermata nemmeno una volta ad ascoltarne una.

Si sedette al tavolo con Meliorn, pieno degli amici di quel ragazzo. Si sentiva un po' fuori luogo, perché tutti erano dei punk e degli alternativi. Spesso Isabelle non li capiva, non perché avesse qualche problema di genere, ma perché guardavano sempre tutti con aria di superiorità e lei odiava tremendamente chiunque si sentisse superiore. Però sopportava per poter stare con lui, nonostante lui facesse parte di quel gruppo e a volte si comportava come loro, come un saccente snob. Cercò di non curarsene troppo ed evitare di dire ciò che realmente pensava di loro per tutta la serata, mentre Meliorn continuava ad offrirle da bere. Nel frattempo, sul palco, era salita la rock band e aveva iniziato a suonare qualche canzone, mentre una piccola folla di persone si era radunata ai piedi del palco e si muoveva a tempo. Lanciò un'occhiata al cantante e restò per un po' ad osservarlo, trovandolo oltremodo buffo. Era un ragazzo molto alto e con il fisico asciutto, che indossava un paio di jeans strappati e una maglietta nera con scritto "I'm not a nerd, I am an intellectual badass". Scosse la testa e cercò di non pensare alla sua voce che le entrava involontariamente nelle orecchie, nonostante quella voce fosse riuscita a distrarla dal discorso. Però Isabelle attribuì anche colpa all'alcol che iniziava a fare effetto, chiedendosi se non fosse il caso di smettere di bere e tornare a casa dal fratello maggiore. Meliorn notò improvvisamente il suo delicato volto pensieroso, così le rubò un bacio e la fece alzare. Insieme raggiunsero il bancone e ordinò una serie di shot, facendoli bere anche alla ragazza. Alla fine, Isabelle aveva deciso di lasciarsi andare, di dare ad Alexander tutto lo spazio che gli serviva. Già il fratello maggiore si preoccupava per lei tutti i giorni, oltre ad essere sempre sommerso di lavoro, dimenticandosi pure di se stesso, e lei non voleva incasinarlo più di quando già non fosse. Forse Magnus era restato e Alexander si era finalmente lasciato andare, non lo sapeva e se avesse avuto ragione non aveva intenzione di disturbarlo ancora. Lei e il fratello erano completamente diversi, soprattutto nella vita amorosa. Lei non riusciva a stare da sola, anche se si trattava più di contatto fisico che rapporto umano, perché non permetteva a nessuno di prenderle il cuore senza riportarlo indietro. Alexander, invece, era allergico a una vasta gamma di emozioni umane, ma Isabelle sapeva perfettamente che lui nella vita avrebbe voluto innamorarsi perdutamente di qualcuno, mentre lei era restia a farlo.

Aveva deciso di smettere di bere, perché sapeva che se avesse bevuto ancora poi sarebbe finita male la sua serata. Lei voleva solo staccare dalla sua vita per quella sera, dimenticarsi di chi fosse. Aveva passato la giornata a farsi fotografare nuda da un famoso fotografo di moda, il cui nome era sempre sulla bocca di tutti e la sua fama faceva il giro del mondo. Quel pomeriggio si era sentita pronta per quel passo, pronta a mostrare le sue cicatrici non solo a Magnus ma all'intera città. Probabilmente il padre l'avrebbe chiamata non appena avesse appreso la notizia, ma Robert non aveva più potere su di lei. Non le importava il giudizio di nessuno e avrebbe difeso quegli scatti persino con suo fratello, perché era stanca di vivere nel dolore. Quelle cicatrici ogni giorno le ricordavano il passato e la tormentavano, bloccandola e spaventandola, ma aveva deciso che quel passato oscuro non avrebbe pregiudicato il suo futuro. Seduta a quel tavolo, a mezzanotte passata, si era chiesta per l'ennesima volta quanto sarebbe stata diversa la sua vita se Max non fosse morto. Probabilmente non si sarebbe mai trasferita a New York, probabilmente la sua carriera di modella si sarebbe avviata molto prima. Sapeva, però, che la sua vita non doveva più restare ancorata a quel passato, anche se in quel passato il suo dolce fratellino la svegliava ogni mattina saltando sul suo letto.

Improvvisamente Isabelle sentì le lacrime pungerle gli occhi, così si alzò senza dire una parola. Percorse il locale da una parte all'altra, raggiungendo una porticina nascosta e uscendo sul retro, dove solo i bidoni dei rifiuti facevano da sfondo. L'aria fredda le punse le guance arrossandole, mentre prendeva un profondo respiro e si poggiava con la schiena al muro di fredda pietra. Una lacrima le scese lungo la guancia, mentre il ricordo di Max iniziava a farsi pesante sul petto, lasciandola senza respiro. Era colpa sua, lei aveva ucciso il suo fratellino e tutto quello era ingiusto. Lei stava per realizzare i suoi sogni, mentre Max...

«Ehi, tutto bene?»

La voce di un ragazzo interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri, facendole aprire gli occhi di scatto. Il cantante della band che aveva appena suonato era accanto a lei e notò che la superava di una testa. Si passò una mano sulla guancia, imbarazzata. Isabelle Lightwood non piangeva in pubblico.

«Sì, stavo solo pensando ad una cosa.»

«Beh, non pensarci più o continuerai a piangere.».

Isabelle alzò le spalle, staccandosi dal muro e vestendo la sua solita maschera di facciata.

«La faccenda, comunque, non ti riguarda.»

Il ragazzo sorrise, sistemandosi gli occhiali con un meccanico gesto della mano.

«Hai ragione, non sono affari miei. È un mio orribile difetto, cerco sempre di risollevare il morale di chi sta a terra! Perdonami.»

Le sorrise ancora una volta, infilandosi le mani in tasca per poi voltarsi. Era lì solo perché stava rimettendo la sua attrezzatura nel furgone della sua band, pronto per tornarsene a casa. Il giorno dopo avrebbe avuto lezione in Università e ci sarebbe stato l'assistente del docente, Simon era sicuro di non andargli molto a genio e un ritardo non poteva che peggiorare la già precaria situazione.

«Mi chiamo Isabelle.»

La ragazza si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, maledicendosi mentalmente per aver fermato quello strano ragazzo. Non era assolutamente il suo tipo, ma qualcosa in quel cantante l'aveva attratta e doveva capire perché. Il ragazzo, dal canto suo, si voltò e allungò una mano verso di lei, sorridente.

«Lewis, Simon Lewis.»

Isabelle la strinse velocemente, per poi lasciarla andare e chiudere le braccia al petto. Simon si mise accanto a lei, poggiando la schiena contro il muro e osservandola di sottecchi.

«Sai, hai ragione... non sono affari miei e non ci conosciamo, non voglio nemmeno sapere cosa ti fa stare così male. Ma che ne dici se provo, almeno, a non farti avere questi brutti pensieri? Sono un estraneo, ma sono docile.»

Isabelle lo guardò confusa, chiedendosi in cosa si fosse imbattuta quella notte. Certamente non aveva voglia di rientrare, sicuramente non voleva tornare a casa. Simon in quel momento sembrava la migliore opzione che avesse, così per una volta decise di fidarsi e lasciarsi andare. Quel giorno per lei era il giorno delle eccezioni, come lo aveva ribattezzato proprio in quell'istante, quindi oltre alla decisione di voler mostrare il proprio corpo alla popolazione newyorkese, decise che poteva fidarsi di quel cantante. Comunque, si disse, chiunque indossasse una maglietta di quel tipo era davvero inoffensivo.

«Va bene, Lewis, ti metterò alla prova.»

Il volto di Simon si illuminò e si staccò dal muro, prendendola istintivamente per mano e iniziando a incamminarsi fuori da quel posto buio. Isabelle osservò la sua mano dentro quella del ragazzo, tremendamente fredda, e per la prima volta, stranamente, non si sentiva a disagio.

«Ti porterò in un posto meraviglioso, dove scommetto non sarai mai stata. O forse sì, ma non sei mai stata nell'orario giusto.».

 

 

Il tragitto non fu troppo lungo o comunque per Isabelle non lo era stato per nulla. Simon era riuscito a convincere un amico e si era fatto prestare un vecchio furgone. Aveva poi guidato verso una spiaggia, verso Manhattan Beach, un luogo tranquillo di New York, una piccola spiaggia dove durante il giorno la folla era molto meno rispetto ad altre zone della città. Isabelle era già stata lì con il fratello in qualche occasione, seppur poche se le ricordava bene e conosceva quel posto. Si disse che Simon non sarebbe riuscita a stupirla, ma si dovette ricredere. In spiaggia c'erano dei giocolieri che destreggiavano il fuoco in piccoli spettacoli pirotecnici, con alcuni ragazzi attorno che suonavano delle chitarre per accompagnarli.

«Probabilmente ci sarai stata in questa spiaggia, ma non avrai mai visto questo spettacolo. A dire la verità nemmeno io, sai... ogni notte c'è qualcosa di diverso. L'arte di strada non deve morire e questi ragazzi la tengono sempre in vita. Qualche sera fa c'era un anziano signore, probabilmente un senzatetto, e aveva per il corpo una serie di campanelli. Ha ballato per diverso tempo e i campanelli suonavano senza una minima stonatura o sbavatura, è stato... maestoso.».

Isabelle osservò il suo volto, completamente rilassato e allegro. Simon aveva gli occhi che brillavano per l'emozione e Isabelle pensò che i suoi occhi somigliavano a due stelle luminose. Si avvicinarono al gruppo degli artisti di strada, insieme ad altri ragazzi che li osservavano ammaliati. Restarono entrambi in silenzio a godersi lo spettacolo, gli occhi scuri della ragazza seguivano incessantemente il movimento del fuoco. Non seppe quantificare il tempo in cui restarono lì, Isabelle seppe solo che tutto quello le stava scaldando il cuore. Per la prima volta si era fidata di un ragazzo e le sue aspettative non erano state deluse, ma anzi ne era restata piacevolmente sorpresa. Pensava che Simon fosse una persona genuina, semplice ed estremamente gentile.

Passarono un paio d'ore sulla spiaggia, chiacchierando e ridendo tranquillamente. Finalmente Isabelle riuscì a scrollarsi di dosso i problemi e i ricordi, finalmente era riuscita a riottenere il controllo sul suo presente e a goderselo. Era quasi l'alba quando Simon la riaccompagnò a casa, rassegnandosi al fatto che quel giorno non sarebbe andato a lezione. Sapeva chi era Isabelle, lo aveva sempre saputo, e qualche ora prima non gli sembrava vero che aveva trovato il coraggio di parlarle. Non gli sembrava vero che lei avesse deciso di seguirlo!

Arrivati sotto casa della ragazza, Simon decise di dirle la verità.

«Io già ti conoscevo, Isabelle, o meglio... sapevo chi eri. Ti ho vista qualche volta insieme a tuo fratello, ovvero l'assistente universitario del professor Stabler.».

Isabelle istintivamente si spaventò, chiedendosi se quel ragazzo l'avesse per caso seguita e avesse mosso qualche filo per poter avere quell'occasione con lei. Simon colse il suo sguardo e si spaventò a sua volta, conscio di aver pronunciato una frase ambigua.

«Oh no, non fraintendermi, non sono uno stalker! So solo chi sei, tutto qui. Non sapevo che stasera ti avrei trovata in quel locale, ci ho solo suonato e per caso eri lì fuori mentre sistemavo l'attrezzatura.».

Isabelle restò seria, poggiando una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo e avvicinando il suo volto.

«Ti credo, Lewis, e non so perché. Ora devo andare, mio fratello si sarà appena svegliato e non voglio che non mi trovi a letto per troppo tempo, altrimenti chiama la protezione civile.»

Simon ridacchiò, sentendo un nodo alla gola. Aveva il volto di Isabelle tremendamente vicino al suo e poteva sentire chiaramente il suo odore.

«Buona notte, Isabelle.»

La ragazza infilò la mano nella tasca del suo giubbotto ed estrasse il suo rossetto rosso, aprendolo e scrivendo una serie di numeri contro il finestrino.

«Chiamami quando vuoi, Lewis. E prova a stupirmi ancora come hai fatto questa notte!»

Decise di regalargli un ultimo sorriso, per poi infilare nuovamente il rossetto nel giubbotto e scendere dalla macchina, scomparendo poco dopo dalla sua vista. Simon si ritrovò ad osservarla e a sorridere come un ebete, non riuscendo a fermare i battiti del suo cuore e a non sentirsi euforico per la notte appena passata. Scosse il capo e accese il motore della macchina, avviandosi verso casa sua.

«Sei una rubacuori, Isabelle Lightwood.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo aver scritto il 3.5 ho pensato, "Ma Isabelle quella notte che ha fatto? Ho già inserito Simon, seppur solo nominato, perché non creare anche la Sizzy?" e così ho creato questa cosa. Se ben ricordate avevo nominato un Lewis e volevo inserirlo, giocare con le meravigliose coppie create dalla Clare. Probabilmente lungo la narrazione della storia spunterà qualche capitolo Sizzy, non sarà una cosa fissa ad ogni capitolo. Quindi quando vedrete un ".5" potreste avere a sorpresa un capitolo Sizzy o un altro tipo di spin-off. Sto sperimentando questa cosa, abbiate pietà di me, soprattutto nel giudicare i miei Simon e Isabelle.   
> Spero che la sorpresa vi sia piaciuta :D  
> Un paio di note: il nome della band, Foxion, è stato suggerito da mio cugino (11 anni) a cena. Foxion è il gruppo in cui l'hanno inserito durante il SummerCamp questa estate ed è, come si evince dal nome, fox+lion. La frase sulla maglietta di Simon l'ho cercata in Internet e l'ho trovata troppo bella, dovevo inserirla.


	8. Capitolo 5

Magnus era riuscito a cacciare Camille dal suo studio, finalmente. Dopo che aveva fatto irruzione, irrompendo in un momento delicato, lei lo stava costringendo a uscire di casa quella sera. Magnus, però, aveva rifiutato. Era sempre dell’umore adatto per un party, lui li amava alla follia, ma era infastidito dal comportamento dell’amica. Si era comportata male con Alexander e l’aveva cacciato, probabilmente facendolo sentire inadatto a quella situazione. Magnus aveva firmato il contratto, ma c’era comunque l’accordo che poteva vedere chiunque e intraprendere una relazione. Sapeva che era una cosa piuttosto difficile da mettere in pratica, ma non per questo Camille aveva il diritto di interrompere qualsiasi rapporto umano che non la interessasse. Così l’aveva lasciata uscire dal suo studio da sola, chiudendosi poi dentro. Non aveva intenzione di uscire con lei da quell’edificio, anche se sarebbe servito per essere fotografati insieme. A Magnus, però, in quel momento non importava. Aveva trascorso tutta la giornata a lavorare, immergendosi completamente nella fotografia, una delle sole cose che lo faceva sentire bene con se stesso e con il mondo che lo circondava. Spesso essere Magnus Bane era pesante, avrebbe voluto togliersi quegli abiti ed essere semplicemente una persona comune. Ma lui non si era mai comunque ritenuto comune, quindi era un’utopia pensare di poterlo essere, anche solo per un giorno. Alla fine della giornata, quando ormai il giorno aveva fatto spazio alla notte, sprofondò su una poltrona della sua sala d’aspetto e chiuse gli occhi, massaggiandosi le tempie con le lunghe dita colme di anelli d’oro bianco e argento, ninnoli che amava tenere e mostrare. Prese un profondo respiro e il suo pensiero volò involontariamente al ragazzo dai ribelli capelli corvini, dagli occhi blu profondi come il mare aperto. Alexander era riuscito a scuotere qualcosa in lui, qualcosa che pensava di non poter mai provare nella sua vita. I colpi di fulmine li aveva sempre lasciati ai film e alle storie d’amore, non pensava che potessero accadere davvero. Soprattutto non a lui! Era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso da quella situazione, anche se un po’ lo spiazzava. Era sano provare un tale sentimento per uno sconosciuto? Ma Alexander era davvero sconosciuto, nonostante avesse curiosato nel suo quadernino? Non che lui l’avesse letto tutto, non solo perché era una cosa estremamente privata, ma perché voleva scoprire il cuore di Alexander da solo, passo dopo passo. Si mise a ridere per quel pensiero, dandosi del pazzo. Da quando Magnus Bane faceva quei tipi di pensieri? Lui era l’uomo che tutti dipingevano come inarrivabile, maestoso, quasi non totalmente umano. Certamente non lo definivano angelico, quasi più demoniaco. Magnus sapeva da cosa era dovuto quel pensiero comune, era dovuto dal fatto che nessuno conosceva il suo passato. Probabilmente non l’avrebbe fatto conoscere a nessuno, una cosa così oscura e infelice doveva restare segreta nel suo cuore, nella sua testa.

Scosse il capo e si alzò, sentendosi frustrato da tutta quella situazione. Non si era mai sentito in dovere di fingere chi non era con nessuno, né con il mondo dello spettacolo né con il mondo privato. Magnus Bane era semplicemente se stesso, senza pretese né vanti, senza indossare maschere o fingersi chi non fosse. Allora perché, stando in contatto con quel ragazzino, si sentiva completamente turbato nel profondo? Non che non fosse sicuro di sé o di chi fosse, ma Alexander era stato in grado di smuovere qualcosa dentro di lui che era assopito da sempre, qualcosa che Magnus pensava di non avere. E lo aveva visto solo due volte!

Rise amaramente, aggirandosi irrequieto per la stanza. Stava impazzendo, non aveva altra spiegazione. Probabilmente era stato colpito da una strana malattia.

‹‹Devo chiamare Catarina e farmi visitare da lei, non ho altra scelta.››

Catarina Loss era un’amica di vecchia data, lei e Magnus erano quasi cresciuti insieme. Lui aveva deciso di diventare un famoso fotografo, mentre Catarina aveva deciso di aiutare le persone e così era diventata medico. Magnus si fidava solo di lei per essere curato, così magari avrebbe potuto vederla e farsi visitare. Decise di non perdere tempo, così afferrò velocemente la sua giacca di pelle e corse fuori dal suo studio. Magnus non si premurò nemmeno di chiamarla, sapeva esattamente che quella sera sarebbe restata a casa da sola e non sarebbe uscita. Senza nemmeno chiamare come al solito il suo autista, Magnus si incamminò velocemente per le strade affollate di New York, sapendo che avrebbe raggiunto la sua amica in poco tempo. Fortunatamente Catarina non abitava molto distante dal suo studio, si era concessa un piccolo appartamento non molto lontano da quella strada. Mentre cercava di evitare le persone che affollavano i marciapiedi, Magnus passò per Time Square. Si fermò e ammirò l’arte, ammirò la bellissima Isabelle che si innalzava prepotentemente tra altre pubblicità. Dovette ammettere a se stesso che era stato facile fotografarla, Isabelle aveva dentro di sé un vero e proprio talento naturale, davanti all’obiettivo si trasformava completamente. Magnus osservò quelle cicatrici e sorrise, chiedendosi quale storia ci fosse dietro di esse. Non aveva osato chiederlo alla sua modella, per rispetto della privacy altrui e per il dolore che le avrebbero potuto causarle ricordando. Magnus la capiva, capiva perfettamente il dolore altrui e lo rispettava, quasi lo osannava. Anche lui nella sua vita aveva sofferto, anche lui evitava di parlarne e sperava che le persone non si impicciassero troppo, così aveva dato il suo spazio a Isabelle. Se lei un giorno avesse voluto raccontargli la storia della sua vita, beh… Magnus l’avrebbe ascoltata.

Riprese a camminare, infilando le mani nelle tasche del cappotto. Per colpa di quella foto aveva pensato ancora ad Alexander e sentì nuovamente lo stomaco in subbuglio.

Finalmente raggiunse l’appartamento di Catarina ed entrò dal portone costantemente aperto. Salì la prima rampa di scale e si fermò davanti ad una vecchia porta in legno scuro, appena usurata dal tempo. Bussò insistentemente, finché non sentì rumore di piedi arrivare alla porta, che poi si spalancò davanti a lui. Catarina Loss, una donna poco più bassa di lui e da lunghi capelli blu che le cadevano sulle spalle, guardò l’uomo che stava in piedi sull’uscio di casa con un sopracciglio alzato.

‹‹Magnus, che ci fai qui?››

Lui le sorrise, per poi cambiare espressione poco dopo e assumerne una affranta.

‹‹Sto male, devi visitarmi. Mi fai entrare?››

La donna alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo fece passare, richiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

‹‹Non potevi prendere appuntamento e venire domani come qualsiasi paziente normale?››

Magnus osservò l’appartamento, piccolo ma accogliente, pieno di oggetti che Catarina aveva collezionato durante gli anni. Era sempre stata una donna di mondo, una donna umanitaria, e aveva girato per diversi anni per aiutare i meno fortunati. Solo recentemente si era fermata a New York.

‹‹Ma io non sono normale, lo sai!››

‹‹Ahimè, lo so! Vuoi una tazza di tè?››

‹‹Sì, volentieri.››

Magnus la seguì nella piccola cucina, sedendosi al tavolo in marmo e osservandola mentre prendeva un bollitore e lo riempiva di acqua.

‹‹Allora, come mai non sei con Camille? Hai finalmente capito di aver fatto una stupidata?››

‹‹Questa sera non avevo voglia di stare con lei, anche perché non sto bene.››

‹‹Spero che la voglia di stare con lei ti passi per sempre, quella donna non va bene per te. Te l’avevo già detto!››

‹‹Ricordo qualcosa in proposito, l’avevi paragonata ad un vampiro o mi sbaglio?››

‹‹Non ti sbagli, Magnus, perché lei è un vampiro. Lei succhia l’energia vitale dalle persone, usando e usandole come le pare, e poi le lascia a marcire in un angolino quando si sente soddisfatta. Sta facendo così anche con te!››

Magnus si osservò le unghie laccate di nero, fingendosi disinteressato. Non era lì per parlare di una attrice, ma del suo profondo problema di salute.

‹‹Camille serve anche a me e comunque non sono venuto qui per questo.››

Il bollitore fischiò e Catarina lo spense, prendendo due tazze bianche dalla credenza e poggiandole su due piattini. Li poggiò sul tavolo, uno davanti a Magnus, e poi versò l’acqua dal bollitore a una teiera, che mise a sua volta al centro del tavolo. Aprì un altro sportello della cucina e prese un grande contenitore in legno nero, contenente una serie di bustine di tè di ogni tipo. Magnus aspettò che lei lo lasciasse sul tavolo e subito lo aprì, frugando e prendendo un particolare tè nero prodotto in India.

‹‹Allora, Magnus, sei malato. Quali sono i sintomi?››

Magnus mise la bustina di tè nella teiera, per poi guardare Catarina negli occhi, preoccupato.

‹‹Ho sempre mal di stomaco, accompagnato da mal di testa e scarso appetito. Sono irrequieto e oltre al mal di stomaco sento sempre qualcosa allo stesso livello. Non è male, ma è… nausea?››

Catarina lo ascoltò attentamente, riempiendo poi entrambe le tazze di tè caldo.

‹‹Mh. Da quanto hai questi sintomi? ››

Magnus si fece aria con la mano, compiendo un gesto perlopiù teatrale che utile. Nel frattempo, Catarina si era alzata a prendere del latte e lo zucchero, che si era dimenticata poco prima.

‹‹Da una settimana. Non riesco nemmeno a dormire! Mi agito nel sonno, capisci?››

Catarina annuì, mettendo due zollette di zucchero nel suo tè.

‹‹Oltre a questi sintomi hai avuto qualcosa di concreto? Vomito? Febbre?››

Magnus si versò del latte e iniziò a mescolare distrattamente il contenuto della sua tazzina. Ad Alexander come piaceva il tè caldo? Lo preferiva al caffè?

‹‹Oh mio Dio, no! A parte queste scocciature sto bene.››

Catarina prese un generoso sorso del suo tè, restando in silenzio qualche secondo e chiedendosi da quale dimensione effetivamente il suo amico proveniva.

‹‹Ho capito cosa hai.››

Gli occhi di Magnus si illuminarono e lui si sporse speranzoso verso di lei, attendendo che continuasse.

‹‹Hai proprio una bella cotta. Ecco cosa ti consiglio: molla Camille e vai dalla persona che ti sta causando tutto questo, poi invitala fuori a cena. Caso chiuso!››

Magnus restò in silenzio a fissarla per qualche istante, incredulo. Non sapeva se Catarina stesse scherzando o fosse seria, così aspettò ancora qualche secondo. Catarina, però, non accennava a ridere o a fare altro, era estremamente seria. Finì il suo tè e mise la tazzina nel lavandino, appoggiandosi al banco con i glutei e osservando l’amico.

‹‹Magnus?››

‹‹Catarina…›› respirò, passandosi una mano sul volto per poi continuare. ‹‹…e di chi dovrei essere innamorato?››

La donna dai capelli blu incrociò le braccia al petto, alzando un sopracciglio.

‹‹Proprio non lo so, ma comunque ho parlato di cotta, non di innamoramento. C’è qualcosa che desideri dirmi, Bane?››

Magnus si alzò e finì in un solo sorso la sua tazza di tè, seguendo l’amica nel metterla nel lavandino. La fissò negli occhi e scosse il capo, ancora incredulo della diagnosi.

‹‹Grazie per il tuo aiuto, Catarina. Ora andrò a casa a rimuginare su questa conversazione e a bermi un bicchiere di rosso. Anzi no, una bottiglia è meglio.››

Catarina si mise a ridere, abbracciando l’amico.

‹‹Chiamami quando vorrai parlarmene!››

 

 

Alexander era andato all’appuntamento, nonostante avrebbe volentieri evitato. Dopo aver parlato con Magnus quella mattina era ritornato a casa, per poi infilarsi sotto le coperte. Il professor Stabler l’aveva chiamato nella sua pausa pranzo e aveva chiacchierato con lui, rassicurandolo sulla foto della sorella. Alexander però si scoprì non essere totalmente turbato da quella foto, forse in parte era sì il motivo del suo essere irrequieto. La cosa che lo aveva lasciato visibilmente scosso era il fatto che avrebbe voluto baciare Magnus Bane. Nel lungo tragitto fino a casa non aveva fatto altro che pensare a quelle labbra, si immaginava il loro sapore e la loro morbidezza. Si era immaginato il tipo di bacio, lento, ma passionale.

Si era dato mentalmente dello stupido e poi si era deciso ad alzarsi dal letto, passando l’intero pomeriggio a ciondolare per casa. Isabelle era uscita con un ragazzo misterioso, Alexander aveva trovato un bigliettino sul tavolo in cucina. Aveva dormito per molto tempo, recuperando le ore perdute, così non l’aveva sentita uscire di casa. Doveva ritenersi fortunata, si disse mentalmente.

Verso l’ora dell’appuntamento si era cambiato, indossando un paio di jeans neri semi attillati e una camicia grigia chiara. Si era sistemato i capelli con un gel e poi si era spruzzato un po’ di profumo, pronto a passare una tranquilla serata con John. Non sentiva più l’agitazione che quella mattina lo attanagliava, Alexander era diventato tutto ad un tratto tranquillo e per niente preoccupato. Così aveva raggiunto il luogo dell’incontro, salutando con un bacio sulla guancia il biondo che lo stava aspettando da qualche minuto. Entrarono e ordinarono quasi subito da magiare, per poi infilarsi in una fitta chiacchierata. Era piacevole conversare con John, ma la mente di Alexander non riusciva a far altro che pensare a Magnus Bane. Era come se avesse un fantasma di Magnus Bane che lo seguiva e parlava con lui, una fastidiosa presenza costante. A differenza di quel pomeriggio, quando si era trovato ad arrossire da solo nella penombra della sua stanza, Alexander si era trovato ancora infastidito dal comportamento di quel fotografo da strapazzo, termine con il quale lo aveva appena definito. Come si permetteva di toccarlo e lasciargli quelle bruciature sulla pelle? Perché era proprio convinto che avesse dei segni evidenti sulla pelle, proprio dove si erano appoggiate le mani di Magnus.

Tutti quei pensieri non avevano fatto altro che distrarlo per tutta la serata e più volte si era scusato con John, dando la colpa al molto lavoro arretrato che lo occupava sempre di più. Alla fine della cena, John gli aveva proposto di fare una passeggiata per poter stare ancora un po’ insieme e chiacchierare. Alexander aveva accettato, camminando tranquillamente per le vie di Brooklyn. D’un tratto John si era fermato e l’aveva preso per mano, tirandolo a sé. Ad Alexander era iniziato a battere velocemente il cuore, mentre la scena avveniva al rallentatore. Aveva visto gli occhi di John chiudersi, le labbra leggermente sporte all’infuori e quasi toccarono quelle di Alexander. Lui, però, fu più veloce e si sposò, in modo che le labbra del biondo toccassero la sua guancia. Quella mattina aveva avuto per un attimo il desiderio di baciare John, se gli si fosse presentata l’occasione durante l’appuntamento, ma in quel momento era riuscito solo a pensare a quanto ingiusto fosse nei confronti di Magnus.

Alexander chiese scusa al biondo e lasciò bruscamente la sua mano, iniziando a correre a perdifiato lungo la strada. Senza che se ne rendesse conto, come se stesse vivendo qualcosa di completamente surreale, chiamò un taxi e gli diede un indirizzo. Poggiò la fronte contro il finestrino e guardò verso l’alto le luci della città che coloravano la notte, che illuminavano i suoi occhi blu. Stava andando da Magnus Bane, ma non sapeva dove abitava, così era andato nel suo studio. Pagò il tassista e scese dall’auto gialla, guardando il grattacielo con un nodo in gola. Ma cosa diamine stava facendo? Con quale scusa si sarebbe presentato verso la mezzanotte del venerdì sera in uno studio fotografico, presumibilmente vuoto? Entrò dalla porta principale e puntò lo sguardo alla receptionist, che subito lo bloccò all’ingresso.

‹‹Ancora tu? Oh no, questa volta non mi freghi!››

Alexander alzò le mani in segno di resa, fermandosi all’ingresso.

‹‹Non proseguirò oltre, lo prometto.››

La receptionist assottigliò lo sguardo, alzando la cornetta del telefono interno e componendo un numero. Poco dopo Alexander la sentì parlare.

‹‹Signor Bane? Scusi se la disturbo a quest’ora del venerdì sera, ma qui c’è il ragazzino che ha fatto irruzione oggi nel suo studio.›› Ci furono una manciata di interminabili secondi di silenzio. ‹‹D’accordo, lo faccio aspettare.›› La segretaria appoggiò la cornetta, guardando sostenuta il ragazzo. ‹‹Il signor Bane sarà qui a momenti, fortunatamente era nelle vicinanze.››

Alexander annuì e si poggiò con la schiena al muro, aspettando pazientemente e sentendo il nervosismo dilagare nel petto. Arrivati a quel punto era ormai ufficiale, era un completo idiota. Aveva lasciato un bellissimo ragazzo su un marciapiede per andare nello studio di un famoso fotografo di moda, per di più già impegnato con una bellissima e incantevole attrice. Ma cosa aveva di sbagliato?

Magnus si chiese come mai Alexander avesse lasciato il suo ragazzo nel bel mezzo di un appuntamento, così non aveva esitato nell’accorrere da lui. Aveva chiesto scusa a Catarina e poi era uscito velocemente dal suo appartamento, correndo per le strade di New York. Si era fermato a qualche passo dal portone principale, recuperando fiato per non farsi vedere troppo entusiasta per quell’improvvisazione. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, ravvivandoli, e poi entrò tranquillamente.

‹‹Alexander, non ti aspettavo qui. È successo qualcosa?››

Di nuovo il suo nome completo, come mai non lo odiava se pronunciato da lui? Si staccò dal muro e iniziò a balbettare qualcosa di confuso, poi gli venne in mente un’illuminazione.

‹‹Ho davvero tanto, tantissimo bisogno del mio quadernino. Potrei riprendermelo?››

Magnus si era trattenuto dal ridere mentre l’aveva visto confabulare, per poi fargli cenno di seguirlo. Si rivolse alla receptionist, intimandola di non far salire nessuno al suo piano e che se qualcuno chiedeva di lui, Magnus Bane non esisteva più per nessuno.

Alexander e Magnus entrarono insieme nell’ascensore e salirono silenziosamente fino al piano dello studio. In quello stretto cubiculo le loro mani si erano sfiorate diverse volte e l’aria era stata impregnata di scintille elettriche, come se un loro semplice tocco potesse produrre energia. Alexander era nervoso, Magnus sorrideva tra sé e sé. Arrivati al piano, Magnus spense il suo cellulare e staccò la linea fissa. Alexander lo guardò confuso, mentre le mani iniziavano a sudare.

‹‹Che stai facendo?››

Magnus gli si avvicinò e Alexander scorse uno sguardo felino nei suoi occhi, quasi famelico. Il nodo in gola si fece più grande.

‹‹Faccio sì che l’Universo non mi interrompa più, Alexander.››

Magnus diede ragione a Catarina proprio mentre stava correndo nel suo studio. Solo perché qualcuno gli aveva detto che Alexander era andato da lui, Magnus aveva abbandonato la sua amica, che lo stava aiutando, per il sintomo del suo malessere fisico.  Alexander aveva risvegliato in lui qualcosa che dormiva, che esisteva nel più profondo pozzo del suo essere. Alexander lo stava scuotendo, lo stava mettendo in discussione come nessuna persona mai prima aveva fatto.

‹‹Magnus…››

Alexander aveva capito cosa stava succedendo e il nodo alla gola si era magicamente sciolto, mentre l’attesa del momento iniziava a farsi sempre più pesante. Tutte le domande che si era posto quel pomeriggio scomparvero.

Magnus si era avvicinato e aveva poggiato una mano sulla guancia di Alexander, mentre l’altra era sulla parte bassa della sua schiena. L’aveva bruscamente tirato a sé e poi si era limitato a chiudere gli occhi. Alexander non fece come poco prima, non si spostò né scappò via. Chiuse a sua volta gli occhi, mentre le sue labbra incontravano quelle di Magnus Bane. Erano soffici, morbide e calde. Dopo qualche istante, Magnus fece scivolare la lingua dentro la bocca di Alexander, carezzando la sua lingua e iniziando una danza che sembrava essere vecchia di millenni. Era come se le loro bocche e le loro lingue si conoscessero da sempre, era come se quel bacio fosse stato provato e riprovato. Era come se si fossero già incontrati in una sorta di vita precedente. Alexander sentì un lungo brivido di piacere percorrergli la spina dorsale, mentre le mani afferrarono i lembi del cappotto aperto di Magnus e lo tirarono più a sé. Baciare Magnus era la cosa giusta da fare in quel momento, era sempre stata la cosa giusta da fare. Era come essere dissetati dopo una lunga corsa faticosa sotto il sole. Alexander stava finalmente respirando, avvolto da quel caldo abbraccio era come se avesse finalmente trovato il suo posto nel mondo. Le loro gambe erano come intrecciate, i loro petti si erano scontrati e si muovevano freneticamente l’uno contro l’altro, sentendo i reciproci cuori battere come in una tempesta. Magnus sentì che i sintomi fisici erano scomparsi. Alexander era ancora in grado di scombussolarlo, ma sentire la bocca contro la propria era una vera e pura boccata d'aria fresca. Era come se solo allora Magnus avesse iniziato finalmente a vivere, come se prima di quel momento tutto fosse una macchia oscura e indecifrabile. Alexander era la luce che serviva ad illuminare la sua vita, la sua ancora di salvezza, la prova che poteva ancora avere fede. Alexander era…

‹‹Alexander!››

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho scritto questo capitolo ascoltando questa canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQ4MQ_uhBSs  
> Vi consiglio di leggere il testo in italiano e leggere il bacio pensando a quelle parole.


	9. Capitolo 6

Nessuno dei due seppe quanto tempo passarono in quella posizione, al buio, nella sala d’aspetto dello studio di un famoso fotografo di moda, a baciarsi. A nessuno dei due, poi, importava molto del luogo o del tempo. In quel momento tutto si era fermato: gli orologi non battevano più l’ora, la terra aveva smesso di girare, ogni cosa al mondo si era fermata. Tranne loro e quel bacio, che ogni secondo che passava sembrava vivere ancora. I loro petti si erano scontrati e potevano chiaramente sentire il battito impetuoso dei loro cuori, veloci come due cavalli in corsa. Solo il bisogno di avere più fiato li fece fermare, ma l’abbraccio non venne sciolto. Magnus portò entrambe le mani sui fianchi del ragazzo, facendole passare sotto il giubbotto, e fece cozzare i loro bacini. Poggiò poi la fronte contro la sua, chiudendo gli occhi e socchiudendo leggermente le labbra. Alexander si abbandonò tra quelle braccia, tenendo stretti i lembi del cappotto di Magnus, come per paura che potesse sfuggirgli da un momento all’altro. Alzò i suoi occhi blu verso il volto in penombra del fotografo e lo osservo attentamente, incapace di descrivere il turbinio di emozioni che stava provando in quel momento. Per qualche istante solo il rumore dei loro respiri affannati ruppe il silenzio di quella notte. Magnus aprì improvvisamente gli occhi e li puntò in quelli di Alexander, perdendovici dentro.  
‹‹Non sto veramente insieme a Camille.››  
Magnus non accennò a spostarsi di un millimetro, anche se Alexander si sentì improvvisamente irrequieto a quella frase. Magnus lo riafferrò prima che potesse sgusciare via dalle sue braccia, stringendolo con più forza contro di lui e accostando le labbra al suo orecchio.  
‹‹Ha voluto che firmassi un contratto per pubblicità. Sono stato innamorato di lei un tempo, o almeno lo credo, ma ora non lo sono più. Ora voglio te, Alexander.››  
Alexander sentì un nodo alla[GOLA](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3590059#86238704), mentre abbassava lo sguardo intimidito. Anche lui voleva Magnus, ma non sarebbe mai riuscito a dirlo con tale semplicità.  
‹‹Magnus…››  
‹‹È vero che hai un ragazzo?››  
In quel momento ad Alexander tornò in mente John e un leggero senso di colpa si fece largo nel suo petto: era letteralmente scappato da un appuntamento.  
‹‹Non ho un ragazzo, altrimenti non ti avrei baciato.››  
Magnus ridacchiò, avvicinando le labbra a quelle di Alexander, per poi dedicare loro un leggero e morbido bacio a stampo.  
‹‹Tecnicamente ti ho baciato io!››  
Alexander roteò gli occhi e sbuffò leggermente, strattonando Magnus dal cappotto e avvicinandolo bruscamente a sé. Poggiò le labbra contro quelle di lui e le leccò con la punta della lingua, così Magnus le aprì e si ritrovarono nuovamente a baciarsi. Si trovarono ancora ad annullare totalmente la distanza tra i loro corpi, ma quel secondo bacio era più lento, più controllato e delicato. Alexander si staccò dopo poco, leccandosi involontariamente il labbro inferiore, cosa che fece impazzire Magnus.  
‹‹Ora siamo pari, no?››  
Magnus rise, strofinando la punta del naso contro la guancia delicata, e leggermente tinta di rosso, di Alexander.  
‹‹Mi concedi un appuntamento?››  
Era una domanda semplice, ma bastò a far sentire le farfalle nello stomaco di Alexander.  
‹‹Sì.››  
   
Erano restati a baciarsi ancora diversi minuti, l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro. Nessuno dei due avrebbe voluto lasciare quel morbido tepore, ma il tempo scorreva e Alexander dovette tornare a casa. Magnus gli promise che la sera dopo una macchina sarebbe andato a prenderlo a casa sua per il loro appuntamento, e lo stomaco di Alexander fece una capriola udendo quelle parole. Il ragazzo non seppe nemmeno dire in che modo era arrivato a casa, quale tragitto avesse affrontato. La sua testa era ancora aggrappata al ricordo di qualche minuto prima, quando le sue labbra erano state toccate da Magnus. Distrattamente, mentre apriva la porta di casa, si portò l’indice e il medio alle sue labbra e le sfiorò, sorridendo inconsciamente. Richiuse la porta alle sue spalle e abbandonò le chiavi sul mobiletto all’ingresso. Entrò in cucina e notò un biglietto di Isabelle, che lo avvisava che quella notte sarebbe tornata molto tardi, forse ancora il mattino dopo. Accartocciò il biglietto e lo buttò nel cestino, togliendosi poi il cappotto e abbandonandolo sullo schienale del divano. Si recò nella sua[STANZA](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3590059#568651) e si sdraiò sul letto a pancia in su, le mani unite dietro la testa e gli occhi puntati al soffitto. Quella sera era uscito per un appuntamento romantico con John e aveva pomiciato con Magnus Bane. Non rientrava propriamente nei suoi piani, ma l’aveva davvero fatto, era riuscito a soddisfare il desiderio della settimana prima, quando aveva dato colpa al troppo vino. Alexander pensò che una volta soddisfatta quella voglia se ne sarebbe liberato, in realtà quel bacio non aveva fatto altro che aumentare la bramosia di quella meravigliosa bocca.  
Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi stranamente tranquillo all’idea che la sera dopo avrebbe cenato a casa di Magnus, che per la prima volta avrebbe visto il suo appartamento e sarebbero stati diverse ore da soli. Nella sua mente si materializzò il bacio di prima, ma la sua fantasia viaggiò e nei suoi pensieri le mani di Magnus non si erano fermate, dai fianchi le aveva mosse fin sotto la sua maglietta, carezzandogli il fianco con la mano destra e il ventre con la mano sinistra. A quel pensiero, Alexander si sentì leggermente eccitato, spostando una mano da dietro la schiena e allungandola al suo ventre, immaginando che fosse quella di Magnus Bane. _Magnus aveva catturato con i denti il suo labbro inferiore, mentre la mano che era sul ventre gli aveva sbottonato i jeans e iniziava a calargli la cerniera. Con la punta dell’indice, poi, gli aveva sfiorato il[SESSO](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3590059#31708701) eccitato e costretto nella biancheria intima. _ Alexander gemette, mentre la sua mano libera provvedeva a ripetere quei gesti che nella sua testa erano più vividi che mai. _Magnus rise e gli succhiò appena il labbro inferiore, infilando una mano nei boxer del ragazzo, iniziando a massaggiarlo con calma. La mano che prima era sul fianco si era spostata, aveva afferrato i jeans e la biancheria, strattonandoli verso il basso e calandoglieli alle ginocchia._ Alexander si sentiva sempre più eccitato, ansimando soffocatamente, mentre con la mano si era calato i pantaloni e le mutande, scalciandole via dalle sue gambe e gettandole a terra. Il contatto con l’aria fredda della sua stanza l’aveva fatto fremere, ma non se ne era curato e aveva afferrato la base del suo membro, percorrendo lentamente la lunghezza con la mano, su e giù. _Magnus lo baciò prepotentemente, aumentando il ritmo della mano contro la sua erezione, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzava lasciva un gluteo sodo._ Alexander sentì l’eccitamento scorrergli lungo la spina dorsale, facendogli inarcare la schiena. Ormai si sentì all’apice del piacere. _Magnus spostò le labbra alla mandibola, baciandola fino ad arrivare all’orecchio, dove gli sussurrò “non trattenerti, Alexander”._ E lui non lo fece, Alexander sentì esplodere dentro di sé il piacere, mentre il suo seme si riversava nella sua mano e un nome uscì dalla sua bocca, basso e rauco: Magnus.

   
********

   
Magnus aveva passato il sabato a realizzare la sua idea di primo appuntamento con Alexander, volendo realizzare qualcosa di perfetto e unico, caratteristiche che per lui appartenevano a quel ragazzo. Magnus aveva chiamato il ristorante giapponese migliore della città e aveva chiesto loro di preparare i loro piatti migliori, poi aveva  chiamato un vecchio amico nel mondo degli arredamenti e aveva fatto risistemare tutto il suo salotto.  Aveva fatto togliere il divano in pelle nera e il tappeto, lasciando libero quasi tutto lo spazio di quella stanza, e al loro posto aveva messo un tavolino basso e due cuscini su due lati vicini. Aveva comunicato al suo autista l’indirizzo di Brooklyn dove abitava Alexander, chiedendo di non farlo entrare dalla porta principale di quel grattacielo ma da una porta su un lato della strada che nessuno mai controllava. Sicuramente ci sarebbe stato qualche paparazzo che avrebbe riconosciuto la sua macchina e avrebbe fotografato Alexander. Aveva un contratto con Camille e non voleva rischiare che i giornali parlassero di tradimenti, anche se lui non aveva nulla da nascondere e avrebbe volentieri passeggiato con Alexander per Central Park, mano nella mano. Scacciò via velocemente quel pensiero che lo stava distraendo dai suoi preparativi, per poi chiamare il ristorante e ordinare dei piatti. Cinque minuti prima dell’arrivo di Alexander, dei ragazzi giapponesi avevano fatto il loro ingresso nell’appartamento di Magnus, portando tutti i piatti da loro preparati in cucina e poggiandoli sul grande tavolo da pranzo posto al centro. Magnus li ringraziò e pagò, per poi tornare nel soggiorno e guardare con aria soddisfatta il suo arredamento. Era molto semplice, ma le luci della città creavano un’atmosfera romantica adatta per quell’occasione. Spense le luci del soffitto e soffuse quelle delle lampade, poste agli angoli della sala.  
Magnus stava sistemando i due cuscini quando sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta di casa. Sorrise spontaneamente, camminando a passo spedito verso l’ingresso e aprendo la porta, senza nemmeno controllare dallo spioncino. Alexander era lì, in piedi davanti a lui, mentre gli sorrideva imbarazzato.  
‹‹Benvenuto, Alexander. Entra pure!››  
‹‹Grazie.››  
Il ragazzo entrò e si guardò un po’ attorno, scrutando l’appartamento. Se l’era immaginato molto moderno e così era, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che fosse stato così grande e nella Midtown. Quando l’autista l’aveva fatto scendere pensò che fosse uno scherzo, invece Magnus era proprio il tipo di uomo che viveva in un appartamento di lusso. Subito dall’ingresso si vedeva il salotto, ma Alexander subito non fece caso allo stile giapponese che Magnus aveva improvvisato. Un’immensa vetrata faceva da muro a quella stanza, rendendo la scena leggermente surreale. Le luci della città illuminavano teatralmente gli spazi, creando un gioco di ombre e luci che l’avevano lasciato quasi senza fiato.  
‹‹Wow, il tuo appartamento è… bellissimo. Molto diverso dal mio, sicuramente.››  
Magnus sorrise, chiudendo la porta di casa e mettendosi alle sue spalle, sfilandogli il cappotto.  
‹‹Il tuo è piccolo, ma molto accogliente e caldo. Il mio è asettico!››  
Alexander ebbe un brivido che partì dal collo e scese fino alla parte bassa della schiena.  
‹‹È meraviglioso, invece. Complimenti!››  
‹‹Grazie.›› gli baciò leggermente il collo al di sotto dell’orecchio, per poi poggiare il cappotto di Alexander sul muro basso che divideva l’ingresso dal corridoio d’entrata. ‹‹Accomodati pure, io arrivo con la cena. Spero che ti piaccia la cucina giapponese!››  
Si spostò dal suo posto, mentre Alexander si sentì improvvisamente freddo senza quel minimo contatto tra di loro. Timidamente, il ragazzo si infilò le mani in tasca e si strinse nelle spalle, entrando in soggiorno e notando un pianoforte posto all’angolo più estremo della stanza.  
‹‹Suoni il pianoforte?››  
La cucina era divisa dal salotto da un muretto basso, come quello che divideva il soggiorno dall’ingresso, così Magnus aveva osservato con la coda dell’occhio il ragazzo. Sorrise a quella domanda, perché nessuno gli credeva quando diceva che lo sapeva suonare.  
‹‹Sì, ne sono capace. Forse non sono bravissimo, non chiedermi di cantare, ma ogni tanto suonare mi rilassa.››  
Alexander si voltò verso di lui, i suoi occhi blu brillavano, e gli sorrise.  
‹‹Un giorno, quando vorrai, mi piacerebbe sentirti.››  
‹‹Un giorno, Alexander.››  
Alexander camminò fino alla vetrata, osservando gli edifici che si stagliavano imponenti di fronte a lui. Si sentiva stranamente bene e il suo cuore non era più agitato come la sera prima, anche se continuava a pensare al volerlo baciare per tutta la sera. Ma dovevano pur mangiare, no?  
Magnus lo raggiunse qualche istante dopo, poggiando delle ciotole sul tavolino basso. Fece cenno ad Alexander di sedersi, per poi farlo a sua volta. Gli spiegò che aveva fatto cucinare dal suo ristorante preferito a New York, perché lui non era in grado nemmeno di preparare un piatto semplice e preconfezionato come i maccheroni al formaggio. Alexander rise genuinamente a quell’affermazione, mentre Magnus restava incantato dal suo sorriso. Per tutta la cena non aveva fatto altro che osservare il suo volto rilassato e ascoltarlo, giudicando la sua voce come melodiosa. Non era l’Alexander taciturno che aveva conosciuto fino a quel momento, ma quel suo chiacchierare non lo infastidiva per niente. Tutt’altro, Magnus in quel momento decise che avrebbe potuto restare ad ascoltarlo per tutta la vita. I suoi occhi blu, inoltre, avevano assunto una tonalità più ombrosa e misteriosa con quel gioco di luci soffuse e cittadine che era riuscito a ricreare, togliendogli quasi completamente il fiato. Alexander, invece, si sentiva stranamente bene, come non lo era mai stato. Aveva avuto diversi appuntamenti nella sua vita ed era sempre stato un buon conversatore con quei ragazzi, con qualcuno era persino stato in sintonia, ma con Magnus… con lui era tutto completamente diverso, ogni sensazione, ogni tocco sfuggevole e accidentale, ogni parola era diversa. Non era solo semplice sintonia che lo aveva spinto a chiacchierare amabilmente con lui, era un istinto che sentiva primordiale dentro di lui. Era come se fosse sempre stato destinato a farlo, come se si conoscessero da tutta una vita.  
‹‹Sei mai stato in Giappone, Magnus?››  
Magnus gli sorrise dolcemente, annuendo.  
‹‹Un paio di volte, per lavoro. Ho fotografato qualche modella giapponese.››  
‹‹E non ci sei mai stato per piacere personale? Una vacanza?››  
‹‹Beh, non sono mai partito per il Giappone con quell’intento, ma l’ho comunque vissuto. È stata una bella esperienza, mi sono particolarmente divertito.››  
Magnus iniziò a raccontare del suo ultimo viaggio verso l’Impero del Sol Levante, parlando del suo servizio fotografico e delle cose meravigliose che aveva visitato grazie ad una guida turistica. Alexander lo ascoltò attentamente, ridendo di tanto in tanto quando lui gli raccontava qualche aneddoto divertente.  
‹‹Tu, invece, sei stato da qualche parte fuori dall’America?››  
Alexander alzò le spalle e spostò lo sguardo davanti a sé, osservando le luci della città.  
‹‹Io vengo da Turlock, in California. Ho visto solo la mia città e New York negli ultimi cinque anni, diciamo che non ho mai visto nulla nemmeno in America.››  
Magnus alzò un sopracciglio e si sporse verso di lui con la schiena, con l’aria confusa dipinta sul volto.  
‹‹Come mai?››  
Alexander alzò le spalle e volse lo sguardo verso di lui, gli occhi dipinti da un velo di tristezza.  
‹‹Da adolescente ho sempre pensato che sarei restato per sempre a Turlock e avrei insegnato in una scuola elementare, frequentando poi il professore bello e dannato di educazione fisica della mia ipotetica idea di futuro. Poi… le cose sono cambiate e io e Isabelle ci siamo trasferiti qua, cinque anni fa. Lei aveva diciotto anni e io venti, ho deciso di studiare qui. E poi, fortunatamente subito dopo la laurea, sono diventato assistente del mio docente di Letteratura. Non ho tempo per viaggiare, forse nemmeno lo voglio fare.››  
Sorrise amaramente, pensando alla vita completamente diversa che avrebbe avuto se Max fosse ancora vivo. Magnus allungò una mano e gli carezzò dolcemente una guancia, facendolo arrossire appena. Alexander non se lo aspettava, soprattutto non si immaginava quello sguardo. Magnus non lo stava guardando con compassione, ma con… umanità.  
‹‹Non puoi perderti le bellezze del mondo, permettimi di portarti con me una volta. Ok?››  
Alexander annuì, socchiudendo gli occhi a quel tocco delicato e leggero. Magnus lo trovò oltremodo incantevole e perfetto. Quel ragazzo in poco tempo aveva avuto la capacità di riempirgli il cuore, inondandolo di una sensazione strana che lo rendeva costantemente felice. Si conoscevano da poco, avevano ancora molto da scoprire l’uno dell’altro, ma quella volta Magnus non aveva paura a lasciarsi completamente andare.  
‹‹Magnus, voglio essere onesto con te. Non so nemmeno perché te lo sto dicendo, ma… mi piaci.››  
Alexander pronunciò quelle parole arrossendo e cercando di evitare il suo sguardo. Non aveva mai detto a nessuno al primo appuntamento quelle due paroline innocenti, ma in quel momento le pensava davvero. Le pensava già da quando si erano quasi baciati nel suo appartamento, davanti alla libreria, ma dirle era tutt’altra faccenda. Non era nulla di che, perché poteva piacergli qualcuno tanto quanto gli piacevano i cereali nel latte quando era adolescente. In quel caso però, riconobbe a se stesso che non era la stessa cosa. Magnus era tranquillità, era fiducia. Magnus era dimenticarsi le fatiche della giornata e godersi la vita per come andava realmente vissuta, senza vergogna e timore.  
Magnus non disse nulla, non rispose a quell’affermazione. Si limitò a spostarsi velocemente, per poi baciarlo sulle labbra con delicatezza, ma con un fuoco che dentro i loro corpi si stava accendendo. Baciare Alexander era dissetarsi dopo una lunga corsa, era riacquistare fiato dopo essersi immersi nel mare.  
Il ragazzo allungò le mani al suo collo e si spostò con il sedere, avvicinandosi completamente a Magnus. Approfondì quel bacio, sentendo il sangue ardere dentro di lui. Entrambi i corpi fremevano e le loro mani iniziarono a vagare su di essi, toccandosi reciprocamente al di sopra dei vestiti. I loro respiri si confusero insieme, le mani si trovavano e si intrecciavano, per poi lasciarsi nuovamente e tornare ad esplorare ogni centimetro del corpo dell’altro.  
Improvvisamente, il cellulare nella tasca del cappotto di Alexander iniziò a suonare. Sapeva che la suoneria apparteneva alla sorella minore, alla quale aveva impostato un suono personalizzato. Si staccò dal bacio e guardò Magnus negli occhi.  
‹‹Scusa, questa è Izzy e devo rispondere.››  
Magnus annuì e spostò a fatica le mani da quel corpo, osservandolo mentre si alzava e recuperava il cellulare. Alexander rispose e parlò a bassa voce, chiedendole se fosse successo qualcosa di grave. Magnus lo vide sbiancare e sgranare gli occhi, così si alzò a sua volta allarmato e lo raggiunse. Il ragazzo chiuse la chiamata e rimise il cellulare in tasca, per poi afferrare velocemente il cappotto e indossarlo.  
‹‹Scusami, devo scappare. Mia madre è appena arrivata da Turlock!›› 


	10. Capitolo 7

Magnus si era offerto di accompagnarlo a casa, ma Alexander aveva gentilmente declinato il suo aiuto. Maryse era una donna delicata, nemmeno lui sapeva esattamente come comportarsi con la sua stessa madre.  
Magnus aveva salutato il ragazzo con un bacio, avvolgendolo tra le sue braccia, e Alexander fu quasi tentato di non andarsene più da quella calda stretta. Però fu costretto, così aveva abbandonato quel lussuoso appartamento ed era corso verso Brooklyn, sperando di raggiungere la sorella per darle soccorso il più velocemente possibile. Maryse era una donna piuttosto autoritaria e lo era sempre stata, sin da quando lui era piccolo. Non era una cattiva madre, ma aveva sempre un'aria imponente che li intimidiva leggermente. Li aveva educati in modo rigiro e composto, nonostante poi Isabelle avesse preso una strada un po' libertina. Ma Maryse era sempre stata molto critica con i figli, sembrava che lei, per loro, avesse già dei progetti prestabiliti e quindi non potevano prendere altri BINARI. Alexander però aveva un altro progetto di vita, dentro di sé custodiva un segreto che solo la sorella conosceva. Maryse e Robert avevano prestabilito che lui diventasse il braccio destro del padre nell'azienda di famiglia, mentre per Isabelle avevano stabilito una carriera politica. Nessuno dei due, però, aveva seguito il loro destino già segnato. Alexander perseguiva il sogno di poter pubblicare un libro, mentre Isabelle sognava di diventare una modella di fama mondiale. Entrambi si erano trasferiti dalla California a New York per seguire ciò che il cuore diceva loro, nonché per allontanarsi dai drammi famigliari. Maryse e Robert non erano mai andati a trovarli né loro erano mai tornati a casa, le videochiamate su Skype erano bastate in quegli anni. Alexander si passò una mano sul volto, mentre scendeva velocemente le scale della metropolitana. Si chiese a cosa dovesse il piacere della visita della madre, ma sapeva già rispondersi: le fotografie della sorella. Evidentemente la notizia era già giunta alle orecchie dei genitori e quindi era questione di tempo, Robert sarebbe arrivato a New York. I drammi famigliari sarebbero iniziati di lì a poco e sicuramente lui avrebbe litigato con suo padre.  
Alexander salì sulla metropolitana e si sedette su in posto libero, a quell'ora della notte tutte le linee erano pressoché vuote. Poggiò i gomiti sulle gambe e si prese la testa tra le mani, chiudendo gli occhi e inspirando a fondo. In quel momento avrebbe voluto che Magnus fosse seduto accanto a lui, magari gli avrebbe preso la mano e gli avrebbe sorriso. Riaprì gli occhi e si mise a sedere composto, poggiando la schiena e osservando il vagone semi-vuoto. Su quella linea, a quell'ora, c'erano gran poche persone: un uomo anziano con dei vestiti mal messi, i capelli brizzolati e sudaticci attaccati alla fronte; una ragazzina dark, dai capelli corti neri con delle meches multicolor e jeans strappati, che masticava la cicca con la bocca aperta. Alexander li osservo e pensò a loro, a quali vite potessero vivere, a cosa li aveva spinti a prendere quella metro a quell'ora. Il vecchio, secondo lui, era un vecchio uomo d'affari che aveva perso tutto pian piano: famiglia, salute e soldi, così ora si ritrovava ad elemosinare denaro in giro per la città e a vivere di stenti. La ragazza, invece, viveva in una tranquilla villettina ai margini della città, con due genitori che si amavano e amavano lei a loro volta; a quella ragazzina, però, la vita andava stretta e nessuno la capiva, il suo dolore interiore lei lo manifestava in quel modo, con quei vestiti gridava che voleva essere aiutata. E lui cosa era? Lui era un ragazzo che aveva paura di realizzare il suo sogno, che era appena tornato da un appuntamento con un ragazzo fantastico, che rientrava a casa per affrontare la madre al posto della sorella e rimettere ogni tassello del puzzle al suo posto. Come ogni volta. Come faceva da sempre. Non si era portato Magnus con sé non perché avrebbe dovuto presentarlo alla madre, ma perché la sua famiglia aveva una certa abilità nei litigi e di farlo assistere, di umiliarsi in quel modo al loro primo appuntamento non ne aveva voglia. Ci sarebbe stato tempo, magari più avanti, per far conoscere a Magnus quel lato di sé e farlo spaventare al punto da farlo scappare. Prima voleva goderselo per un po'.  La sua fermata arrivò presto, troppo presto, così dovette abbandonare l'anziano senzatetto e la ragazza dark. Arrivato sentì un nodo alla gola, perché non vedeva la madre da anni e non sapeva se era pronto a quel passo. Ogni critica, ogni parola cattiva, ogni sguardo deluso sarebbero stati come una coltellata nel petto. Maryse, però, era comunque sua madre e lui la amava nonostante tutto. Si decise a salire le scale e infilò le chiavi nella porta di casa, accorgendosi poi che era aperta. Le tolse e aprì la porta, fingendo un sorriso rilassato.  
«Sono a casa!»  
Isabelle era seduta sul divano, con le braccia conserte al petto, lo sguardo fisso verso il vuoto. Sentendo la voce calda del fratello, si alzò e lo raggiunse, visibilmente turbata e scossa. Alexander pensò che il litigio aveva già avuto inizio. Stava per dirle qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che l'avrebbe tranquillizzata, quando vide sua madre in piedi accanto alla libreria. Maryse era sempre stata una donna bellissima e tutti quegli anni di lontananza non l'avevano cambiata, era certamente invecchiata, ma restava estremamente elegante e affascinante. Era (=hai ripetuto una donna per tre volte in davvero pochissime parole. Puoi benissimo toglierlo sia nel secondo che nel terzo caso, secondo me) alta, dal fisico sodo e snello. Lunghi capelli corvini le ricadevano sulle spalle e sulla schiena, pizzicandole leggermente il collo. I suoi occhi neri lo stavano fissando impassibili, la bocca era contratta in una smorfia, le braccia conserte al petto. Alexander sorrise debolmente e le si avvicinò, bisbigliando.  
«Ciao, mamma.»  
Maryse sciolse le braccia e strinse il figlio in un abbraccio veloce, con una pacca finale sulla schiena. Alexander pensò che preferiva sicuramente gli abbracci di Magnus.  
«Alec, dove eri? Pensavo che tu e tua sorella passaste insieme ogni serata. E' piccola, sai che è tuo dovere tenerla d'occhio.»  
«Mamma!» intervenne Isabelle, stringendo i pugni. «Ti ho già detto che non sono più così piccola e sono cinque anni che viviamo qui, ho imparato a cavarmela da sola. Smettila di volermi controllare sempre»  
Maryse lasciò il figlio, facendo un passo avanti verso Isabelle e la guardò con severità.  
«Sei così brava a cavartela da sola che New York City è tappezzata di tue foto nuda, con le cicatrici in bella mostra. E' così che tu te la cavi da sola? E' così che ringrazi tuo padre e me per averti permesso di vivere qui con tuo fratello? Cosa dirà la gente su quelle cicatrici?»  
«Non me ne frega niente di quello che dice la gente, per quel che mi riguarda possono parlare quanto vogliono. Il corpo è mio e decido io cosa farne. Ho scelto di essere fotografata da un famosissimo e bravissimo fotografo di moda, che ha pubblicato quelle foto come denuncia verso un mondo che predilige l'aspetto esteriore perfetto. Io non sono perfetta, tutti gli esseri umani sono frammentati, hanno cicatrici e imperfezioni. Il mio corpo è segnato, ma segna la mia storia, la storia di quella che ero e di quella che sono diventata. E' incoraggiare le persone a mostrare il proprio dolore e a condividerlo, perché solo in questo modo possiamo superarlo. E' incoraggiare le persone a non aver paura a essere se stesse.»  
Isabelle aveva parlato d'un fiato, senza fermarsi un secondo, tant'è che aveva il fiatone e sembrava leggermente sconvolta. Alexander l'aveva ascoltata e si era sentito tremendamente orgoglioso, come non lo era quasi mai stato prima. Lui conosceva bene la sorella e sapeva che non si sarebbe mai fatta fotografare in quel modo solo per una mera pubblicità, così aveva deciso di fidarsi, anche se in un primo momento ne era rimasto sconvolto. Il messaggio che sua sorella voleva lanciare era bello e giusto e lui non poteva far altro che appoggiarla. Alexander le sorrise e si avvicinò a Isabelle, prendendole la mano e guardando poi la madre.  
«Mamma, penso che il messaggio di Isabelle e del fotografo sia giusto, non trovi? Isabelle non è una poco di buono, lo sappiamo.»  
Maryse era scossa, ma cercava di non darlo a vedere. Tutto quello che voleva, che aveva sempre voluto, era che i figli rinsavissero e tornassero a casa. Maryse sperava che loro avessero avuto ancora bisogno di lei, ma era ormai evidente che potevano cavarsela da soli. Alexander, soprattutto, ormai era un uomo maturo.  
«Noi lo sappiamo, ma al mondo esistono sempre le persone che criticheranno e vi odieranno per quello che siete. Io voglio solo proteggervi, sono vostra madre e ho il dovere di farlo. Quindi quelle foto vanno tolte, non vanno bene. Credete che vostro padre già non sia al corrente? Lo hanno ovviamente informato. Ora sta arrivando a New York, dice che va a parlare direttamente con il fotografo.»  
Alexander sbiancò, sbattendo velocemente le ciglia incredulo.  
«Cosa?»  
La sua voce era bassa e flebile, quasi non l'aveva sentita nemmeno lui.  
«Dice che risolverà la cosa direttamente e subito.»  
Alexander lasciò la mano della sorella e sentì l'agitazione fremere dentro di lui. Era sicuro che Robert avrebbe urlato e cercato di corrompere Magnus in qualsiasi modo, ma se un minimo lo conosceva (o comunque aveva capito che tipo fosse), Magnus non si sarebbe fatto corrompere in alcun modo.  
«Vado! Scusate ma... vado!»  
Senza dire niente, le sue gambe si mossero automaticamente verso la porta di casa, scesero velocemente le scale e si ritrovarono in strada. Il cervello era completamente scollegato, Alexander aveva iniziato a correre a perdifiato verso il centro della città, verso il loft di Magnus. Doveva evitare che suo padre creasse casini, doveva evitare che Robert scoprisse qualcosa di lui che ancora non sapeva. I suoi genitori erano all'oscuro della sua sessualità e Alexander non era ancora pronto a rivelargliela, i suoi genitori non erano ancora pronti ad ascoltarlo. Soprattutto in un momento di crisi famigliare come quella, dove già per un paio di foto osé avevano mosso mari e monti. Se Robert avesse scoperto l'omosessualità del suo unico figlio maschio rimasto... Alexander ebbe un brivido, non era sicuro di voler sapere cosa sarebbe esattamente successo.

 

*******

 

Magnus, dopo che Alexander se ne fu andato, era rimasto inquieto nel suo appartamento. L'appuntamento non era finito male, nonostante tutto avevano passato dei momenti belli e Magnus non poteva fare altro che ripensarci. Sorridendo, si era spogliato di tutti i suoi vestiti e si era recato nel bagno, dove aveva fatto scorrere dell'acqua calda nella vasca e l'aveva poi riempita di sapone profumato, mischiato a dei sali minerali. Si era immerso in quella vasca di acqua e bolle e poi aveva afferrato il cellulare, chiamando Catarina e raccontandole di quell'appuntamento. Era ancora euforico, ansioso di rivederlo presto. Però era anche vero che era leggermente turbato per lui, per il modo in cui aveva cambiato espressione sapendo della madre nel suo appartamento. Magnus ignorava cosa volesse dire trovarsi la madre nel suo appartamento, perché sua madre era morta moltissimi anni prima, quando lui era ancora un bambino. Non poteva nemmeno immaginare cosa Alexander provasse in quel momento, la sola cosa che sapeva è che avrebbe voluto essere con lui per dirgli che... Non lo sapeva esattamente, tutto quello che probabilmente avrebbe fatto se fosse stato con lui sarebbe stato prendergli la mano e stringerla nella sua, infondergli un po' di sicurezza.  
Restò nella vasca anche dopo la telefonata di Catarina, abbandonandosi al piacere dell'acqua calda mischiata al sapone che gli accarezzava la pelle, rendendola morbida e soffice. Dopo una mezz'ora abbondante si era alzato e uscito, avvolgendo il suo corpo leggermente muscoloso in un accappatoio d'un bianco candido, pulito. Si era dato una veloce asciugata e poi l'aveva riappeso nell'armadio del bagno, avviandosi nudo verso la cucina. Tutte le luci della casa erano spente, solo la luna che filtrava dai finestroni illuminavano il suo corpo creando un chiaro-scuro quasi surreale contro di lui. Magnus aprì il frigorifero e prese una bottiglietta d'acqua, aprendola e bevendone un generoso sorso. Inspiegabilmente, il suo pensiero era fisso su Alexander. Si immaginava di fare quelle cose con lui. Si immaginava di fare un bagno caldo con Alexander, di lavargli la schiena, di baciarlo mentre passava la spugna lungo la spina dorsale. Si immaginava di vederlo camminare nudo per il suo appartamento, accendere della musica e ballare insieme a lui sul tappeto del salotto. Magnus sorrise a quei pensieri nella sua testa, chiudendo la bottiglietta d'acqua e avviandosi verso la sua camera. Improvvisamente, sentì il citofono suonare e si chiese chi a quell'ora lo stava cercando. Arrivò all'ingresso e sollevò la cornetta.  
«Chi è?»  
«Signor Bane,» era la voce del portiere notturno. «c'è qui un uomo che vuole parlare urgentemente con lei. Dice di essere il signor Lightwood della Lightwood Technologies.»  
Magnus restò colpito, non sapevo cosa quell'uomo volesse da lui. Tutta l'America conosceva Robert Lightwood, il magnate della microtecnologia più fiorente degli Stati Uniti. Tutti lo conoscevano, ma Magnus non lo conosceva di persona.  
«E' sicuro che vuole parlare con me?»  
«Dice che è urgente, riguarda la figlia.»  
«Fallo salire!»  
Chiuse la chiamata e corse nella sua stanza. Aprì un'altra porta ed entrò nella sua cabina armadio, afferrando una vestaglia di seta blu e indossandola velocemente. I capelli erano ancora umidi, ma con quel preavviso nullo non poté fare altrimenti. Si recò all'ingresso e subito si materializzò un uomo imponente, dai capelli corti e neri e due grandi occhi azzurri come il ghiaccio. Aveva una valigetta con sé, simbolo dell'uomo sempre in viaggio d'affari. L'andatura era stanca e lenta, segno che aveva passato molte ore stressanti. Magnus non si sentì per niente intimidito, anche se probabilmente avrebbe dovuto fargli soggezione un uomo di quel calibro. Tese una mano verso di lui, ma l'uomo lo ignorò ed entrò prepotentemente dentro il suo appartamento, senza chiedere alcun permesso. Magnus lo guardò torvo e lo seguì, superandolo e bloccandolo prima che potesse insinuarsi nel suo spazio privato.  
«Signor Lightwood, la pregherei di fermarsi qui e rispettare la mia privacy.»  
Robert lo guardò dall'alto della sua statura con sguardo di sufficienza, alzando un sopracciglio sentendosi superiore.  
«Signor Bane, credo che io e lei dobbiamo risolvere un paio di incomprensioni. Posso tranquillamente fermarmi qui, se preferisce.»  
Magnus non si mosse di un millimetro, sostenendo lo sguardo del magnate.  
«Non capisco quale sia il suo problema, signor Lightwood. Io e lei non abbiamo nulla a che fare l'uno con l'altro!»  
«Oh, lei crede. In realtà ha fotografato mia figlia nuda e ha tappezzato la città con le sue fotografie, esibendo il suo corpo come se fosse una qualsiasi merce di scambio. Mia figlia non è in vendita e le darò tutti i soldi che vuole per togliere quelle foto riprovevoli.»  
Magnus all'inizio non capì cosa quell'uomo volesse da lui, ma poi tutto d'un tratto capì e collegò: Alexander e Isabelle erano Lightwood, ma non pensava fossero i figli di quel Lightwood. A prescindere dal legame di parentela e dal potere di quell'uomo, Magnus non avrebbe tolto le foto se Isabelle non avesse voluto.  
«Con tutto il rispetto, signor Lightwood, neanche per tutte le cifre del mondo toglierei quelle foto. Sa cosa significano?»  
Robert ghignò, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Magnus, che lo guardò torvo e la scostò bruscamente.  
«Non mi interessa nemmeno sapere il significato di quelle fotografie, la sola cosa che importa è che quelle fotografie non le veda più nessun pervertito che possa riconoscere mia figlia e pretendere da lei favori sessuali.»  
«Lei ha una fervida immaginazione, signor Lightwood. Il significato delle foto non ve lo dirò, ma questo non vuol dire che toglierò quelle foto.»  
La tensione tra i due si fece palpabile, chiunque entrando nella stanza avrebbe percepito l'astio che era nato e che stava visibilmente crescendo.  
Alexander, però, fece irruzione nell'appartamento. Non sapeva che scusa usare per poter salire nel loft di Magnus, ma quando disse al portiere che era il figlio di Robert Lightwood, questo lo fece salire senza troppi drammi. Alexander sentì il cuore in gola, le mani sudavano ed era visibilmente agitato. Salì sull'ascensore e arrivò nell'appartamento, dove Magnus in vestaglia e il padre in abito da ufficio stavano litigando vistosamente. Sapeva che sarebbe accaduto e in quel momento si vergognò di avere un padre così rigido e megalomane. Prese fiato e si avvicinò a due, mettendosi nel mezzo prima che la situazione potesse peggiorare.  
«Adesso basta, cazzo! State litigando per delle foto che una persona adulta e maggiorenne ha acconsentito a fare.»  
I due litiganti si fermarono, puntando il loro sguardo su Alexander. Robert restò fermo e altezzoso, mentre lo sguardo di Magnus si addolcì e si diede dello stupido.  
«Alexander, mi dispiace.» disse Magnus, poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla. Si sentiva in colpa per aver litigato con suo padre, ma in sua difesa Magnus aveva un'intolleranza verso le persone che dovevano imporsi ad ogni costo sulle altre.  
«Alec, la faccenda non ti riguarda. Hai abbandonato tua sorella, le hai permesso di fare queste cose senza sorvegliarla adeguatamente. Non pensavo che potessi deludermi così.»  
Alexander sentì qualcosa rompersi dentro di lui, ci fu un rumore dentro di sé come qualcosa di spezzato. Il suo sguardo si spense e diventò vuoto, la sua testa iniziò a vorticare. Era stanco.  
«Tu avevi un obbligo morale verso tua sorella, lo sai che è sempre stata libertina e ha sempre fatto scelte sbagliate. Pensavo che avresti vegliato su di lei, invece ancora una volta hai pensato solo a te stesso. Tu, Alec, non pensi mai al bene della tua famiglia.»  
Magnus si sentì improvvisamente teso, pronto a colpire l'uomo che stava distruggendo suo figlio. Alexander, però, si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò negli occhi, cercando di trattenere le lacrime. Da tutta la vita suo padre gli diceva che doveva vegliare sui suoi fratelli, che lui era il maggiore e aveva una sorta di obbligo morale da fratello maggiore di protezione. Per tutta la vita Alexander non aveva fatto altro che proteggere come meglio poteva suo fratello Max e Isabelle. Con uno aveva miseramente fallito, ma con Isabelle si era ripromesso di non abbandonarla mai, di essere sempre la sua ancora di salvezza. In quei cinque anni, Isabelle era stata la sua sola famiglia, Isabelle era stata la sola persona che lo aveva sempre capito e accettato per come era. E finalmente Alexander aveva compreso la sorella, quali fossero i suoi bisogni. Le aveva lasciato il suo spazio, le aveva permesso di prendere tutte le decisioni che voleva, mantenendo comunque un occhio vigile su di lei, pronto a sollevarla da terra ogni qual volta che lei fosse caduta. Robert non sapeva nulla di loro, non l'aveva nemmeno mai saputo quando fingevano di essere un'allegra famiglia.  
«Non mi interessa se sono la tua delusione, non me ne frega proprio un cazzo. Tu sei un padre che non è mai stato presente, non ha mai capito i suoi figli e non si è nemmeno sforzato di farlo. Ora... vattene da questo appartamento, tornatene da dove sei venuto e lasciaci in pace. Isabelle ha fatto la sua scelta e io la rispetto, perché io mi fido di lei. Se tu non ne sei capace, non rovinare le nostre vite.»  
Magnus era pronto a tutto, ma non a quelle parole così troppo sincere da parte del ragazzo. La situazione restò sospesa per qualche secondo, diventando quasi insostenibile. Alexander scosse il capo e disse loro di non seguirlo, che aveva bisogno di restare da solo. Poi se ne andò, lasciando Robert e Magnus increduli all'ingresso. Alexander, per l'ennesima volta in quella serata, si era ritrovato da solo a camminare per New York. Non voleva tornare a casa dalla madre, non voleva andare da Magnus e rispondere a domande che non voleva nemmeno sentire. Voleva restare da solo con se stesso, liberò le lacrime che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento e le lasciò correre lungo le guance fredde. Il peso della sua famiglia si sfilò dalle sue spalle come un mantello, lasciandolo improvvisamente infreddolito e scosso. Era troppo da sostenere da solo, i suoi genitori avevano aspettative troppo alte verso di lui. Alexander doveva prendersi cura di tutti nella sua famiglia, ma chi si sarebbe preso cura di lui? Chi lo avrebbe abbracciato e gli avrebbe sussurrato che tutto si sarebbe aggiustato? Alexander si sentì ancora una volta solo sotto il cielo stellato di New York.

*******

Magnus aveva guardato impotente Alexander uscire dal suo appartamento e andarsene. Restò sospeso per qualche istante, poi senza remore afferrò per la giacca il signor Lightwood e lo spronò ad andarsene.  
«Grazie per la sua visita inattesa e assolutamente non gradita. Spero di non rivederla presto!»  
L’uomo non fece in tempo a obiettare che Magnus aveva già provveduto a chiudere la porta a chiave, appoggiandosi poi contro di essa con la schiena. Chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi. Non poteva immaginare cosa Alexander stesse passando in quel momento, non riusciva a mettersi nei suoi panni.  
Si staccò dalla porta e andò in bagno, poggiando le mani al bordo del lavandino e guardando il suo volto riflesso nello specchio. Una smorfia di disgusto gli si dipinse sul volto, decisamente Robert Lightwood era la persona che più detestava sulla Terra. Aprì l’acqua calda e si sciacquò il viso, cercando di estraniarsi da quella assurda situazione. Avrebbe dovuto vestirsi e correre dietro ad Alexander? Cercarlo per le strade di New York? No, doveva lasciare al ragazzo il suo spazio in quel momento. Dopotutto, lui aveva persino appena finito di litigare con suo padre, non voleva passare dalla parte del torto e litigare con Alexander per quella piccola faccenda.  
A Magnus iniziarono a bruciare gli occhi, così si asciugò velocemente il volto con un asciugamano pulito. Con un gesto meccanico e abituale, si tolse le lenti a contatto e le poggiò sul lavandino. Si concentrò sui suoi occhi, la causa di ogni male che gli era capitato sin dall’infanzia. Suo padre pensava che non fosse suo figlio, che Magnus fosse il frutto del tradimento della moglie. Così li aveva abbandonati, lasciando lui e la madre da soli. Ma la madre era impazzita dal dolore, aveva iniziato a degenerare e sussurrava a Magnus cose oscure, la mente di sua madre si era rotta. Ed entrambi l'avevano lasciato solo nel mondo, senza il calore di una famiglia.  
Si passò l’indice e il medio sulle palpebre, chiudendole e inspirando. Riaprì poi gli occhi e due meravigliosi occhi da gatto brillarono attraverso lo specchio.

 


	11. Capitolo 8

«Capisci, Catarina? È una catastrofe!»  
Catarina sbuffò, giocando con una ciocca dei suoi capelli blu distrattamente. Magnus l'aveva chiamata un paio d'ore prima in preda alla disperazione, chiedendole di raggiungerlo il più velocemente possibile nel suo appartamento. Magnus non andava al lavoro da un paio di giorni, aveva preferito restare in pigiama -per pigiama intendeva un paio di pantaloni felpati azzurro spento, un paio di pantofole bianche e la vestaglia di seta nera sulle spalle, aperta sul torno nudo- a ciondolare per casa. Catarina si era seriamente preoccupata e si era precipitata dall'amico, salvo poi pentirsene quasi subito. Magnus l'aveva accolta e spinta in cucina, così lei si era seduta su una sedia e l'aveva osservato mentre preparava un cocktail. Alle quattro del pomeriggio.  
«Non sento e non vedo Alec da due giorni, è come se fosse sparito! Dici che non mi vuole più vedere?»  
Catarina roteò gli occhi, smettendo di giocare con i suoi capelli e incrociando le mani sul tavolo.  
«Magnus, tu e lui non avete litigato. Lasciagli un po' di tempo, no? Alla fine i suoi genitori sono ancora qui, ripartiranno domani come ti ha detto Isabelle. Se tu fossi nei panni di Alec, un ragazzo che i genitori usano come... giubbotto antiproiettile delle loro stronzate, cosa faresti? Io scapperei.»  
L'uomo sospirò teatralmente, allungando una coppa con del liquido rosso all'amica e sorseggiando dalla sua.  
«Io non ho i genitori, Catarina, quindi non so come mi comporterei. Per me è davvero difficile mettermi nei suoi panni. Forse dovremmo smetterla di vederci, infondo è stato solo un appuntamento e... qualche bacio.»  
Magnus prese un generoso sorso del suo drink, avvicinandosi alla finestra e osservando la città che si stagliava davanti a lui. Era inspiegabile come la sua anima si sentiva tranquilla da quando aveva conosciuto Alexander, una cosa strana contando che avevano avuto un solo appuntamento. Prima di provare qualcosa per qualcuno solitamente lo frequentava da un po', ma sin dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto ogni cellula del suo corpo si comportava come se finalmente avesse trovato la pace. Magnus aveva avuto diverse storie, ma mai gli avevano suggerito una tale purezza come lo stare con Alexander. Durante il loro primo appuntamento si sentiva giusto. Non c'era altro termine per definire quella sensazione, perché ogni gesto fatto e ogni parola detta in sua presenza era... giusto così. Catarina osservò i tratti tesi e contratti del suo volto, sorridendo dolcemente. In vita sua non aveva quasi mai visto Magnus così pensieroso per un partner e non sapeva se sarebbe mai accaduto. Non perché Magnus non ne fosse capace, ma perché aveva un animo puro e fragile, qualcosa che non tutti potevano capire. Catarina però pensava che forse questo Alexander avrebbe potuto toccare quell'anima con tatto e zelo.  
«Magnus, perché dovresti rinunciare a quel ragazzo che ti fa sentire così bene?  
Magnus si voltò verso di lei, sorridendo amaramente.  
«Perché siamo diversi, completamente diversi. Io sono un uomo complicato, lui ha una famiglia complicata... Cosa ne verrebbe fuori di buono? Nulla, perché io gli complicherei di più la vita.»  
«Per me ti sbagli.» proseguì l'amica «Per me siete sì diversi, ma anche simili. Avete due lavori diversi, due stili di vita di versi, ma il cuore di entrambi è genuino e batte allo stesso ritmo, come se voi due foste una cosa sola. Quante volte nella vita capita che due persone, nel momento in cui i loro sguardi si incrociano, sentano una connessione viscerale? È raro che qualcuni possa provare quella meravigliosa sensazione. Tu e lui siete così fortunati: come puoi non vederlo? Il tempo che passate separati lo state sprecando.»  
Magnus smise di sorridere, restando fermo a ripensare a quelle parole. Aveva amato in passato e non poteva negarlo, non avrebbe mai rinnegato i suoi amanti passati, ma Alexander era diverso. Quel ragazzo era aria fresca dopo l'apnea. Si conoscevano da poco, eppure si appartenevano. In quel momento, Magnus seppe ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare.  
«Io devo andare, Catarina, perdonami!»  
   
   
* * * * * * *  
   
Alexander aveva passato il minor tempo possibile nel suo appartamento, dove la madre si era stabilita per quei giorni. Fortunatamente il padre aveva preferito soggiornare in un hotel di lusso piuttosto che stare in un piccolo buco di Brooklyn, era troppo sofisticato per quella vita. In quei due giorni non aveva fatto altro che sentire la madre parlare e parlare, senza mai restare in silenzio per più di cinque minuti. Maryse aveva molto da criticare, soprattutto il luogo dove lui e la sorella risiedevano da cinque anni. Era piccolo, era mal arredato, la vista non era delle migliori, faceva troppo freddo. Alexander era riuscito, come sempre, a sopportare tutte quelle chiacchiere e fu grato di avere un lavoro che lo tenesse occupato anche nelle ore più assurde della giornata.  
Quella mattina, prima di uscire di casa per andare in Università, salutò la madre che sarebbe ripartita per Turlock quel pomeriggio, mentre il padre era già ripartito la sera precedente con il suo aereo privato. Finalmente la sua oppressiva famiglia lo avrebbe lasciato da solo, facendolo tornare alla sua normalità. In quei due giorni aveva quasi pensato fosse arrivato il momento di dire ai suoi genitori della sua omosessualità, ma non si sentiva abbastanza forte per reggere i loro sguardi di disapprovazione e le loro aspre parole. Li aveva lasciati partire senza conoscere il vero Alexander, chiedendosi se i genitori se lo meritassero davvero.  
In Università aveva chiacchierato con il professor Stabler, che conosceva perfettamente la situazione famigliare.  
«Alec, se continui così finirai per avere un esaurimento e impazzirai. Le tue spalle stanno reggendo un peso troppo grande, cederanno e io sono preoccupato per te. Sei un ragazzo d'oro, meriti una vita tranquilla.»  
Alexander era seduto alla sua scrivania, con un mal di testa che lo attanagliava da quasi un'ora.  
«Professore, se potessi l'avrei già fatto. I miei genitori sono due enormi spine nel fianco, ma comunque li amo e non riuscirei mai a voltare loro le spalle.»  
«Non si tratta di voltare le spalle, si tratta di scegliere la felicità e la serenità.»  
Alexander si ammutolì, tornando a concentrarsi sul suo lavoro. Felicità e serenità erano quelle cose che disperatamente aveva cercato trasferendosi in un altro Stato e che quasi aveva trovato: i suoi genitori in due giorni erano riusciti a spazzare via la tranquillità che a fatica si era conquistato. A tutto quello si aggiungeva l'enorme senso di colpa verso Magnus, che aveva ignorato da quella sera nel suo appartamento, quando se ne era andato lasciandolo in balia del padre. Chissà cosa si erano detti. In quei due giorni, la notte, disteso nel suo letto, non aveva fatto altro che pensare a lui. Si sentiva male per il suo silenzio stampa, ma lo aveva fatto solo per proteggerlo. Se lo avesse visto o sentito sarebbe stato scontroso tutto il tempo e Magnus non se lo meritava, doveva restare estraneo a tutta quella situazione. Alexander si chiese in che modo quel loro rapporto poteva continuare. Il problema non riguardava solo la sua famiglia, ma anche lui in prima persona. Sentiva su di sé un enorme peso che faticava giorno dopo giorno a sorreggere, una relazione non avrebbe fatto altro che aumentare quella massa che lo soffocava. Magnus era una persona speciale, stare in sua compagnia lo rendeva sereno, i suoi baci lo facevano fremere. Eppure pensava che non avrebbe funzionato, che la loro storia era destinata a naufragare dopo pochi metri in mare. Alexander non si sentiva adatto per lui, ma non era colpa di Magnus. Era colpa sua, perché era solo un ragazzino e Magnus aveva bisogno di qualcuno decisamente più maturo.  
   
* * * * * * *  
   
Catarina lo aveva lasciato solo, sperando che rinsavisse e facesse qualcosa per non rinunciare ad Alexander, finalmente una cosa bella nella sua vita. Magnus si era convinto di dover agire subito e di non dover perdere più tempo a commiserarsi, doveva andare da Alexander e capire cosa era successo, in qualche modo rimediare. Si era vestito velocemente e nel frattempo aveva chiamato Isabelle, che gli aveva mandato un sms con l'indirizzo dell'Università di Alexander. Vi si era diretto a piedi, in modo da schiarirsi le idee e pensare lucidamente al da farsi. Non sapeva se quella sua visita inaspettata avrebbe potuto far piacere al ragazzo, ma dentro di sé Magnus sentiva che era la cosa giusta da fare e poco importava quanto fosse giusto o sbagliato al momento. Quella era una cosa che andava fatta, nel bene o nel male, in qualunque modo sarebbe andata quella cosa.  
Arrivato all'Università, si fermò davanti al cancello d'ingresso e guardò la struttura che si ergeva imponente davanti a lui. Qualche studente era seduto all'esterno su vecchie panchine di pietra a chiacchierare, mentre un via vai di ragazzi passava per l'ingresso. Magnus fermò uno di loro e gli chiese dove avrebbe potuto trovare l'assistente Lightwood. Lo studente in un primo momento lo guardò confuso, ma poi gli spiegò la strada che avrebbe dovuto percorrere. Magnus lo ringraziò, ma non si mosse di un solo millimetro. Non perché avesse paura, ma perché non era sicuro della reazione di Alexander. Non tutti amavano le sorprese, soprattutto sul luogo di lavoro. Magnus sapeva quanto il ragazzo ci tenesse, così decise di lasciar perdere la corsa per le scale e sedersi sull'ultimo gradino di quella all'ingresso. Lo avrebbe pazientemente aspettato lì, mentre la sua mente continuava a chiedersi perché. Non riusciva completamente a spiegarsi i suoi stessi sentimenti, non riusciva a trovare una ragione. Il suo sguardo cadde su due studenti che si tenevano per mano, seduti su una panchina, con gli zaini a terra. Stavano chiacchierando in modo fitto, fermandosi di tanto in tanto per darsi qualche bacio. Anche Magnus avrebbe voluto prendere per mano Alexander, chiacchierare con lui mentre attraversavano Central Park e baciarlo ogni volta che ne aveva voglia.; Ma quello stupido contratto con Camille lo fermava dal poter sentirsi totalmente libero, avrebbe dovuto vivere Alexander all'ombra di un appartamento. Era davvero una relazione se doveva essere tenuta nascosta? Non gli importava, in quel momento Magnus decise che non contava il posto, l'ora, il perché. Tutto quello che contava era poter baciare Alexander ogni qual volta ne avesse sentito il bisogno, stringerlo tra le sue braccia e inebriarsi del suo profumo.  
Chiuse gli occhi immaginandosi quella sensazione, sussultando quando sentì la mano di qualcuno poggiarsi sulla sua spalla. Aprì gli occhi di scatto e alzò il volto, puntando i suoi occhi verso un paio di occhi blu.  
«Alexander!»  
Non se lo aspettava, Alexander non si sarebbe mai aspettato di finire il lavoro e trovare Magnus in fondo alle scale. Non si aspettava di sentirsi le gambe sciogliersi sentendo la sua voce, che gli era tremendamente mancata in due giorni.  
«Cosa... Cosa ci fai qui?»  
Magnus si alzò, mettendosi davanti a lui e raggiungendo la sua stessa altezza solo grazie al gradino diverso su cui stavano.  
«Sono venuto per parlarti, Alec. In questi due giorni ho riflettuto molto!»  
Alexander sospirò, abbassando il capo.  
«Incamminiamoci, non voglio restare qui con gli studenti.»  
Magnus annuì e lo assecondò, camminando insieme silenziosamente fuori dall'edificio, mischiandosi con i cittadini.  
«Anche io ho pensato molto, Magnus.» l'uomo lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio, infilando le mani nelle tasche del cappotto mentre Alexander continuava a parlare. «Mi dispiace essere sparito senza dir nulla, soprattutto dopo la mia uscita da pazzoide con mio padre. Ti sarò sembrato completamente suonato!»  
Alexander si mise a ridere scuotendo il capo, con il volto verso il basso. Magnus non proferì parola, ma si voltò a guardarlo e sorrise, trovandolo tremendamente dolce.  
«Magnus, io... Io sono un casino completo, non sono una persona stabile. La mia famiglia è complicata e io, IO, sono complicato a mia volta. Troppo complicato, ti giuro: non ti conviene stare con me, davvero, perché ti incasinerei. E... E... Tu non te lo meriti. Ognuno ha i propri casini, immagino che nemmeno la tua vita sia semplice, non hai bisogno di qualcuno che te la incasini di più. Poi ho il lavoro che mi tiene sempre occupato, mia sorella ha bisogno di me... Non è giusto, non te lo meriti.»  
Magnus sospirò, leccandosi le labbra leggermente secche. Pensò che Alexander fosse tenero a preoccuparsi così per lui, voleva dire che ci teneva. Continuarono a camminare in silenzio per un po', osservando distrattamente qualche vetrina e trovandosi gomito contro gomito a causa delle persone che affollavano il marciapiede. Spazientito per il poco spazio e la scarsa libertà di agire, come un fulmine Magnus afferrò il ragazzo per un polso e lo trascinò con sé in un vicolo buio. Gli fece sbattere la schiena contro il muro freddo e gli si parò davanti, poggiando entrambe le mani sulle sue guance.  
«Sono lusingato che tu ti stia preoccupando per me, questo vuol dire che ci tieni, proprio come io tengo a te. Però, Alexander, senza offesa, io non sono un Lightwood. È vero, ogni persona ha i propri casini, io compreso, ma io non farò affidamento su di te per risolverli, non mi getterò come un peso morto sulle tue spalle.»  
Magnus poggiò la fronte contro quella di Alexander, entrambi chiusero gli occhi e inspirarono a fondo.  
«Alec, se tu non fossi una persona incasinata, staresti con me? Se non fossi incasinato non mi avresti scelto, tu ed io siamo nati per cercarci casini.»  
Alexander riaprì gli occhi, poggiando la punta del naso contro quella di Magnus. Entrambi erano freddi.  
«Se la mia famiglia non fosse proprio quella che è sì, non rinuncerei mai a te.»  
Magnus sorrise, poggiando delicatamente le labbra contro quelle del ragazzo in un delicato bacio a stampo.  
«Allora non farlo, Alexander, ti prego. Stare con una persona non è farsi carico dei suoi problemi, perché io non ti addosserei mai i miei. Ci prenderemo cura l'uno dell'altro, se tu cadi io ti rialzerò. Se tu piangerai io asciugherò le tue lacrime con un bacio. Se tu ti sentirai invincibile io ti aiuterò a salire ancora più in alto.»  
Alexander chiuse gli occhi, allungando una mano dietro il collo di Magnus.  
«Se ti sentirai triste farò in modo di farti ridere. Se ti sentirai solo ti basterà voltarti e mi troverai al tuo fianco. Se ti sentirai deluso dalla vita ti ricorderò tutte le cose meravigliose che abbiamo fatto insieme.»  
Entrambi sorrisero, stringendosi di più l'uno contro l'altro. Le inquietudini dei due giorni precedenti sembravano essere state spazzate via, lasciando spazio solo a loro due e ai sentimenti forti che li legavano. I dubbi erano spariti, la città era deserta: solo Alexander e Magnus erano i suoi abitanti, il resto del mondo non esisteva, non li riguardava più. Erano solo loro due, da quel momento in poi.  
Magnus fece sfiorare le loro bocche, per poi passare la lingua sul labbro inferiore del ragazzo tra il suo corpo e il muro. Alexander dischiuse leggermente le labbra e i due si ritrovarono coinvolti in un bacio passionale, in una forma d'arte pura e liberatoria. Magnus si staccò appena da quella meravigliosa e morbida bocca.  
«Non scappare mai più, Alexander, perché io tornerò sempre a riprenderti.»


	12. Capitolo 8.5

_**Magnus Bane: ‹‹Sono stanco dei soliti canoni di bellezza.››** _

_Eliza Kudrow – 25 ottobre 2016_

_Magnus Bane ha lasciato a bocca aperta l’intera New York con i suoi ultimi scatti, raffiguranti una nuova bellezza mai vista sulla scena pubblica. Ora è qui con noi, insieme al suo nuovo soggetto, e insieme ci parleranno di questo nuovo progetto._

 

**Signor Bane, lei si riconferma ancora una volta come miglior fotografo di moda. I suoi ultimi scatti stanno facendo impazzire il web e molti parlano di una nuova era. Cosa può dirci di questo suo nuovo scoop?**   
‹‹Sapevo che avrei suscitato scalpore, ma non pensavo che le foto avrebbero fatto il giro del mondo. Mi creda, ne sono entusiasta, ma spero che il messaggio sia chiaro. Le mie foto sono nuove, partendo innanzitutto dalla mia modella. Nessuno sapeva di questo progetto, se non i diretti interessati.››

**Lei ha tappezzato New York con questi scatti in bianco e nero. Le persone si fermavano e le ammiravano a bocca aperta! Cosa le hanno detto i suoi colleghi?**   
‹‹Mi hanno chiesto se fossi pazzo. (Ride). In realtà era da tempo che volevo realizzare una cosa simile, aspettavo solo la persona giusta. Non appena ho visto Isabelle ho pensato che lei lo fosse e, oltre ogni mia aspettativa, lei ha accettato. Non è facile esporsi in questo modo, soprattutto per qualcuno che non è mai stato in questo pazzo mondo della moda.››

**La moda ha sempre voluto canoni ben precisi, lo sappiamo tutti. Lei non è stato il primo a fare foto che denunciassero questi precetti, ma ha comunque lasciato tutti a bocca aperta.**  
‹‹Il merito non è solo mio. Io ho cercato il soggetto, ho creato l’ambiente e ho fotografato. Il merito è solo di Isabelle, perché lei è di una bellezza rara, sopraffina. Senza di lei non sarei riuscito a creare questo capolavoro! Rispondendo alla sua domanda, ha ragione. Io non sono stato il primo e sicuramente non sarò l’ultimo. Lei lo sa bene quanto me: non fotografo solo per i soldi, l’ho sempre sottolineato nel corso degli anni e nelle interviste. Se pensassi ai soldi probabilmente non avrei realizzato questo progetto. Se pensassi ai soldi non avrei declinato numerose offerte vantaggiose. La fotografia non deve solo essere strumento di vendita, deve anche essere strumento di messaggio. La mia anima vede il mondo e io cerco solo di mostrare anche a voi ciò che esiste di bello. Isabelle, così come ogni donna e uomo, è sinonimo di bellezza. Bisogna saper catturare l’essenza di una persona, mostrare agli altri quello che vediamo. Non è semplice, ma è possibile.››

**Quindi qual era l’obiettivo di questo suo servizio top secret? Ci sarà un seguito?**   
‹‹Se Isabelle vorrà, io la fotograferei per ogni cosa e la proporrei per qualche stilista che conosco. Il mio intento era solo di far entrare nella testa delle persone, di quelle che si sono sempre viste la porta delle opportunità sbattute in faccia, che se vogliono tutto è possibile. Sarà un concetto astratto e già sentito, ma è estremamente vero e io volevo dimostrarlo. Non bisogna mai rinunciare ai propri sogni al primo ostacolo, non bisogna mai pensare di non essere abbastanza. Io per primo da giovane credevo di non essere abbastanza! (Ride).››

**Come è possibile che il grande fotografo di moda Magnus Bane si sentisse… inadatto?**   
‹‹Tutti prima o poi nella vita dobbiamo affrontare quella condizione di disagio. Non le è mai capitato di guardarsi allo specchio e sentirsi fuori posto? Come se il mondo le si stringesse addosso? A me sì, e sarei uno sciocco se lo negassi, perché è ciò che mi ha reso quello che sono oggi. Ma non mi sono fatto abbattere. Mi sono fatto largo nel mondo strisciando, poi gattonando e alla fine sono riuscito ad alzarmi in piedi. Mi sono fatto male nel percorso, qualche volta ho persino pensato di rinunciare, ma non ho mai mollato. Bisogna stringere i denti, chiudere gli occhi e credere in se stessi. Io non mi fidavo di me stesso, ora invece mi guardo allo specchio e non vedi più quel ragazzino insicuro che ero. Adesso mi guardo allo specchio e vedo la strada che ho percorso e non posso far altro che sorridere e essere grato a me stesso per ciò che ho realizzato.››

**Credo che tutti debbano prendere ad esempio le sue parole, è un messaggio veramente profondo e importante quello che ci sta dicendo. E lei, signorina Lightwood, che ne pensa?**   
‹‹Penso che il signor Bane abbia ragione, infondo è quello che ho sempre cercato di fare io nella mia vita. All’inizio mi sono fatta abbattere dalle difficoltà, ma poi sono riuscita a riemergere. Forse più forte di quella che ero prima.››

**Cosa può dirci di quegli scatti? Come si è sentita?**   
‹‹Ricevere una chiamata dal famoso fotografo Magnus Bane è stato un colpo al cuore, non me lo sarei mai aspettata. Quando sono andata nel suo studio e mi ha spiegato il progetto inizialmente volevo rifiutare. Era il mio corpo con cicatrici ben visibili. Le poche foto che avevo già fatto per qualche stilista erano state modificate, le mie cicatrici erano sempre state coperte perché imperfezioni. Il signor Bane, invece, mi chiedeva di mostrarle. È stato uno shock.››

**Ma lei ha accettato e si è spogliata davanti a lui, ha lasciato che il mondo vedesse le sue debolezze.**   
‹‹Alla fine sì, ho accettato, ma non è una debolezza. Le cicatrici che ricoprono il mio corpo sono la mia storia, segnano il percorso della mia vita e ciò che il destino mi ha riservato. Io, quando mi guardo allo specchio ogni giorno, le osservo e penso alla mia storia. Ma non è più una storia di cui mi vergogno. Ancora oggi ha la capacità di ferirmi, di lasciarmi senza fiato per il dolore, ma… (si ferma, ha le lacrime agli occhi, ma prende un respiro profondo e continua) Ma sono io, le cicatrici mi rendono la donna forte che sono oggi. Non voglio più sentirmi imbarazzata nel mostrarle, non devo più coprirmi dagli sguardi delle persone carichi di compassione. Ognuno ha vissuto un trauma, il mio è ben visibile, ma mi ricorda ogni giorno quello che ho affrontato.››

**E suo padre, il magnante della tecnologia americana, che ne pensa? E sua madre? So che è nella politica, questo non ha influito su di loro?**   
‹‹Anche se lo avesse fatto, non vedo come possa aver influito in modo negativo. Tutti sanno ciò che è accaduto alla nostra famiglia, la notizia cinque anni fa era su tutti i giornali. Io, mia madre e mio fratello maggiore portiamo i segni di quell’incidente e li porteremo per tutta la vita. Questo non fa che rendere i miei genitori umani davanti agli occhi delle persone. Mia mamma è una donna che ha sofferto, dentro mio padre si è rotto qualcosa. Perché dovremmo vergognarcene? Siamo esseri umani, proviamo sentimenti. Se io non mi sento intimidita nel mostrare le mie cicatrici, loro dovrebbero solo appoggiarmi.››

**Ricordo quella notizia, il suo fratellino minore perse la vita in quell’incidente. A distanza di cinque anni, mi lasci porgere le mie più sentite condoglianze.**   
‹‹La ringrazio da parte di tutta la mia famiglia.››

**Sono contenta di averla finalmente potuta vedere. Per uscire da questo argomenton un po’ tetro, ha dei progetti futuri riguardo la sua carriera?**   
‹‹Sinceramente? No. Non so cosa mi riserverà il futuro, so solo che perseguirò il mio obiettivo comunque vada.››


	13. Capitolo 9

Alexander aveva letto l’intervista non appena era uscita ed era rimasto a bocca aperta, senza sapere esattamente cosa ne pensasse. Certamente era orgoglioso di sua sorella, delle risposte che aveva dato e del fatto che si sentisse decisamente più forte. Era anche rimasto piacevolmente colpito da ciò che aveva detto Magnus, nonostante in quegli ultimi giorni il loro legame si fosse consolidato. Si erano visti più spesso dal loro primo appuntamento. Non tutti i giorni, ma appena entrambi avevano un momento libero. Purtroppo non potevano mai stare nei luoghi pubblici, perché per la stampa e il mondo Magnus era sentimentalmente impegnato con Camille, l’attrice. A lui andava bene perché sapeva che non era vero e poi, comunque, Camille non si faceva quasi mai vedere quando loro erano insieme. Magnus e Alexander passavano le loro serate a casa di uno o dell’altro e non facevano quasi mai niente di concreto. Quando stavano da Magnus accendevano la televisione, ma in realtà non la guardavano mai: facevano lunghe chiacchierate, interrotte da baci e da mani che vagavano sui loro corpi. Quando invece erano a Brooklyn, da Alexander, era per mangiare insieme qualcosa. Alexander era un ottimo cuoco, che si assicurava che Magnus mangiasse sano e non le schifezze che una volta aveva trovato nel suo frigorifero. Alexander cucinava, Magnus sparecchiava e lavava. Poi si mettevano sul divano, ma ormai si era fatto tardi ed era capitato che si addormentassero. La mattina dopo si erano sempre svegliati con una coperta addosso, probabilmente li aveva coperti Isabelle. Entrambi non si lamentavano di come passavano insieme il loro tempo libero. Nonostante non avessero mai cenato insieme in un ristorante di lusso, nonostante non fossero mai andati insieme a fare shopping –appuntamento ideale secondo Magnus- loro erano felici di quello che avevano. Alexander si sentiva finalmente bene, con Magnus poteva dimenticarsi le difficoltà del giorno; Magnus, invece, si sentiva estremamente amato e coccolato, come aveva sempre sognato.  
Alexander prese la rivista e osservò la foto di Magnus e Isabelle insieme, sorridendo involontariamente. La posò sul letto e poi tornò ad occuparsi di quello che stava facendo: cercando un costume di Halloween. Era il 31 ottobre ed era stato invitato al solito party nel pub dove usciva la sorella. In quel momento era in casa da solo, Isabelle l’aveva avvisato che si sarebbero visti direttamente alla festa. Quella sera aveva invitato anche Magnus, credendo che non avrebbe accettato, invece il fotografo ne era restato entusiasta. Sosteneva di poter esserci solo perché poteva confondersi tra la folla di persone travestito da mago, altrimenti il patto con Camille sarebbe stato infranto. Mentre Alexander cercava un travestimento adatto nel suo armadio, pensò a quale mago potesse impersonare Magnus. Se lo immaginò vestito di blu con un cappello a punta del medesimo colore contornato di stesse, una lunga barba bianca e una bacchetta in mano. Come Mago Merlino non ce lo vedeva proprio, ma perlomeno nessuno lo avrebbe riconosciuto.  
Per quell’anno, lui e Isabelle non avrebbero scelto un travestimento di coppia. Così aveva preso il costume che lei, ogni anno, gli bocciava. Si sentiva bene in quei panni, anche se quando lo indossava spesso ai più doveva specificare chi fosse. Non gli importava, quando indossava quella divisa lui si sentiva estremamente bene.  
Soddisfatto, estrasse dall’armadio il suo gilet di pelle nera e i suoi pantaloni in pelle neri. Si spogliò e li indosso, andando poi allo specchio a rimirarsi. Si sentiva invincibile. Si infilò i suoi anfibi neri e aprì un’altra anta dell’armadio, estraendo gli accessori. Si mise la faretra con delle frecce sulla spalla e poi rigirò tra le sue mani l’arco, osservandolo attentamente. Nessuno mai riconosceva Hawkeye, ma a lui non importava: si sentiva potente.  
Non sapeva a che ora sarebbe arrivato Magnus, ma gli aveva mandato per messaggio l’indirizzo della festa. Prima di uscire da casa, Alexander si era guardato più volte allo specchio. Aveva persino finto una scena in cui un mostro demoniaco spuntava dal nulla, lui scoccava una freccia e quello moriva, sparendo per sempre dal mondo terreno. Forse sotto quel punto di vista era ancora un bambino, ma c’erano poche occasioni durante l’anno di lasciarsi veramente andare e Halloween era una di quelle. Ignorando il fatto che avrebbe potuto avere freddo, Alexander uscì di casa e si incamminò per le vie di Brooklyn. Come sempre, bambini travestiti giravano suonando i campanelli e chiedendo in dono caramelle al posto di uno scherzo. Alexander pensò a quella volta in cui aveva accompagnato il fratellino, Max. Per quell’occasione si erano vestiti in coppia, come lui aveva espressamente richiesto. Lui era Barney Rubble e Max il figlio adottivo, Bam Bam. Si era un tantino vergognato per quel travestimento, ma in quel periodo il fratellino era concentrato solo su quel cartone animato e non voleva deluderlo. Max ne era restato entusiasta, lo aveva ringraziato per tutta la notte e aveva condiviso con lui le sue caramelle.  
Alexander scosse il capo e cercò di scacciare il pensiero del defunto fratello, altrimenti avrebbe avuto il magone per tutta la serata. Si sentiva insensibile quando si costringeva a non pensare a Max, ma pensava anche che non poteva passare la vita nell’autocommiserazione.  
Arrivò al pub e notò piacevolmente che era già pieno di gente. Per quell’occasione avevano addobbato tutto il locale con un’atmosfera spettrale degna di nota. Ovunque dal soffitto pendevano delle ragnatele, dei tendaggi neri e viola ricoprivano le pareti, una macchina per il fumo rendeva il tutto più suggestivo lasciando che il fumo coprisse le persone fino ai polpacci. I cocktail avevano tutti nomi specifici: c’era il gatto nero, il sangue fresco, la luna piena e molto altro. Qualcuno già aveva iniziato a ballare al centro del locale ed era molto divertente vedere dei licantropi strusciarsi contro delle infermierine.  
Sorrise e andò subito alla ricerca della sorella, che non era mai difficile da trovare: bastava seguire lo sguardo dei ragazzi. Anche quella volta fu facile e la vide subito, chiedendosi chi fosse il ragazzo travestito da vampiro che ballava con lei. Isabelle ogni anno cambiava travestimento, a lei piaceva sempre impersonare più personaggi. Le si avvicinò e la osservò attentamente. Aveva i capelli lasci che le cadevano sulle spalle, un vestito rosso fuoco attillato con il corpetto a cuore e uno spacco che partiva da metà coscia e dei guanti viola che arrivavano al gomito: era Jessica Rabbit. La osservò qualche istante ballare con il suo accompagnatore, finché lei non si accorse della sua presenza e gli sorrise, avvicinandosi mano nella mano con quel nuovo ragazzo.  
‹‹Alec, eccoti finalmente! Dov’è Magnus?››  
Alexander squadrò il ragazzo ed ebbe il presentimento di averlo già visto da qualche parte.  
‹‹Arriverà, deve fare più strada di noi.››  
‹‹Intanto ti presento Simon, il mio ragazzo.››  
Simon sorrise entusiasta e allungò una mano verso di lui, mentre Alexander lo guardava con cipiglio.  
‹‹Piacere, io sono Simon.››  
‹‹Ciao vampiro miope.›› lo salutò Alexander stringendogli velocemente la mano, allontanandola subito dopo qualche secondo, come se quel tipo avesse la lebbra.  
‹‹Sai, Simon è uno studente di Lettere dove lavori tu.››  
Alexander sgranò gli occhi e si voltò verso il povero vampiro, sconvolto.  
‹‹Tu sei un mio studente!›› Simon stava per rispondere, ma lui lo precedette continuando. ‹‹Non sarò clemente con te solo perché esci con mia sorella.››  
‹‹Oh no… no!›› rispose leggermente spaesato. ‹‹Non glielo avrei mai chiesto!››  
Isabelle rise e si appoggiò alla spalla di Simon, sorridendo verso di lui.  
‹‹Oh Simon, puoi usare il tu con mio fratello.››  
Alexander corrugò la fronte adirato, aprendo la bocca giusto per dirle che non spettava a lei prendere quella decisione e che era fin troppo presto per entrare così tanto in confidenza. Non lo fece, perché Isabelle indicò dietro le sue spalle e restò miracolosamente a bocca aperta.  
‹‹Alec, mi sa che è arrivato il tuo uomo.››  
Alexander si ripromise di parlare privatamente con la sorella minore di quella questione, poi si girò verso il punto da lei indicato e restò a bocca aperta. Magnus aveva fatto il suo ingresso e tutti lo stavano guardando, sia uomini sia donne. Alexander sentì un nodo in gola, ma non riuscì a mandarlo giù. Sapeva che voleva vestirsi da Mago, ma non sapeva che mago stesse impersonando. Non per bambini sicuramente. Magnus aveva indosso una camicia bianca glitterata e sotto portava solo un paio di boxer del colore della notte, anch’essi glitterati. Ai piedi aveva un paio di infradito che mostravano le unghie laccate di nero; sulle spalle indossava una specie di trench dello stesso colore del boysenberry, ma lucido e brillantinato. I capelli erano stati tirati verso l’alto con del gel e delle ciocche erano blu e rosse. Si era truccato, mettendo un filo di eyeliner nero e del glitter attorno agli occhi. Alexander non sapeva bene cosa dire, Isabelle stessa era ammutolita.  
Magnus fece vagare lo sguardo per tutto il locale, finché non vide il suo ragazzo che lo fissava come se avesse appena visto un alieno. Gli si avvicinò, non capendo cosa fosse successo, e poggiò innocentemente una mano sulla sua spalla.  
‹‹Alec, va tutto bene?››  
Lui annuì, cercando di non far cadere lo sguardo verso le parti basse dell’uomo. Simon sorrise entusiasta, mentre Isabelle lo squadrava da capo a piedi.  
‹‹C’è qualcosa che non va? Mi sono vestito da mago, te l’avevo detto.››  
Alec prese un enorme respiro, gonfiando le guance, per poi lasciar andare il fiato.  
‹‹Io mi immaginavo Mago Merlino! O… Gandalf.››  
Magnus si portò una mano al petto e lo guardò sconvolto.  
‹‹Stai declassando Gandalf a semplice mago?››  
‹‹No, so che appartiene all’ordine degli Istari, ma… Non è questo il punto! Da cosa sei vestito?››  
‹‹Questo, dici?›› si indicò con un dito, scrollando le spalle. ‹‹Sono il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn! ››  
‹‹E chi sarebbe?››  
‹‹Non lo so, l’ho inventato oggi pomeriggio. Mi ero dimenticato che era Halloween e ho dovuto creare qualcosa all’ultimo.››  
Alexander si passò una mano sul volto, scuotendo il capo incredulo. A volte si dimenticava quando Magnus fosse fantasioso. Isabelle si stava complimentando con lui, dopo avergli presentato il suo vampiro accompagnatore.  
‹‹Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere, ok? Vieni anche tu, Magnus?››  
Lui interruppe il discorso con Isabelle e lo seguì fino al bancone, osservando il modo in cui il suo sedere era perfettamente fasciato da quei pantaloni di pelle. Alexander si appoggiò al banco, sporgendosi con la schiena e mettendosi quasi ad angolo retto. Magnus si leccò il labbro inferiore e si mise dietro di lui, poggiando piano il suo bacino contro quei meravigliosi glutei sodi. Alexander sussultò, ma non si mosse. Prese due drink color del sangue e poi si voltò, porgendone uno a Magnus. Con l’atmosfera della pista non se ne era accorto prima, ma quella volta gli occhi di Magnus erano strani.  
‹‹Ti sei messo anche le lenti a contatto? Sono belli questi occhi da gatto, ti stanno bene.››  
Magnus sorrise e prese un generoso sorso del suo drink, allungando una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena di Alexander, molto vicino verso i glutei.  
‹‹Ti piacciono davvero?››  
‹‹Decisamente, sei più sexy così.››  
‹‹E se ti dicessi che sono veri?››  
Magnus alzò un sopracciglio e aspettò la reazione di Alexander. In base a ciò che avrebbe detto si sarebbe rivelato, non voleva che lo pensasse come un fenomeno da baraccone. Alexander ne restò affascinato, allungando la mano al volto e carezzandogli con il pollice lo zigomo.  
‹‹In quel caso vorrei crederti, perché sono assolutamente meravigliosi.››  
L’uomo chiuse gli occhi e mosse appena il voltò, baciando il palmo della mano del ragazzo. Alexander lo avrebbe sempre sorpreso.  
‹‹Sono veri, ma è una storia lunga. Sai pazientare o la vuoi sapere in questo momento?››  
‹‹Posso aspettare solo se mi prometti una cosa: non nasconderli mai quando sei con me!››  
Magnus gli sorrise genuinamente e prese la mano di Alexander nella sua, avvicinando i loro volti e dandogli un delicato bacio a fior di labbra.  
‹‹Te lo prometti. Ora, giovane Occhio di Falco, mi concedi un ballo?››  
Alexander trattenne la gioia che gli esplose nel petto quando Magnus riconobbe il suo personaggio, stringendo la mano attorno alla sua e conducendolo in pista. Raggiunsero Isabelle e Simon, e tenendosi sempre per mano iniziarono a ballare a ritmo di musica. I due non riuscivano a staccarsi gli occhi di dosso e dovevano sempre mantenere il contatto fisico. Magnus si sentì felice di poter condividere con Alexander il suo piccolo segreto riguardo agli occhi, nonostante nessuno ne fosse a conoscenza. Durante la sua vita era sempre stato ben attento a nascondere a chiunque quella sua condizione, la sola che sapeva dei suoi occhi e il motivo era l’amica di sempre, Catarina. Il resto del mondo ne era all’oscuro, nessuno pensava che i suoi occhi scuri fossero delle lenti a contatto. Però Magnus pensò che Alexander fosse degno di fiducia, soprattutto dopo il modo in cui aveva reagito. Quando aveva provato a parlarne con Camille, lei si era messa a ridere. Alexander, invece, ne era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso, inoltre gli aveva chiesto di non nascondersi più. Lo aveva semplicemente accettato così com’era, senza fargli domande o trovarlo strano.  
Continuarono a ballare e a bere, liberandosi in quella notte dove avrebbero potuto essere chiunque, ma nonostante tutto avevano scelto di restare loro stessi. Alexander afferrò il braccio di Magnus e lo tirò a sé, poggiando voracemente le labbra contro le sue e baciandolo con passione e trasporto. Magnus gli accarezzò il fianco mentre si faceva coinvolgere in quel meraviglioso bacio, staccandosi solo per poter riprendere fiato. Sorrise contro le labbra del ragazzo, chiudendo gli occhi.  
‹‹A cosa devo questo meraviglioso bacio pubblico?››  
Alexander gli diede un veloce bacio a stampo, allungando una mano sotto la camicia dell’uomo e carezzando lascivamente i suoi addominali.  
‹‹All’alcol e al fatto che qui troppe persone ti vogliono, devono sapere che sei mio. Solo mio.››  
Magnus ridacchiò, per poi avvicinarsi e baciarlo a lungo sulle labbra come poco prima aveva fatto il ragazzo.  
‹‹Che ne dici allora di andarcene via da qui? Ti va di continuare il party da me?››  
Alexander annuì e lo prese per mano. Andò dalla sorella e la avvertì che non ci sarebbe stato a casa quella notte, poi uscì dal locale insieme a Magnus. Sul marciapiede presero entrambi una boccata d’aria fresca, per poi voltarsi all’unisono a guardarsi. Si sorrisero felici, poi Magnus alzò il braccio verso l’alto e una macchina scura accostò accanto a lui.  
‹‹Credi che abbia preso la metropolitana mezzo nudo? Altro che paparazzi!››  
Alexander si mise a ridere e insieme salirono in macchina. Magnus avvisò l’autista di passare per l’entrata posteriore dell’edificio, sapendo che i paparazzi quella sera lo avrebbero aspettato nascosti come predatori. Camille aveva partecipato ad una famosa festa di beneficenza in maschera alla quale persino lui era stato invitato, ma aveva preferito di gran lunga trascorrere quella serata con Alexander. Aveva spedito un assegno all’associazione che aveva organizzato l’evento, nonostante non vi avesse partecipato. Per una buona causa era sempre disposto a fare una donazione.  
Arrivati, scesero insieme e corsero verso l’atrio, chiamando l’ascensore mentre il portiere notturno si nascondeva imbarazzato. Non tanto per come erano vestiti i due, ma per la loro intimità. Mentre aspettavano che l’ascensore li raggiungesse, Magnus e Alexander non erano riusciti a non baciarsi. Complice di quel comportamento pubblico era l’alcol. Finalmente l’ascensore era arrivato e Magnus, prima di salirvi spingendo dentro Alexander tenendolo per i glutei sodi, salutò il portiere. Arrivati al piano, Magnus aprì la porta del suo appartamento –sempre aperto- e la richiuse velocemente dietro le sue spalle. In un gesto fulmineo spinse Alexander contro il muro, facendogli sbattere contro di esso la schiena. Sorrise famelico e gli afferrò i polsi con una mano, mettendoli sopra la sua testa. Alexander lo guardò per nulla preoccupato, sentendo il suo sesso che si eccitava. Magnus si infilò tra le sue gambe, baciandogli il collo mentre lo sentiva fremere contro di lui.  
‹‹Magnus…››  
L’uomo sorrise contro la pelle bianca del ragazzo, mordendogli il labbro inferiore.  
‹‹Sì, Alexander?››  
‹‹Baciami!››  
Magnus sfiorò con la punta della lingua le labbra di Alexander, deciso a farlo penare un po’ per quel bacio. Alexander non avrebbe potuto fare niente, completamente immobilizzato dal corpo del fotografo e dal muro dietro di sé. Era da molto tempo che non era in intimità con un uomo, ma non era per nulla spaventato, sapeva che con Magnus tutto sarebbe andato per il verso giusto, nonostante lo stesse facendo penare per un bacio.  
‹‹Per… favore.››  
Magnus non resistette, baciandolo con foga e passione, liberandogli i polsi. Subito le mani di Alexander andarono alla camicia dell’uomo, sbottonandogliela. Passò le mani sul suo petto nudo e liscio, infilandole poi sotto le spalline e togliendogliele di dosso insieme al trench. Magnus rise, allungando a sua volta una mano allo smanicato in pelle e calando la zip.  
‹‹Io sono già mezzo nudo, tu no. Dobbiamo rimediare!››  
Gli accarezzò il ventre piatto e fece passare la mano dietro la schiena, spingendolo contro il suo corpo e allontanandolo dal muro. Continuò a baciarlo mentre camminava per il lungo corridoio, finché non arrivò alla sua camera da letto. Aprì la porta e vi spinse dentro Alexander, facendolo cadere sul letto. Alexander lo guardò famelico, scrutando ogni centimetro perfetto del suo corpo ambrato mentre Magnus gli si avvicinava. L’uomo lo fece sdraiare mentre si metteva a carponi su di lui. Scese con la bocca a baciarlo, per poi scendere con le labbra sul suo collo e all’orecchio, giocando con il suo lobo mentre le mani slacciavano i pantaloni in pelle e Alexander si toglieva lo smanicato. Lo sguardo di Magnus cadde sul fianco del ragazzo, dove una lunga cicatrice bianca partiva dall’altezza dell’ombelico e scendeva fin sotto i boxer. Magnus restò senza fiato e incredulo, Alexander lo guardò confuso. Si ricordò poi del suo segno indelebile, della cicatrice che aveva segnato la sua intera vita. Improvvisamente si sentì a disagio, la cicatrice iniziò a fargli male nel momento stesso in cui se ne ricordò, ma era un dolore fantasma, passato da anni. Alexander si mise a sedere di scatto, afferrando il suo smanicato, ma non fece in tempo a rimetterlo perché Magnus lo aveva fermato.  
‹‹Alexander…››  
Lui abbassò lo sguardo, vergognandosi.  
‹‹Scusa, non te l’avevo detto. Se vuoi posso restare coperto!››  
Magnus sentì spezzarsi qualcosa dentro di lui, vederlo così avvilito gli faceva mancare il fiato. Gli prese delicatamente il mento tra le mani e lo alzò, costringendolo a guardarlo.  
‹‹Non voglio che tu ti copra, Alexander. Sei bellissimo e questa cicatrice è la tua vita, mi spiace aver reagito così. Solo che… non me lo aspettavo.››  
‹‹Non sono abituato, di solito hanno paura a toccarmi dopo avermi visto.››  
‹‹Io non ho paura di quello che ti ha reso colui che sei oggi. È dell’incidente?››  
Alexander annuì, stringendosi nelle spalle. Magnus gli si sedette accanto sul letto, baciandogli un angolo della bocca e facendo poi passare un braccio attorno alla sua vita.  
‹‹Ho letto i giornali di cinque anni fa dopo l’intervista con Isabelle. Non ne avevo idea! Deve essere stato un duro colpo.››  
Alexander si asciugò una lacrima che gli era sfuggita e stava solcando la sua guancia rosea, mentre il dolore riempiva il suo petto.  
‹‹Tu non… Io… è stata colpa mia.››  
‹‹Oh, Alexander, non credo che-››  
Il ragazzo lo bloccò con un gesto della mano, guardandolo negli occhi mentre non riusciva più a trattenere le lacrime, mentre il suo corpo iniziava ad essere scosso da brividi.  
‹‹Tu non sai come è andata.››  
Magnus catturò una lacrima con le sue labbra, mentre afferrava il lenzuolo e copriva il ragazzo.  
‹‹Allora raccontami, se vuoi.››  
Alexander lo guardò negli occhi, per poi poggiare la fronte contro il petto caldo dell’uomo.  
‹‹Ok, lo farò perché mi fido di te.››


	14. Capitolo 9.5

Isabelle e Simon si erano conosciuti una notte in cui lei pensava si sarebbe spezzata ulteriormente, la notte in cui il ricordo di Max si era fatto più vivo che mai. Invece era arrivato Simon, come un principe azzurro su un cavallo bianco con la mano tesa verso di lei, pronta a salvarla. In realtà, pensò Isabelle, Simon era più lo stalliere che curava il destriero del principe. La ragazza si mise a ridere e si voltò, osservando il volto del ragazzo completamente rilassato. Suo fratello maggiore, quella sera dopo la festa, era andato a casa di Magnus e quindi lei aveva avuto l’appartamento tutto per sé. Per lo meno, lo avrebbe avuto fino a tardi: Alexander non si fermava mai a dormire dal suo ragazzo.  
In quel momento era seduta sul letto con indosso la maglietta di Simon, una delle sue solite magliette buffe con una scritta strana. Simon era sdraiato a letto, il lenzuolo lo copriva solo fino alla vita. Isabelle allungò una mano al volto del ragazzo, spostando una ciocca caduta sugli occhi. I suoi occhiali erano appoggiati sul comodino, i suoi vestiti sparpagliati per tutta la stanza. Erano passate poche settimane dal loro primo incontro, ma Isabelle sentiva di essergli sempre appartenuta. Gli carezzò distrattamente una guancia e sorrise nel buio della notte, dandosi dell’idiota innamorata. Perché lo era, Isabelle si sentiva camminare sulle nuvole. Non solo quando passava il tempo insieme a lui, ma anche quando non si vedevano. Simon l’aveva resa più sicura di quanto già non lo fosse. Si era sempre sentita una donna forte, ma con Simon accanto la sensazione era notevolmente aumentata.  
Simon aprì lentamente gli occhi, svegliato da quelle attente e lievi carezze sul suo volto. Subito puntò lo sguardo alla mano, per poi farlo salire lungo il braccio, raggiungendo il suo meraviglioso volto e i suoi occhi scuri e profondi.  
‹‹Ciao!››  
La sua voce era assonnata, il suo corpo completamente rilassato. Isabelle gli sorrise e tornò a sdraiarsi accanto a lui, mettendosi su un fianco e continuando a dedicargli quelle piccole e piacevoli attenzioni.  
‹‹Hey, non volevo svegliarti.››  
Il ragazzo le sorrise, allungano una mano sul fianco della ragazza e tirandola contro di sé. Amava sentire i loro corpi vicini, i loro odori che si mischiavano.  
‹‹Lo avresti comunque dovuto fare, non penso che tuo fratello sarebbe molto felice di avermi qui.››  
Isabelle ridacchiò e poi avvicinò le labbra alla gola di Simon, dandogli un bacio sul pomo d’Adamo.  
‹‹Ormai l’hai conosciuto, quindi potresti fermarti questa notte a casa mia. Mi piace dormire con te e trovarti al mio risveglio.››  
Il ragazzo ridacchiò e allungò una mano sulla schiena di Isabelle, iniziando a carezzarla lungo la spina dorsale, salendo verso il collo e scendendo verso i glutei.  
‹‹Anche a me piace passare la notte insieme, il tuo profumo mi inebria. Soprattutto dopo che abbiamo fatto l’amore!››  
Per la prima volta, Isabelle arrossì. Simon la trovò incredibilmente adorabile e le diede un leggero bacio sulle labbra. Isabelle gli aveva completamente stravolto la vita in pochissimo tempo, e lui non poteva fare altro che esserne estremamente felice. L’aveva già vista prima di conoscerla quella sera fuori dal locale dove aveva suonato. L’aveva trovata incredibilmente bella e attraente, con un’aura che emanava una forza pura e indistruttibile. Chi non si sarebbe innamorato di una donna come lei? Eppure la vedeva che si circondava di persone inadatte, forse di bell’aspetto e simpatiche, ma che non erano davvero interessati a conoscerla. Simon l’aveva sentita ridere e aveva immediatamente pensato che fosse il suono più bello del mondo, ma quando si era voltato a guardarla i suoi occhi erano spenti. Una donna come lei doveva ridere e avere gli occhi che brillavano più delle stelle in cielo.  
‹‹Grazie, Lewis.››  
Simon le sorrise dolcemente, affondando la mano nei suoi folti capelli.  
‹‹Per cosa?››  
Isabelle poggiò la fronte contro il suo petto, chiudendo gli occhi e inspirando il suo profumo.  
‹‹Per essere qui con me, per aver scelto me.››  
Simon le baciò la nuca, stringendola tra le sue braccia, proteggendola dal mondo.  
‹‹Sei tu che mi hai scelto, ma… ti sceglierei comunque ogni giorno.››  
Isabelle si fece piccola tra le sue braccia, intrecciando le gambe con quelle del ragazzo. Si sentiva incredibilmente fortunata ad avere Simon al suo fianco, perché aveva iniziato a vedere la vita in modo diverso. Per lei la sua vita si divideva in due: prima di Simon e con Simon. New York aveva sempre avuto quei meravigliosi colori che scaldavano il cuore di tutti, ma lei pensava di essere difettata. Vedeva quei colori, ma non li sentiva parte di sé. Poi aveva conosciuto quello strano ragazzo nerd, che le aveva mostrato un mondo nuovo, che le aveva tolto le bende dagli occhi. E finalmente i colori di New York li poteva sentire, le erano entrati nel corpo e l’avevano riscaldata come fuoco vivo. Simon l’aveva portata in luoghi che non aveva mai visto, piccoli posti di puro paradiso disseminati per una New York che pensava di conoscere. Uno di quei pomeriggi erano alla scoperta di un piccolo e poco frequentato parco, i colori dell’autunno li circondavano. Simon l’aveva presa per mano e le aveva detto che non avrebbe mai smesso di vivere New York, che ogni giorno c’erano dei posti sconosciuti da visitare. Anche Isabelle voleva essere in grado di stupirlo, quel giorno gliel’aveva confessato.  
“Simon, un giorno anche io ti mostrerò un posto che non hai mai visto.”  
“Lo stai già facendo, Izzy, mi stai mostrando posti del tuo cuore che avevi tenuto segreti. Sono quelli i veri angoli di paradiso di questa città.”  
Simon chiuse gli occhi e ispirò l’odore dei suoi capelli: avevano qualcosa di selvaggio, irraggiungibile. Cos’altro avrebbe mai potuto chiedere dalla vita? Aveva avuto la fortuna di avere una donna forte e intelligente tra le sue braccia, una rarità che non si sarebbe mai fatto scappare. Erano fatti per stare insieme e lui ne era fermamente convinto.  
‹‹Ti amo, Isabelle Lightwood.››  
La ragazza aprì gli occhi di scatto e si spostò, guardando il volto di Simon. Era incredibilmente serio, ma dai suoi occhi traspariva tutta la dolcezza del mondo. Gli credeva, aveva deciso di credergli.  
‹‹Dillo ancora.››  
Simon sorrise, baciandole l’angolo della bocca.  
‹‹Ti amo!››  
Lei gli gettò le braccia al collo e gli dedicò un lungo bacio, fresco e liberatorio. Erano uniti da qualcosa che era indecifrabile, quello che li univa era un amore secolare.  
‹‹Anche io ti amo, Lewis. Guai a te!››  
Lui rise genuinamente, affondando il volto nell’incavo del suo collo e baciandolo delicatamente. La pelle di Isabelle era estremamente morbida.  
‹‹Di cosa hai paura?››  
Nel buio della notte, Isabelle lo strinse di più e trattenne le lacrime. Di cosa aveva paura? Di tutto. Simon era diventato fondamentale per lei, non riusciva più ad immaginarsi una vita senza di lui. Era un ragazzo strampalato, ma era il suo ragazzo e lei se ne era perdutamente innamorata. Aveva paura di perderlo. Quella era una paura che si era insinuata dentro di sé da ormai cinque anni. Aveva già affrontato il dolore straziante di una perdita, portava cicatrici visibili ed invisibili. Perdere Simon sarebbe stato il colpo di grazia.  
Simon percepì il suo silenzio e cercò di infonderle sicurezza, carezzandole dolcemente i fianchi scoperti. Passò un dito lungo le sue cicatrici, sentendo il suo corpo vibrare a quel tocco.  
‹‹Io non so cosa hai dovuto subire, Isabelle, ma non devi avere paura. Io sono qua, sarò sempre qua.››  
La sentì trattenere un singhiozzo. Il cuore del ragazzo si strinse in una morsa.  
‹‹Simon…››  
Lui sorrise, baciandola ancora. Era tremendamente bella anche quando piangeva, anche quando si sentiva fragile e insicura. Era Isabelle, l’avrebbe sempre trovata maestosa.  
‹‹Sono qui, Izzy, e ti sto dicendo che ti amo.››  
‹‹Sono piena di cicatrici.››  
‹‹Non mi importano, tu sei comunque la donna più bella del mondo. Sei forte, intelligente. Ci sei solo tu e ci sarai per sempre solo tu.››  
Sorrise, mentre una lacrima le scivolava lungo la guancia. Simon la catturò con le sue labbra, per poi osservare attentamente il volto della ragazza. Le ultime settimane passate con lei sembravano venire da un film d’amore, tutto era stato perfetto. Avevano anche litigato qualche volta, ma fare la pace era la cosa più bella del mondo. Quando si arrabbiava, Isabelle incrociava le braccia al petto e lo guardava con un sopracciglio alzato. Lui non riusciva mai a resisterle, non riusciva nemmeno a restare arrabbiato o fingersi tale. La prendeva per i fianchi e la baciava, sentendosi sempre più vivo ogni volta che le loro lingue si toccavano e danzavano insieme. Anche in quel momento era tremendamente… divina, surreale quasi. I suoi occhi grandi erano leggermente lucidi, i suoi capelli completamente spettinati. Era triste, ma restava lo stesso una dea.  
‹‹Non andartene mai, Izzy.››  
‹‹Non lo farò!››  
Restarono in silenzio e abbracciati per diversi minuti, ascoltando i rumori della notte. Si era fatto tardi, probabilmente Alexander sarebbe arrivato di lì a poco. Ma cosa le importava? Lei era tra le braccia dell’uomo che amava, il resto era tutto una sciocchezza, era tutto superfluo.  
La ragazza chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo, rilassandosi e non pensando più alla paura di perdere Simon.  
‹‹Simon, vuoi sapere la storia delle mie cicatrici?››  
Lui si alzò con il busto, poggiandosi sugli avambracci. La osservò attentamente e notò che si era rilassata.  
‹‹Non voglio forzarti a farlo, lo sai.››  
Sorrise e si mise sulla schiena, carezzandogli la spalla con l’indice, mentre gli occhi guardavano distrattamente il corpo nudo del ragazzo.  
‹‹Lo voglio fare. Ti amo, mi fido di te. Voglio raccontarti la mia storia.››


	15. Capitolo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante la narrazione troverete un link youtube e vi pregherei di far partire la canzone prima di proseguire nella lettura. E' la canzone che io stessa ho ascoltato per scrivere quel pezzo, in alternanza con "Amazing Grace" cantata da Whitney Houston.

Era una calda giornata di luglio e la casa sembrava essere vuota. Nessun rumore proveniva dall’interno, così come nessun rumore dall’esterno rimbombava nella sua camera. Alexander non tornava a casa da un po’ e trascorrere le vacanze estive a Turlock era sempre un piacere, soprattutto perché poteva passare il suo tempo con i suoi fratelli minori: Max e Isabelle.

Il sole era alto nel cielo da poco tempo, filtrando appena dalle tende bianche. Poche macchine passavano per strada, qualcuno aveva iniziato quella meravigliosa giornata estiva facendo jogging o portando a spasso il cane, ma la maggior parte delle persone ancora dormiva.  
Alexander era profondamente addormentato in camera sua, che era restata immutata dopo la sua partenza per i suoi studi: gli scaffali erano pieni di libri, la scrivania si nascondeva sotto una pila di quaderni scritti, qualche poster era appeso sulle pareti bianche. La camera era sempre stata quasi spoglia, non amava lasciare le cose in disordine. In compenso, però, per tutta la sua adolescenza non aveva fatto altro che scrivere, relegando poi i suoi infiniti quaderni in vecchi scatoloni che giacevano nel garage.  
Non appena era arrivato a casa, qualche giorno prima, il padre aveva deciso di partire per un viaggio d’affari, anche se Alexander dubitava che la nuova amante fosse effettivamente un affare. Nonostante padre e figlio non si vedessero o sentissero da mesi, Robert Lightwood aveva preso il suo aereo privato e aveva volato fino ad Acapulco. La madre, invece, era molto impegnata nella sua attività politica. Era presente in casa, ma stava spesso al telefono oppure era indaffarata con il palmare. Tutto come sempre era stato durante la sua adolescenza, tutto come aveva lasciato. Per fortuna c’era Max, che restava il solito bambino pieno di vita, che dava luminosità alla casa. Senza di lui, probabilmente, l’equilibrio famigliare si sarebbe spezzato con la partenza di Alexander per gli studi.

Max si era svegliato molto presto, nonostante fosse estate. L’arrivo del fratello maggiore l’aveva mandato su di giri e voleva cogliere ogni minuto libero da passare con lui prima che partisse nuovamente. Max era un bambino mattiniero, con l’energia di mille persone in corpo. Si era svegliato nel suo pigiamino rosso, accanto a lui giaceva un fumetto che Alexander gli aveva portato come regalo. Lo aveva iniziato a leggere la sera prima, ma si era addormentato dopo poche pagine. Il bambino si era stiracchiato e poi aveva allungato una mano al comodino, afferrando i suoi occhiali e inforcandoli sul naso. Si era alzato immediatamente in piedi sul materasso, calciando via le coperte euforico. Senza indugio, si mise a correre fuori dalla stanza e a percorrere il corridoio. Arrivò alla camera del fratello maggiore e vi entrò senza nemmeno bussarvi. Vide Alexander con indosso solo un paio di boxer profondamente addormentato, coperto solo a metà dal lenzuolo. Sorrise innocentemente e saltò sul letto con slancio, iniziando a saltellare. Alexander si spaventò e aprì di scatto gli occhi, credendo di star per morire.  
‹‹Non dormire, Alec! C’è il sole e voglio andare al parco.››  
Alexander si stropicciò gli occhi e si mise a sedere, trattenendo uno sbadiglio. Tutta quella energia era disumana.  
‹‹Max, ma… che ore sono?››  
Il fratellino smise di saltare furiosamente, sedendosi accanto al fratello e guardandolo negli occhi.  
‹‹Non lo so, mi sono appena svegliato.››  
Alexander emise un mugugno esasperato, carezzando i capelli del fratellino. Ecco cosa doveva aspettarsi con il suo ritorno: non riuscire a dormire fino all’ora di pranzo.  
‹‹Ok, mi dai… mezz’ora? Il tempo di fare una doccia e ti preparo la colazione, ok? Intanto vai a svegliare Izzy.››  
A Max si illuminarono gli occhi e annuì entusiasta, scendendo dal letto del fratello e sparendo nel corridoio. Mentre Alexander si alzava e si trascinava in bagno, Max percorse solo pochi passi prima di arrivare davanti alla porta della camera della sorella. Su di essa c’erano un paio di cartelli con scritto di non disturbare e stare alla larga, ma il bambino sapeva che lui poteva entrare ogni qual volta avesse voluto. Anche quella volta non bussò, ma abbassò semplicemente la maniglia ed entrò nell’oscurità di quella stanza. Isabelle odiava che il sole le colpisse il volto la mattina, la indisponeva molto, così chiudeva sempre le imposte. Buio, ecco quello che riuscì a vedere Max entrando in quella camera. Isabelle giaceva completamente addormentata tra le sue lenzuola nere, con i capelli che le coprivano e solleticavano il volto. Max le si avvicinò piano, restando in piedi accanto al letto. Con la mano le scostò i capelli dal volto, per poi scuoterle delicatamente una spalla.  
‹‹Izzy! Izzy? Alec mi ha detto di svegliarti. Izzy!››  
La ragazza emise un lamento basso e debole, aprendo un occhio e puntandolo al fratellino. Era così tutte le mattine, vivendo in quella casa era impossibile dormire fino a tardi. Max ogni mattina la svegliava presto, a meno che la madre non lo portasse con sé.  
‹‹Max…››  
‹‹Alec ha detto che fa la doccia e ci prepara la colazione!››  
Isabelle richiuse gli occhi e annuì, con le labbra arricciate in una smorfia.  
‹‹Arrivo, tu vai a lavarti. Ok?››  
Max annuì e si sporse a darle un bacio sulla fronte, per poi scappar via dalla sua camera, prestando attenzione a non calpestare i vestiti della sorella che avevano trovato posto sul pavimento. Isabelle sorrise nell’oscurità e decise di alzarsi, giusto per accontentare come sempre il fratellino. Se Max non fosse stato presente, lei non avrebbe trascorso un minuto in quella casa senza Alexander. Da quando era partito, la sola cosa che l’aveva intimata a restare era Max. Senza di lui sarebbe stato solo un lungo litigio con la madre, che non si sforzava mai di capirla. Le aveva presentato dei ragazzi facoltosi, ma lei li aveva rifiutati tutti. Non perché non ci trovasse nulla di bello in loro, ma era una questione di principio. Per Maryse, lei doveva trovare un ragazzo di rango elevato e impegnarsi con lui. Ne andava dell’onore della famiglia, a quanto sosteneva. L’unico che ogni tanto si esponeva in suo favore era il padre, ma spesso era assente e lei doveva condurre da sola quella battaglia. Per fortuna aveva trovato un lavoro come commessa in un negozio di abiti d’alta moda e Max riempiva ogni suo momento libero, altrimenti sarebbe scappata insieme ad Alexander.

Dopo una mezz’ora, i tre fratelli Lightwood si erano ritrovati in cucina, seduti ognuno al proprio posto a consumare una deliziosa colazione preparata dal maggiore. Max e Isabelle si godevano i pancake, mentre Alexander si stava godendo una fumante tazza di caffè nero bollente. Isabelle lo osservò e alzò un sopracciglio, pronta a prenderlo in giro.  
‹‹Ormai Alec è diventato troppo sofisticato per i pancake, lui si beve il caffè come uno snobbettino. Lui studia! Lui è il migliore!››  
Alexander roteò gli occhi, sbuffando.  
‹‹Chi sei? Nostra madre per caso?››  
‹‹No, ma a quanto pare riesco a imitarla bene.››  
Max si mise a ridere, coprendosi la bocca e osservandoli con i suoi occhioni grigi.  
‹‹ È vero, Izzy la imita sempre.››  
Isabelle si mise a ridere e si alzò in piedi, assumendo una finta aria seria. Prese un tovagliolo e finse che si trattava di un palmare. Si avvicinò a Max e lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio.  
‹‹Maxwell, hai finito i tuoi compiti? Non potrai andare al corso di pianoforte se prima non termini i tuoi obblighi scolastici. Vuoi fare la fine di tua sorella Isabelle? Tu, Maxwell, hai un futuro roseo in una delle più prestigiose aziende americane. Se non termini i tuoi compiti adesso, cosa farai in futuro?››  
Max aveva cercato di trattenersi, ma non era riuscito a farlo. Era scoppiato in una fragorosa risata cristallina, che aveva riempito l’intera stanza. Persino Alexander si era ritrovato a ridere, così aveva appoggiato la tazza sul tavolo e si era avvicinato alla sorella minore.  
‹‹Oh Maryse, non pensi di essere fin troppo dura con il ragazzo? È solo un bambino, lascialo divertirsi. Altrimenti quando lo farà?››  
‹‹Robert, bisogna insegnargli che il dovere arriva prima del piacere già durante questa età infantile.››  
I due fratelli maggiori avevano iniziato a inscenare un simpatico teatrino domestico, una delle tante discussioni alla quale avevano assistito durante la loro infanzia. Max li guardava e rideva, mentre i due si sforzavano di restare seri e impersonare i due genitori. Continuarono quello sketch ancora per qualche minuto, finché Maryse non comparve sulla soglia della cucina. Aveva indosso uno dei suoi soliti tailleur grigi, i capelli erano stretti in uno chignon, le mani erano poggiate ai fianchi.  
‹‹Spero che voi due vi stiate divertendo alle mie spalle.››  
I due smisero immediatamente di improvvisare, voltandosi increduli verso la madre. Calò un silenzio che durò pochi secondi, ma che per tutti fu un’eternità. Max poi si mise ancora a ridere, scendendo dal suo sgabello e correndo verso la madre, abbracciandola. Maryse ricambiò l’abbraccio, abbassandosi a baciare il capo del figlioletto.  
‹‹Isabelle, dovresti crescere invece di fare sempre questi teatrini.››  
Mentre Maryse si avvicinò alla caraffa del caffè, dando le spalle ai figli, Isabelle strinse i pugni e guardò il fratello maggiore con sguardo di fuoco e chiedendogli, in un sussurro, per quale motivo se la prendeva sempre e solo con lei.  
‹‹Ragazzi, io devo andare via un paio d’ore. Potete stare con Max?››  
‹‹Sì, ma io dopo devo andare al lavoro. Attacco a mezzogiorno.››  
‹‹Ti ci portiamo io e Alexander, così portiamo Max a comprare un nuovo paio di scarpe. Cresce a vista d’occhio!››  
Alexander dovette concordare con la madre. Non vedeva il fratellino da diverse settimane e aveva subito notato quanto fosse cresciuto, non solo d’altezza. Max si avvicinò al fratello maggiore, prendendolo per mano e guardandolo dal basso della sua statura.  
‹‹Un giorno diventerò alto come te.››  
Alexander gli sorrise, scompigliandogli i capelli.  
‹‹Non ne dubito, piccoletto.››  
Isabelle tornò a sedersi, finendo di consumare la sua colazione.  
‹‹Lo portiamo al Donnelly, ok? Così vediamo se ci sono i tuoi amici di scuola.››  
Max ne restò entusiasta, iniziando a saltellare per la cucina, non stando più nella pelle. Alexander e Isabelle risero, finendo la loro colazione alla svelta e uscendo da casa. Maryse li osservò uscire dal vialetto e incamminarsi a piedi vero il parco, mentre Max stava tra i due fratelli maggiori e camminava tenendoli per mano. In quei mesi, il figlio minore non aveva fatto altro che chiederle come mai Alexander era partito, a riempirla di domande. Lei cercava sempre di spiegargli le cose e lui le capiva al volo. Max era un bambino prezioso e pieno di vita. Maryse sapeva che con Isabelle aveva sempre sbagliato, ma non riusciva a trovare un punto d’incontro con la figlia. Max era quell’anello che le teneva ancora unite, perché riuscivano ad avere un vero e proprio rapporto madre-figlia quando Max era tra di loro. Con lui, Maryse ce la stava mettendo tutta per essere una madre migliore. Sapeva che aveva sbagliato in passato, perché ad Alexander aveva dato troppe responsabilità, gli aveva affidato il compito di assistere alla sorella minore. A quei tempi, Maryse era una donna veramente impegnata nella sua carriera e il tempo trascorso a casa era sempre più raro. Con Max aveva deciso di cambiare, anche se il tempo a sua disposizione non era comunque molto. Ma appena aveva qualche minuto tornava a casa dal figlio. Max era diverso da Alexander e Isabelle, Maryse non sapeva davvero da chi avesse potuto prendere quel meraviglioso carattere. Era come se un angelo avesse scelto di approdare in quella famiglia per riempirli di gioia e felicità. Ogni volta che Maryse lo vedeva sorridere, il suo cuore si scioglieva. Era così anche con Alexander e Isabelle, ma ormai loro due la vedevano come una matrigna cattiva.  
La donna sospirò, finendo di bere il suo caffè. Prima di uscire per i suoi impegni mattinieri, salì nella sua stanza da letto e tolse una scatola delle scarpe dall’armadio. Si mise sul letto e la aprì, estraendo vecchie fotografie. Erano foto che non aveva mostrato nemmeno ai figli, anche se non capiva nemmeno lei il motivo per il quale le teneva segrete. In una foto era seduta sul divano del soggiorno, una Isabelle di soli sette anni seduta sulle sue gambe: le stava facendo le treccine con qualche fiocco rosa. Lei rideva, mentre Alexander era sdraiato sul tappeto a leggere un vecchio classico. In un’altra foto, Isabelle teneva tra le braccia Max appena nato, erano tornati a casa dall’ospedale qualche minuto prima. Alexander era seduto accanto alla sorella e li osservava sorridendo, mentre Max dormiva beatamente tra le braccia di Isabelle, che lo teneva come se si sarebbe potuto spezzare da un momento all’altro. Maryse sospirò e la chiuse, infilandola sotto il letto. Pensò che le sarebbe piaciuto tornare a quel tempo, quando i suoi errori non avevano ancora influito sulla vita dei suoi figli. Ma con Max si era ripromessa di essere una madre migliore.

 

I tre fratelli tornarono dal parco un paio d’ore dopo, giusto una manciata di minuti dopo che Maryse era rientrata a sua volta. Miracolosamente, Max non era sporco di terra o altro. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo e lo aspettò sull’uscio di casa. Lui la vide e lasciò le mani dei fratelli, correndo verso la madre che lo prese tra le sue braccia.  
‹‹Mamma, mi sono divertito tantissimo. Alec è salito con me sull’altalena, ma si è incastrato nel sedile.››  
Isabelle scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, spingendo divertita il fratello maggiore per una spalla.  
‹‹Oddio mamma, avresti dovuto esserci. È stato esilarante!››  
Alexander, offeso, le prese una ciocca di capelli e la tirò, facendole male.  
‹‹Non lo è stato affatto, ero circondato da bambini che mi prendevano in giro.››  
Isabelle scoppiò a ridere insieme a Max, mentre la madre entrava in casa. Max si mise subito a raccontarle la sua mattinata al parco, mentre la figlia saliva a cambiarsi per andare al centro commerciale dove lavorava. Alexander spiegò alla madre che non era propriamente colpa sua, perché i sedili erano troppo piccoli. Max riprese a ridere, correndo verso di lui e abbracciandolo.  
‹‹Grazie per essere tornato, Alec!››  
Lui non riuscì a restare adirato, così suo malgrado sorrise e lo abbracciò a sua volta. Maryse prese le chiavi della macchina, mentre Isabelle scendeva di corsa le scale e gliele prese dalle mani. La donna restò stupita dalla velocità della figlia, seguendola mentre usciva da casa.  
‹‹Isabelle, cosa fai? Tu non guidi.››  
Max prese per mano il fratello maggiore, che si fermò a chiudere la porta di casa prima di raggiungere le due donne in macchina.  
‹‹Dai mamma, sono pochi metri. Il centro commerciale dista cinque minuti!››  
Maryse restò in silenzio qualche istante, per poi sbuffare e salire al posto del passeggero accanto al guidatore.  
‹‹Va bene, ma solo questa volta.››  
Max si sedette al suo posto dietro il guidatore, allacciandosi la cintura. Accanto a lui prese posto Alexander, che roteò gli occhi al cielo mentre la sorella e la madre iniziavano a bisticciare. Max si voltò verso di lui e gli sussurrò che lo facevano sempre e che ormai era diventato divertente guardarle. Alexander concordò con lui, perché nonostante la lontananza era abituato a quello scontro madre-figlia. Vi aveva assistito anche lui durante tutta l’adolescenza. A volte entrambe esageravano e non si rivolgevano la parola per qualche giorno, ma spesso erano litigi su cose così futili che bastavano un paio d’ore per calmarle entrambe.  
Isabelle si fermò ad un semaforo rosso, facendo delle smorfie mentre Maryse giudicava il suo stile di guida. Appena il semaforo tornò verse, spinse il piede sull’acceleratore e ripartì. A sinistra dell’incrocio, un paio di macchine si fermarono.

Tutto, in quel momento, andò al rallentatore.

Un SUV nero ignorò la luce rossa che gli intimava di fermarsi, arrivando velocemente da sinistra. Maryse si mise ad urlare, Isabelle si voltò alla sua sinistra e vide il muso della macchina che si avvicinava pericolosamente. Max si voltò verso Alexander, che cercò di slacciare velocemente la cintura per coprire il bambino con il suo corpo.  
Ci fu un rumore assordante di vetri infranti, qualcosa scoppiò.  
Alexander sentì un dolore lancinante che gli attraversava la parte destra del corpo.  
Isabelle perse i sensi.  
Ci fu buio e i secondi rallentarono, divennero interminabili.  
Isabelle perse i sensi. Maryse era sopra di lei che le carezzava i capelli sporchi di sangue, urlando il suo nome.  
Alexander osservò la scena incredulo e abbassò gli occhi su Max. Sembrava stesse dormendo.  
Gli occhiali erano rotti sul suo naso, la testa cadeva all’indietro sul sedile. Sangue, c’era sangue ovunque.  
Non sapeva se fosse il suo o no. Non gli importava.  
Chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì. Sentì delle sirene in lontananza. Si facevano sempre più vicine.  
‹‹Max.››  
Il bambino non gli rispose. Lo abbracciò, stringendolo al suo petto. Una lacrima gli sfuggì, percorrendo solitaria la sua guancia sporca e incrostata di sangue ormai secco.  
Stava ancora dormendo?

Qualcuno aveva aperto le lamiere della macchina e aveva preso Max dalle sue braccia.  
Qualcuno aveva preso Isabelle, priva di sensi.  
Maryse piangeva.  
Alexander scese dall’auto, o da quello che ne restava, e si mise in strada.  
Una folla di persone si era radunata e li guardava.  
Il cofano del SUV nero era accartocciato.  
Si guardò attorno.  
Sua madre lo prese per mano e lo fece salire sull’ambulanza della sorella.  
Maryse salì poi con Max.

 

Non li avevano fatti entrare. Maryse piangeva in un angolo della sala d’aspetto.  
Alexander era sporco e dolorante. Un medico gli si avvicinò per medicarlo.  
Rabbia. Da quando era così arrabbiato? Lo aveva bruscamente spinto via.  
Dovevano curare Max e Isabelle. Lui stava bene.

 

Isabelle era fuori pericolo. Un dottore era arrivato per avvisarli.  
Ma Robert dov’era?

 

Un altro dottore era spuntato nel suo camice bianco.  
‹‹Mi dispiace, Max non è sopravvissuto all’impatto.››  
Alexander sentì la risata nascere dalla pancia. Non riuscì a trattenersi. Così come le lacrime non riuscirono a fermarsi.  
Uno scherzo, un maledetto scherzo. Lui era in vacanza. Stavano andando al centro commerciale a mangiare. Max voleva un fumetto.  
Maryse urlò. Alexander afferrò il dottore.  
Un’infermiera lo divise, qualcun altro lo fece sedere a forza su una sedia della sala d’aspetto.

Robert arrivò di corsa, raggiungendo la famiglia.  
‹‹Non ce li fanno vedere!››  
Maryse era piccola tra le sue braccia. Robert minacciò qualcuno.  
Li portarono da Max.  
Dormiva beatamente senza i suoi occhiali. Era pulito. Era bianco.  
‹‹Perché non lo coprite? Può sentire freddo!››  
Alexander rubò una coperta dal letto accanto, Robert provò a fermarlo. Maryse fermò il marito. Alexander coprì il fratellino, gli carezzò i capelli.  
Pianse. Maryse abbracciò il figlio e pianse a sua volta. Robert abbracciò la sua famiglia e trattenne le lacrime di tutti.

Isabelle si era svegliata quella sera. Una benda attorno alla testa. Ventitré punti di sutura lungo il fianco. Quattordici sulla coscia. Piccoli tagli disseminati sul corpo.  
‹‹Come sta Max?››  
Silenzio.  
Disperazione.  
Senso di colpa.  
‹‹Dovevo morire io!››

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIF4_Sm-rgQ

La sera prima del funerale, in ospedale Isabelle sembrava un fantasma. Il senso di colpa le pesava sul cuore, che sembrava perdere sempre più battiti. Il sorriso di Max le era rimasto impresso nella mente, mentre i suoi occhi fissavano un punto vuoto di quella stanza asettica. Era sola. Era stata colpa sua. Si passò una mano sul volto, i capelli erano legati in cima alla testa. Lacrime fredde e salate le sgorgarono dagli occhi, scendendo temerarie sulle sue guance. Sentì dei singhiozzi scuoterle tutto il corpo, incontrollati e frequenti. Il suo corpo si era completamente svuotato, non le restavano solo che lacrime e terrore. La paura e il senso di colpa si erano impossessati di lei, di tutto ciò che la riguardava. Se apriva gli occhi, vedeva la sagoma del fratello ai piedi di quel letto d’ospedale, con il suo peluche stretto tra le mani e il volto affranto, chiedendole “perché?”. Se chiudeva gli occhi, vedeva Max correre da lei sorridente, avvolto in quel suo pigiamino rosso che sicuramente l’anno dopo non gli sarebbe più andato bene. Ma che importanza aveva, oramai? Max, per colpa sua, era restato bloccato a nove anni, per colpa sua non sarebbe più cresciuto, non sarebbe diventato un ragazzo. Non avrebbe mai provato l’amore.  
Una mano le aveva squarciato il petto, aveva afferrato il suo cuore e lo stava stritolando. Sentiva le sue ferite pulsare, i punti stretti attorno alla sua pelle. Sanguinava. Il suo corpo le ricordava ciò che aveva fatto. Sentì il sapore del sangue nella sua bocca, mischiato al sapore delle lacrime che avevano aumentato a sgorgare come cascate, come un fiume che straripava dai suoi argini. I suoi genitori l’avrebbero odiata per sempre per ciò che aveva tolto loro: l’amore di un figlio. Si morse il labbro inferiore fino a farlo sanguinare, sporcandole la bocca e il mento del suo stesso sangue. Perché lei meritava di vivere? Quale Dio giusto strappava la vita dalle mani di un innocente bambino di nove anni? Urlò, non riuscendo più a tenere il suo dolore. Si era liberato di lei. Isabelle aveva gettato il capo all’indietro, chiuso gli occhi e aperto la bocca. Un grido aveva spezzato la notte, il suo lamento di dolore inondò la stanza ed eruppe nei corridoi. Un’infermiera entrò velocemente nella stanza, allarmata e preoccupata. Il suo viso era contratto, il suo corpo cosparso di sangue e sudore. Altre infermiere entrarono, iniziando a muoversi agitate. Isabelle non si oppose. Un’infermiera la strinse tra le sue braccia, facendole posare il capo sul suo petto, carezzandole la testa. “Andrà tutto bene”, la sentì sussurrare. Ma lei aveva ucciso il fratellino, come poteva andare tutto bene?

Alexander era a casa, nascosto nella sua camera da letto, avvolto solo dal buio di quella notte stellata. Il cielo non piangeva quella scomparsa, era nervosamente calmo. Portava anche lui i segni di quella disgrazia, un filo che gli avrebbe lasciato una lunga cicatrice. Max se ne era andato e lui non era riuscito a fare nulla, si era mosso troppo lentamente. Si ricordava il momento esatto in cui i suoi genitori lo avevano portato a casa dall’ospedale, avvolto in una piccola tutina bianca, la sua testa piena di capelli scuri. Era una creaturina tra le sue braccia, aveva avuto quasi paura di romperla. Maryse aveva scattato una fotografia, che ora lo stava fissando dal suo comodino. Alexander era seduto al centro del suo letto, le gambe al petto, le braccia le cingevano, il mento poggiato sulle ginocchia. Lui era il fratello maggiore e non era nemmeno stato capace di proteggere la sua famiglia. Se si fosse mosso un secondo prima, Max probabilmente sarebbe ancora vivo. Abbassò la fronte sulle ginocchia, chiudendo gli occhi mentre una lacrima sfuggiva al suo controllo. Si alzò in piedi e scese dal letto, uscendo dalla sua stanza e camminando a piedi nudi nella notte. Quelle mura lo stringevano, si sentiva intrappolato in una prigione. Persino il suo cuore lo stava facendo sentire in gabbia, mentre sentiva il rimorso che lo stava divorando e consumando dall’interno. Uscì dalla portafinestra della cucina, correndo in cortile. Si accasciò sull’erba, inginocchiato come fosse in preghiera. Non era mai stato un praticante, nonostante fosse stato battezzato. Non aveva mai pensato a Dio, nella sua vita non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno. “Perché?”, gli uscì come un sibilo dalle labbra contratte in una smorfia di dolore. Si strinse le braccia al petto, abbassò il capo e un lungo pianto gli spezzò il fiato. In quel cortile, Alexander aveva giocato con Max mille volte con il pallone, si erano rincorsi, lo aveva lasciato vincere, ma lo aveva anche battuto. Si portò la mano destra al cuore e con disperazione cercò di stringerlo, un modo sciocco per lenire il dolore, che lo fece soltanto graffiare. La mano sinistra era allungata sull’erba bagnata dalla notte, stretta così forte che aveva strappato qualche ciuffo. Avrebbe potuto salvarlo e doveva convivere con il resto della sua vita con questa consapevolezza. Come fratello maggiore aveva fallito. Aveva giurato di proteggerlo sempre, gli aveva promesso che sarebbe stato il suo Angelo Custode. Quale angelo fallisce il suo lavoro?

 

Maryse si era aggirata per tutto il giorno come un fantasma nella sua stessa casa, così vuota che faticava a pensare che fosse mai stata abitata. Sarebbe voluto restare in ospedale con la figlia, ma stava organizzano il funerale di Max. Robert l’aveva aiutata, soprattutto rispondendo a tutte le chiamate di cordoglio che avevano ricevuto. Non era pronta a sentire le parole delle persone che non sarebbero riuscite a comprendere il suo dolore. Aveva perduto il suo bambino, quando avrebbe preferito che le avessero strappato un arto. Il dolore sarebbe stato sicuramente minore. Quella sera si era coricata nel suo letto accanto a suo marito, che le aveva accarezzato i lunghi capelli neri in silenzio. Che cosa avrebbe potuto dire? Anche Robert si sentiva estremamente vuoto, un dolore fisico si era impadronito del suo corpo. La moglie era fragile tra le sue braccia, tremava e singhiozzava. Ogni lacrima che le vedeva solcare una guancia era una pugnalata al petto. Le aveva baciato la fronte, stava cercando di proteggerla con il suo abbraccio. Forse, tenendola così stretta, il male per un po’ l’avrebbe dimenticata. Ma era una mera illusione, perché quel dolore avrebbe fatto per sempre parte della loro famiglia. Si erano addormentati a notte fonda, consapevoli che nessuno si sarebbe intrufolato nel loro letto chiedendo di essere ospitato a causa di un incubo. Più nessuno lo avrebbe fatto. Robert non avrebbe più raccontato nessuna favola a lieto fine per tranquillizzare suo figlio; Maryse non lo avrebbe più coccolato al suo petto, dandogli leggeri baci sulla fronte.  
A notte fonda, Maryse si svegliò recuperando fiato. Era stata in apnea, si era sentita mancare il fiato. Il tormento tornò a impadronirsi di ogni cellula del suo corpo, scuotendola. Scivolò via dalle braccia del marito, uscendo dalla loro camera da letto e fermandosi davanti ad una porta che ben conosceva. La aprì piano, ma poi si ricordò che non sarebbe stata un’altra di quelle sere in cui controllava che Max stesse dormendo tranquillamente. Quando aveva aperto la porta, vide la stanza esattamente come era stata lasciata quel giorno. Il pigiamino rosso di Max giaceva a terra, il suo fumetto era ancora aperto sul letto alla pagina dove era rimasto. I suoi giocattoli erano sparsi sul suo tappeto, nonostante lei la sera prima gli avesse raccomandato di rimetterli al loro posto. Il suo armadio era aperto e Maryse si avvicinò, notando che alcuni vestiti erano a terra. Sbuffò e li raccolse, piegandoli diligentemente e sistemandoli. Si avvicinò al letto del figlio con tutta l’intenzione di sistemare le lenzuola, ma non ci riuscì. Maryse si infilò tra le coperte, poggiando la testa sul cuscino opposto a quello che di solito usava Max. Strinse tra le sue braccia il piccolo pigiama, chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo. Aveva l’odore del suo bambino, del suo piccolo tesoro di vita. Altre lacrime scesero lungo le sue guance arrossate e secche, chiedendosi come fosse possibile che ancora avesse acqua in corpo. Si sentiva consumata e logorata, improvvisamente vecchia e stanca. Il nome di suo figlio gli si ruppe in gola, mentre un lungo tremito gli scuoteva le spalle. Si alzò dal letto, stringendo il piccolo indumento al cuore. Pianse silenziosamente, portandosi una mano alla bocca per non fare troppo rumore. Non voleva svegliare il silenzio di quella casa, così surreale da sembrare impossibile.  
D’un tratto sentì una voce. Non stava parlando, era una canzone. Sembrava lontana, ma Maryse sapeva a chi apparteneva la voce e riconobbe la canzone come la preferita di Max. Si voltò verso la finestra e lo vide: suo figlio stava inginocchiato sull’erba bagnata mentre cantava, il volto rivolto al cielo, le lacrime che gli cadevano sugli zigomi e atterravano ai suoi piedi. Abbandonò il pigiama sul letto e uscì di corsa dalla camera, scontrandosi con Robert.  
‹‹Hanno chiamato dall’ospedale, è per Isabelle. Sto andando da lei!››  
La donna annuì carezzando la guancia del marito.  
‹‹Io vado da Alec.››  
I due coniugi si separarono, correndo dai loro figli.  
Una famiglia si era spezzata, una lunga crepa li divideva e si allargava sempre di più.

 

Il corpo del piccolo Max era stato adagiato in una candida bara bianca in legno di frassino, con un morbido tessuto azzurro che avvolgeva il suo corpo. Gli avevano fatto indossare un completo, sul suo naso vi erano i suoi occhiali da vista, accanto a lui, in quello spazio piccolo e angusto, vi era il suo orsacchiotto di peluche, quello dal quale non si separava mai la notte. Tutto il funerale si era svolto nel modo classico, la famiglia Lightwood aveva mostrato cortesia per tutto il tempo, ascoltando le parole di ogni persona che si avvicinava loro per porre le loro sentite condoglianze. Nessuno, però, aveva ascoltato davvero le loro parole. Qualcuno aveva deciso di fare un piccolo discorso, onorando la memoria di Max. Isabelle e Maryse erano scoppiate più volte a piangere, mentre Robert aveva fatto gli onori di casa. Erano tutti riuniti nel loro salotto, gli averi di Max che erano sempre stati ovunque erano magicamente scomparsi, rilegati nella sua stanza. Non per dimenticarsene, ma per gelosia. Nessuno di loro voleva che qualcuno li toccasse, li contaminasse. Alexander era riuscito a mascherare il suo dolore, indossando una veste che non gli si addiceva. Chiunque, da lui, si aspettava un crollo da qualsiasi momento. La notte prima aveva raggiunto il punto più basso della sua esistenza, era stato letteralmente raccolto dalla madre e messo a letto, come quando era un bambino timido e impaurito. Ma aveva deciso che non lo sarebbe più stato, che da quel momento lui sarebbe diventato la rocca che avrebbe sorretto ogni cosa. Vedeva lo sguardo dei parenti e degli amici puntato su di lui, aspettandosi che quel bambino che era stato sarebbe tornato per impadronirsi di lui per farlo cedere. Ma non sarebbe accaduto. Alexander, durante quella giornata, era riuscito a sorreggere sua madre e sua sorella, due donne che erano sempre state forti, che ora si erano spezzate. Quelle due donne lo avevano sempre sorretto, lo avevano sempre preso per mano e lo avevano aiutato a camminare. Cosa aveva fatto lui per loro? Era giunto il momento di ricambiare. Alexander aveva percepito un cambiamento, il padre era diventato emotivamente staccato. Non poteva lasciarsi andare, non poteva più piangere. Altrimenti chi sarebbe stato forte? Max non era più nelle loro vite, era stato strappato via dalle loro braccia improvvisamente. Avrebbero omaggiato sempre il suo ricordo, avrebbero portato sui loro corpi le ferite di quella perdita inumana. Dio forse esisteva, ma Alexander non sapeva quanto fosse giusto. Tutti gli avevano detto che aveva un piano, un piano così grande che era difficile da comprendere. Alexander non era arrabbiato con Dio, non lo era più. Non capiva il suo grande piano e non si sarebbe nemmeno sforzato di farlo, non gli interessava comprenderlo. Ad Alexander importava solo una cosa: la sua famiglia.


	16. Capitolo 11

La notte prima Magnus aveva ascoltato il racconto di Alexander e l’aveva visto piangere. Si era sentito cadere nel vuoto quando aveva visto le lacrime rigargli le guance, gli occhi gonfi e rossi. Non aveva potuto fare altro che stringerlo tra le braccia e carezzargli i capelli, sussurrandogli che ormai era passato e che non poteva farsi tormentare. La colpa non era sua, era stato un incidente. L’aveva osservato addormentarsi tra le sue braccia, mentre la frangia gli pungeva gli occhi chiusi, ma ancora tremanti. Era rimasto incantato a guardarlo, con la bocca leggermente aperta. Delicatamente gli aveva scostato i capelli dal viso, osservando ogni tratto e restandone affascinato. Qualche istante prima Alexander era scosso dal tormento, mentre in quel momento era totalmente assopito. Magnus sorrise involontariamente, chinandosi a baciargli la punta del naso. Alexander non si mosse, restò avvolto tra le braccia del fotografo. Magnus si chiese a cosa stesse pensando, se un sogno lo stesse tormentando oppure rallegrando. Forse, invece, non stava sognando nulla.

Quella mattina si era svegliato presto, nonostante la notte precedente fosse rincasato tardi dalla festa e fosse un po’ alticcio. Quando si era svegliato aveva sentito qualcosa che gli solleticava il petto. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide Alexander, ancora profondamente addormentato. Magnus sorrise, stropicciandosi gli occhi con le mani. Non si era alzato subito, era restato per diverso tempo ad osservarlo come la notte precedente. Vederlo addormentato era una cosa che gli riscaldava il cuore, una sensazione nuova e piacevole che non aveva mai provato prima. Non era la prima volta che si svegliava la mattina con un uomo (o una donna) accanto, ma nessuno prima lo aveva fatto sentire in quel modo. Era come se Alexander fosse nato per dormire contro il suo petto e come se il suo corpo non avesse aspettato altro per tutta la sua vita. Sentiva il sole dentro di sé. Controvoglia, si era alzato delicatamente e aveva lasciato dormire il ragazzo. Aveva afferrato la vestaglia dal suo pouf ai piedi del letto e l’aveva indossata, recandosi silenziosamente in cucina. Alexander sarebbe potuto restare tutto il tempo che avrebbe voluto, sicuramente lui non avrebbe fatto alcuna pressione per mandarlo a casa. Giunto in cucina, si era preparato una generosa dose di caffè nero e si era messo in piedi accanto alla finestra, osservando il sole illuminare la città, creando delle ombre quasi surreali. Sorseggiò distrattamente il suo caffè, ripensando agli avvenimenti delle ultime settimane. Era impossibile per lui non sorridere, ripensandoci, e si sentì tremendamente idiota. Era da quando aveva conosciuto quello strano ragazzo che sorrideva in continuazione, come se qualche piccolo spiritello gli stesse tirando gli angoli della bocca verso l’alto. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, ridacchiando tra sé e sé.  
‹‹Mags?››  
Magnus si girò non appena sentì la voce di Alexander, voltandosi verso l’entrata della cucina. Alexander era lì, in piedi e con indosso solo un paio di boxer. La luce che filtrava dalla finestra lo colpiva in pieno corpo, illuminandolo e rendendolo più bianco di quanto già non fosse. L’uomo sorrise, poggiando la tazza che teneva tra le mani sul tavolo e avvicinandosi al ragazzo. Gli poggiò le mani sui fianchi, contro l’elastico dei boxer, e gli diede un leggero bacio all’angolo della bocca.  
‹‹Buongiorno.››  
Alexander sorrise, alzando lo sguardo su di lui mentre le guance si tingevano leggermente di rosso. Non gli era mai capitato di svegliarsi in casa di un ragazzo con cui stava e quella prima volta iniziava già a piacergli. Stranamente, non si sentiva per nulla fuori luogo. Magnus si scostò, avvicinandosi ad un mobiletto e prendendo una tazza pulita per lui.  
‹‹Vuoi del caffè?››  
Alexander annuì, sedendosi al tavolo della cucina mentre Magnus gli versava del caffè bollente nella tazza. Glielo porse e lui lo prese, prendendone un piccolo sorso.  
‹‹Scusa per ieri sera, mi sono addormentato senza accorgermene.››  
Magnus alzò le spalle, sedendosi davanti a lui.  
‹‹Era tardi, eri esausto e ti sei sfogato… capisco! Non ti devi assolutamente preoccupare.››  
‹‹Grazie! Prendo le mie cose e me ne vado, non voglio disturbarti.››  
‹‹Scherzi? Non disturbi affatto! Vuoi farti una doccia prima di andare? Magari puoi tornare con il mio autista, non vorrei farti prendere un taxi vestito ancora da Halloween.››  
Alexander si morse la lingua e strinse gli occhi, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che non aveva vestiti adatti per girare per New York in metropolitana.  
‹‹Mi ero dimenticato della festa di ieri, accidenti.››  
Magnus rise, finendo il suo caffè e alzandosi dal tavolo. Ripose la tazza nel lavandino e tornò a fissare il ragazzo intimidito.  
‹‹Vado a fare una doccia, così nel frattempo tu finisci di fare colazione. Non preoccuparti e fai come se fossi a casa tua!››  
Alexander annuì e lo osservò uscire dalla stanza, mentre la sua vestaglia bianca svolazzava dietro di lui come uno strascico. Per tutto il tempo che erano restati insieme in cucina, il ragazzo si era sforzato di non ammirare il corpo semi nudo del fotografo. I muscoli erano ben delineati, la sua pelle ambrata sembrava oro mentre la luce solare lo colpiva. Non era sicuro fosse totalmente umano.  
Silenziosamente, finì di bere il suo caffè e imitò Magnus, poggiando la tazza nel lavandino. Non si sentiva più spaesato, perché ormai conosceva bene quella casa. Lui e Magnus tante volte si erano dati appuntamento lì. Agli inizi, però, si era sentito molto a disagio. Anche in quel momento sapeva di essere un semplice ospite, ma almeno conosceva ogni luogo. Si incamminò nella camera da letto del fotografo, osservando i vestiti di entrambi completamente sparsi sul pavimento. Si ricordò improvvisamente di quello che stavano per fare la sera prima, soprattutto grazie all’euforia degli alcolici. Le sue guance si tinsero di rosso vivo, mentre i suoi occhi correvano per tutta la camera da letto. Si erano fermati solo perché Magnus gli aveva chiesto delle cicatrici. I suoi pensieri vennero risvegliati dallo scrosciare dell’acqua della doccia. Non controllando il suo corpo, Alexander si incamminò sino al bagno e vi entrò, trovandosi immerso in una nube di vapore acque. Richiuse la porta dentro di sé e sentì gemere, un rumore basso e roco che proveniva proprio dal box doccia. Improvvisamente si scoprì eccitato e si calò i boxer, lasciandoli a terra e camminando verso i gemiti che sentiva. Magnus gli stava dando la schiena, ma Alexander riconobbe comunque ciò che stava facendo. Non si sentiva imbarazzato, perché era una cosa che aspettava da tempo. Durante ogni appuntamento Alexander si era dato un freno, così come Magnus. Pensavano entrambi che fosse presto, che valeva la pena conoscersi un po’ più emotivamente a fondo prima di entrare in intimità. Ma cosa era accaduto la notte prima? Alexander si era finalmente aperto, Magnus gli aveva mostrato senza paura i suoi veri occhi. Quella era l’intimità che li spaventava di più, ma l’avevano superata senza nemmeno accorgersi. Si erano aperti completamente, in senso metaforico.  
Alexander aprì la porta della doccia e vi entrò, richiudendola. Magnus lo sentì e si voltò di scatto, interrompendo con rapidità ciò che stava facendo.  
‹‹Alec, cos-››  
Venne interrotto dal ragazzo, che aveva poggiato la mano sinistra dietro il suo collo e l’aveva tirato a sé, mordendogli il labbro inferiore. La mano destra si era adagiata sul pomo d’Adamo, scendendo sui pettorali, carezzando poi lo stomaco fino a scendere agli addominali, fermandosi sul ventre qualche istante. Alexander smise di mordere e succhiò leggermente il labbro che aveva tenuto tra i denti, mentre spostava la mano destra all’erezione evidente di Magnus e continuava i movimenti che prima aveva interrotto. Magnus sospirò contro di lui, afferrandogli saldamente i glutei e stringendoli tra le mani. Erano due cuscinetti sodi e morbidi. Alexander scese con le labbra lungo la mandibola, lasciandovi lievi baci. Scese con la bocca al petto, prendendo tra le labbra un capezzolo e succhiandolo appena. Alexander decise di muovere più velocemente la mano lungo l’erezione di Magnus, ruotando il pollice attorno alla punta, creando degli spasmi involontari al suo corpo. Lo sentì gemere e alzò lo sguardo al suo volto, notando che aveva chiuso gli occhi e si stava mordendo il labbro. Sorrise eccitato e giocò ancora qualche istante con il capezzolo turgido di Magnus, scendendo con la bocca finché non si ritrovò in ginocchio nell’ampia doccia.  
Magnus aprì gli occhi e li volse al ragazzo, colmo di desiderio. Alexander gli sorrise e si leccò le labbra. A quella vista, Magnus si sentì più eccitato di quanto già non fosse. Senza indugio, Alexander avvolse il membro di Magnus con le sue labbra e iniziò a lambire l’intera lunghezza, muovendo leggermente il capo avanti e indietro. La lingua carezzava la pelle, compiendo a volte movimenti circolari attorno al membro. L’uomo gemette, affondando una mano nei capelli corvini del ragazzo e tirandoli appena.  
‹‹Alexander.››  
Il nome del ragazzo eruppe dalle sue labbra in un modo acceso e rauco, mentre l’eccitazione scuoteva il corpo di Magnus dandogli una scarica elettrica lungo la schiena. Sentì il piacere impossessarsi di ogni fibra del suo corpo, scuotendolo dall’interno. Magnus lo fermò, facendolo alzare in piedi. Gli afferrò le spalle e lo sbatté contro la fredda parete della doccia. Si guardarono negli occhi per un breve istante, entrambi in balia dell’eccitazione. Involontariamente, Alexander si leccò nuovamente le labbra e quel gesto fece impazzire Magnus. Lo baciò con prepotenza, mentre le sue mani vagano sul corpo asciutto del ragazzo. Sentì la pelle delle cicatrici più sottile al tatto e si staccò da quel bacio solo per guardarlo. Alexander si sentì un po’ in imbarazzo, ma non ebbe tempo di agire perché Magnus si era messo in ginocchio. Iniziò a baciargli ogni cicatrice sul suo corpo, mentre la mano si muoveva lungo il membro turgido del ragazzo con movimenti decisi e veloci. Alexander sospirò di piacere, poggiando il capo contro il muro, il petto che si alzava e abbassava impetuosamente. Magnus arrivò al ventre, mordicchiandolo e baciandolo. Stava per spostare le labbra, quando Alexander lo fece alzare e poggiò la bocca contro quella di Magnus con forza. Le loro lingue si cercarono e si trovarono, accarezzandosi e non saziandosi mai. Il fotografo schiacciò il corpo contro quello del ragazzo, le loro erezioni si sfiorarono. Continuarono a baciarsi mentre le mani vagavano sui loro corpi bagnati, carezzandosi lascivamente e in preda al desiderio.  
‹‹Sei sicuro di volerlo, Alexander?››  
‹‹Sì.››  
La voce di Alexander uscì tremendamente libidinosa dalle sue labbra, mandando in confusione ogni freno inibitore di Magnus. L’uomo spense l’acqua della doccia, tenendo a sé il ragazzo vi uscì e si incamminò nella sua camera da letto. Le loro bocche e le loro lingue si cercarono in continuazione, arrancando verso la porta del bagno. Non riuscivano a fermarsi nemmeno il tempo di arrivare in camera, il tempo che avrebbero passato separati era troppo e non potevano sprecare nemmeno un secondo. Ogni passo faceva scontrare i loro corpi, che emettevano una scarica elettrica. Arrivati in camera, caddero sul letto matrimoniale: Magnus sopra e Alexander sotto. Con un movimento veloce e fluido, l’uomo voltò il ragazzo tra le sue braccia e gli baciò le spalle, mentre Alexander gemette e inarcò la schiena contro il petto di Magnus. Lui fece scendere una mano lungo la spina dorsale del ragazzo, scendendo ai glutei. Ne strinse uno, dandogli poi un leggero schiaffo che fece sospirare di piacere il ragazzo. Magnus si leccò un dito e lo abbassò tra le natiche, trovando l’apertura e carezzandola prima di spingere dentro il suo indice per prepararlo. Sentì i muscoli di Alexander stringerglisi attorno, ma poi si rilassarono e Magnus iniziò a muovere il dito delicatamente, per poi muoverlo e dargli un ritmo più sostenuto. Alexander gemette e afferrò le lenzuola, stringendole tra le mani. Magnus si concesse del tempo per prepararlo, aggiungendo un altro dito e muovendoli con un ritmo deciso. Quando lo sentì completamente rilassato, allungò una mano al cassetto del comodino e vi estrasse un profilattico. Alexander si sentì pronto per quell’importante passo, lo desiderava già da qualche tempo. Entrambi, in quel modo, si sarebbero decisamente sentiti più uniti sotto ogni aspetto della loro relazione. Quando il ragazzo lo sentì entrare delicatamente dentro di sé, gemette piano, stringendo leggermente le lenzuola tra le sue mani. I loro corpi erano bagnati, ma non era solo acqua, era anche sudore. Magnus iniziò a muoversi più rapidamente, con una mano poggiata sul fianco di Alexander e l’altra che gli carezzava il collo. La stanza si riempì di ansimi e gemiti, loro stessi si sentivano diversi. Non era solo sesso quello che stavano facendo, era qualcosa di più che li avrebbe uniti emotivamente. Si stava creando una connessione che sarebbe stata difficile da spezzare.  
Magnus aumentò sempre di più il ritmo, finché non sentì il corpo di Alexander irrigidirsi. Entrambi iniziarono a sentire delle scariche elettriche che aumentarono il loro piacere, finché esso non arrivò all’apice e si espresse, per entrambi, in un unico, lungo, rauco ansimo. Erano entrambi esausti, sudati, ma totalmente appagati. Magnus appoggiò la fronte contro la schiena di Alexander, baciandola. Alexander, invece, allungò una mano dietro di sé e la appoggiò su un gluteo di Magnus, pizzicandolo. L’uomo si mise a ridere e i due restarono in quella posizione qualche secondo, finché Magnus non si sfilò e si sdraiò sul letto accanto al ragazzo. Alexander si mise sdraiato sulla schiena, mentre iniziava a riprendere fiato. L’uomo lo afferrò e lo tirò a sé, poggiando la fronte contro la spalla del ragazzo e sorridendo, per poi baciargliela.  
‹‹Non me lo aspettavo, davvero.››  
Alexander sorrise, passando una mano tra i capelli sudati di Magnus e baciandogli poi la fronte.  
‹‹È stata una cosa improvvisa. Ho sentito l’acqua scorrere e poi il mio corpo ha agito da solo!››  
‹‹Grazie corpo di Alexander!››  
Il ragazzo rise e Magnus lo osservò divertito, stringendolo contro di sé. Le lenzuola erano completamente bagnate, loro necessitavano di una doccia, ma in quel momento non gli importava. Se avesse potuto, sarebbe restato in quella posizione, dopo quel momento, per sempre.  
‹‹Ora dovremmo fare una doccia.››  
‹‹La fai con me?››  
Alexander sollevò le sopracciglia e lo osservò divertito, carezzandogli distrattamente un braccio, mentre le loro gambe si intrecciavano.  
‹‹Così non rischiamo di allungarla un po’ troppo?››  
Magnus si leccò le labbra, guardandolo famelico. Alexander osservò i suoi occhi da gatto, perdendosi in quel mondo che racchiudevano. Il suo cuore fece una capriola, il suo stomaco salì sulle montagne russe. Magnus si alzò con il busto e lo baciò delicatamente sulle labbra, leccandogliele appena. Si sentiva estremamente felice, avere il ragazzo tra le sue braccia era un sogno che si realizzava. In quelle settimane aveva desiderato averlo con sé, fare con lui l’amore, restare abbracciati a lungo. Non aveva mai messo pressione al ragazzo, non voleva programmare nulla con lui, aveva deciso di lasciare tutto al caso. Sorprendentemente, ogni cosa con Alexander si era rivelata naturale e giusta.  
‹‹Sono pronto a correre il rischio.››


	17. Capitolo 12

Da quando avevano fatto l’amore per la prima volta, Alexander e Magnus non erano riusciti a restare separati. Era come se i loro corpi, dopo essersi uniti, non ne avessero mai abbastanza. L’uno era la droga dell’altro. Avevano passato lunghe notti insieme, a volte a casa di Magnus e a volte a casa di Alexander. Quando finivano entrambi di lavorare si incontravano e cenavano insieme, spesso era Alexander che cucinava per entrambi. Magnus aveva deciso di riempire il frigorifero dopo che il ragazzo lo aveva rimproverato per tutte le volte che aveva ordinato cibo dal take away. Lui non aveva potuto far altro che ridere e accontentarlo, andando a fare la spesa. Così, quando stavano a casa del fotografo, Alexander cucinava per lui. La sua cucina, il suo salotto, tutti gli ambienti della casa erano diventati familiari in poco tempo. Magnus era contento di averlo lì, di non dover passare le sue serate in solitudine. Alexander era stato una bella ventata d’aria fresca nella sua vita e oramai non riusciva più ad immaginare le sue giornate senza la sua presenza, senza un suo bacio o un suo tocco gentile. Persino svegliarsi la mattina non era più faticoso, vedere gli occhi blu del ragazzo e il suo sorriso gli davano l’energia giusta per affrontare la giornata. Ogni mattina si salutavano con un bacio e la promessa più bella del mondo: “a stasera”. Ogni volta che Magnus sentiva quelle due parole pronunciate da Alexander, non poteva far altro che sorridere e restare allegro per tutta la giornata. Persino Alexander riusciva ad affrontare gli studenti senza la costante voglia di prenderli a librate in testa.  
Anche quella mattina era entrato in Università con il sorriso dipinto sul volto, camminando quasi fluttuante tra i corridoi. Il chiacchiericcio incessante degli studenti faceva da sottofondo ai suoi pensieri, sempre rivolti a Magnus e a tutto ciò che lo riguardava. Si poteva essere più innamorati di così?  
Entrò nell’ufficio e vide il professor Stabler già all’opera, una tazza fumante di caffè era sulla sua scrivania. Si voltò verso il suo superiore, sorridendo incessantemente.  
‹‹Grazie, professore!››  
Alexander si sedette, lasciando la sua valigetta sulla scrivania e prendendo un generoso sorso di caffè. Ne aveva già bevuta un’abbondante tazza a casa di Magnus quella mattina, ma non avrebbe rinunciato ad una buona dose di caffeina per affrontare la giornata.  
Il professor Stabler lo guardò di sottecchi, scrutandolo attentamente. Da quando si conoscevano, Alexander non era mai stato così entusiasta, persino la sua pelle sembrava più luminosa. Sicuramente erano gli effetti dell’amore, ma Stabler si chiese quanto effettivamente fosse durata. Non sapeva molto del ragazzo che il suo prediletto stava frequentando, sapeva solo che era un personaggio famoso. Per quanto la loro relazione sarebbe restata segreta? Alexander avrebbe voluto restare all’oscuro per sempre? L’amore era la forza che muoveva le cose, ma spesso non bastava a mantenere viva una relazione. Stabler era solo preoccupato per lui, perché sapeva quanto potesse essere fragile. Vedere Alexander soffrire era l’ultima cosa che voleva al mondo.  
‹‹Alec, va tutto bene? Ti vedo molto più sereno in questi ultimi tempi.››  
Alexander alzò lo sguardo dal suo computer portatile che aveva appena acceso. Si voltò verso il professore e arrossì lievemente, imbarazzato dalla domanda.  
‹‹Oh sì, va tutto alla grande in realtà. Lo sa che esco con… questo uomo… quindi…››  
Stabler ridacchiò, lasciando perdere la notizia di cronaca che stava leggendo sul New York Times.  
‹‹Lo so, me lo avevi accennato un paio di settimane fa. E poi l’ho visto quando ti è venuto a prendere qui a scuola.››  
Se prima le gote di Alexander erano di un tenue colore, ora sembravano due pomi rossi.  
‹‹Non sapevo che…››  
‹‹Non preoccuparti, va tutto bene. È un bel ragazzo! Tuo padre lo sa?››  
‹‹No!››  
La risposta del ragazzo uscì secca e veloce dalle sue labbra, con un tono leggermente impaurito. Suo padre non avrebbe dovuto sapere della sua relazione con un uomo, perché suo padre non sapeva. Era sempre stato silenzioso su quell’argomento in famiglia, non voleva che loro lo sapessero. Robert riponeva molte speranze su di lui e Alexander sapeva di averlo già deluso molte volte, soprattutto per aver deciso di non seguire le sue orme. Se avesse scoperto che gli piacevano persone del suo stesso sesso, beh… non osava immaginare la sua reazione.  
Stabler sospirò, alzandosi dalla sua scrivania e avvicinandosi ad Alexander. Ormai era diventato come un figlio per lui e avrebbe fatto tutto il necessario per farlo stare bene.  
‹‹Alec, non è necessario preoccuparsi. Tuo padre non lo potrebbe mai venire a sapere se non ti vede, giusto? Anche se penso sia doveroso dirglielo, prima o poi. Non è giusto che tu ti nasconda per sempre, tu sei una bella persona. Tuo padre dovrebbe capirlo.››  
Alexander sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Era una situazione delicata, alla quale non aveva mai pensato.  
‹‹Professore, io… non mi sento ancora pronto. È stato qui qualche settimana fa per il servizio fotografico di Isabelle e non ha idea di come si è comportato. È andato dal fotografo, si rende conto? Se gli dicessi che mi frequento con un uomo perderei quel briciolo di stima che ancora prova per me, inoltre andrebbe dalla persona con cui mi vedo.››  
‹‹Ma è giusto che tu non viva liberamente ciò che sei? Comunque non volevo affrontare questo argomento con te, non volevo parlare di tuo padre e crearti problemi. Sei felice e se lo sei tu lo sono anch’io. Da quando sei arrivato così non ti ho mai visto così sorridente.›› Il professore gli sorrise, poggiando una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo e stringendola in segno d’affetto. ‹‹Voglio solo che questo sorriso resti.››  
Alexander annuì debolmente, tranquillizzandosi e sorridendo al professore. Era sempre stata una figura paterna per lui, l’aveva capito più di chiunque altro. Ogni volta che qualcosa tormentava Alexander, in positivo o in negativo, lui lo capiva con un solo sguardo. Gliene sarebbe per sempre stato grato, perché Stabler era il primo che in quell’immensa e affollata città l’aveva fatto sentire meno solo.  
‹‹Lo spero tanto anche io!››  
Il professore lasciò la presa, tornando alla sua scrivania. Inforcò gli occhiali sul naso e riaprì il giornale, pronto ad immergersi nella lettura prima di andare in aula.  
‹‹Tuo padre come potrebbe mai sapere, infondo? Dovrebbe vedervi quando viene a New York per caso, ma quante possibilità ci sono che incontri te e il tuo ragazzo per strada?››  
Alexander sogghignò, rilassandosi. Tornò a concentrarsi sul suo laptop, ma qualcosa si era insinuato nella sua testa. Suo padre avrebbe dovuto incontrarli per strada per scoprirli, ma Alexander sapeva che non sarebbe mai accaduto. Non perché New York era una città troppo grande, ma perché lui e Magnus non si facevano mai vedere in pubblico. Non era mai stato un problema per lui, ma in quel momento si sentiva un po’ infastidito. Chiunque pensava a Magnus Bane lo immaginava fidanzato con l’affascinante attrice Camille Belcourt. In realtà, Magnus era impegnato con lui. Eppure nessuno lo sapeva, solo il professore, sua sorella e l’amica infermiera di Magnus.  
Alexander si sentì infastidito, ma non poteva lamentarsi di nulla. Con Magnus aveva iniziato una relazione seria e matura, si vedevano tutte le sere e dormivano insieme ogni notte. Facevano l’amore, mangiavano insieme, guardavano la televisione. Era capitato che Alexander dovesse lavorare qualche sera, ma Magnus era restato sveglio con lui a fargli compagnia. Cosa poteva desiderare di più?  
Eppure poter semplicemente vivere quell’amore fuori casa era impossibile. Magnus non lo avrebbe mai portato ad uno di quegli eventi di beneficenza alla quale partecipava, Alexander avrebbe avuto un rifiuto se una sera l’avesse invitato al cinema. Le cose che le coppie normali facevano durante l’arco della giornata erano sconosciute ad entrambi. Ad Alexander non era mai importato di essere uguale a tutti, ma sentiva che quei pensieri iniziavano ad insinuarsi nella sua testa. Poteva dire addio alla felicità di quella mattina.

 

***

 

Magnus aveva passato l’intera giornata fuori dal suo studio, precisamente a Central Park dove stava svolgendo un servizio fotografico per un’azienda di moda. Aveva deciso di usare i colori dell’autunno come sfondo, cogliendo quell’occasione di una giornata serena per fare degli scatti unici. Le modelle avevano freddo con quegli abiti scollati e dal tessuto leggero, così Magnus aveva cercato di fare alla svelta. Una volta che aveva terminato le foto, aveva congedato le modelle ed era tornato nel suo studio. Aveva caricato le foto sul suo computer e aveva iniziato ad osservarle, decidendo quali usare, quali scartare e quali rifare. Improvvisamente sorrise, pensando che quella sera avrebbe volentieri preso la macchina fotografica e avrebbe scattato qualche foto ad Alexander. Ogni tanto di notte lui si svegliava e desiderava immortalare il ragazzo dormiente tra quelle lenzuola, ancora nudo e con l’odore del sesso che non se ne voleva andare. Non vedeva l’ora di terminare il lavoro e chiamare Alexander, decidere in quale appartamento andare e cenare insieme. Si era abituato a quei pasti fatti in casa, si era abituato a vedere il ragazzo girare per la sua cucina, intento a cucinare. Era una sensazione che non aveva mai provato, ma sentiva che era diventata la sua nuova droga. Tornare a casa dopo il lavoro e cenare con Alexander era il suo momento preferito della giornata.  
Mentre sistemava le ultime foto, Magnus già si pregustava il momento in cui finalmente avrebbe terminato e avrebbe potuto rivedere Alexander. Già si pregustava il momento in cui lo avrebbe ribaciato, le sue soffici labbra gli mancavano già da quella mattina. Si sentiva un ragazzino provando quei sentimenti e quei desideri, ma non gli importava. Tutto quello lo faceva sentire più vivo che mai ed era solo grazie ad Alexander.  
Dopo un’ora, finalmente riuscì a chiudere il computer soddisfatto. Iniziò a raccogliere le sue cose alla svelta, ormai non riusciva più a trattenere la voglia di stringere il ragazzo tra le sue braccia. Improvvisamente, però, sentì qualcuno che bussava insistentemente alla sua porta. Si chiese chi potesse essere e come avesse fatto a salire fino all’ufficio senza che lo chiamassero, poi all’instante capì che c’era solo una persona in grado di fare ciò che voleva in quella struttura. Lui stesso le aveva dato il permesso. Sospirò, avvicinandosi alla sua porta e aprendola. Camille era lì che lo fissava, i morbidi capelli biondi acconciati in boccoli che fluttuavano sulle sue spalle. Un incantevole vestito verde scuro le fasciava il corpo, risaltando le sue forme. Magnus la ammirò in tutta la sua bellezza, sorridendo spontaneamente e lasciandola entrare. Camille si accomodò sulla sua scrivania, ignorando l’esistenza delle sedie. Lei lo osservò silenziosamente per qualche istante, mentre lui la fissava con le braccia incrociate al petto, aspettando. Camille estrasse una busta dalla sua borsa e la porse a Magnus, che la afferrò e la aprì. La busta conteneva delle foto, precisamente quelle di lui e Alexander ad Halloween. Erano scatti di loro che uscivano dal locale e salivano sulla macchina di Magnus, in comportamenti decisamente equivochi. Magnus osservò attentamente le foto, una dopo l’altra. Era incredulo, non si aspettava che i paparazzi potessero trovarlo anche in quel piccolo posto poco conosciuto. Camille si prese una ciocca di capelli tra le mani, giocandoci distrattamente.  
‹‹Non sai quanto ho pagato quelle foto, Magnus. Mi sono costate molto!››  
Magnus non riuscì a staccare gli occhi, sentendo il suo cuore battere a mille. Il suo pensiero volò immediatamente verso Alexander.  
‹‹Camille, non capisco.››  
La bionda si adirò, abbandonando la ciocca di capelli e mettendosi in piedi. Si avvicinò a Magnus e gli strappò di mano le foto, rimettendole velocemente nella borsa prima che lui potesse appropriarsene.  
‹‹Tu non capisci? Io non capisco! Ti avevo detto che potevi fare quello che volevi, ma la discrezione era importante. Sei andato mezzo nudo in un locale di Brooklyn con la tua nuova fiamma, dandomi buca per una festa di Halloween. Credevi che i paparazzi non ti avrebbero seguito? Mi hanno contattata e mi hanno venduto le foto.››  
Magnus era una statua, totalmente pietrificato al suo posto. Non era preoccupato per lui o per quello che avrebbero potuto dire sulla sua falsa relazione con la donna, Magnus era solo in pensiero per Alexander.  
‹‹Io e te abbiamo un accordo e dovresti rispettarlo. Non voglio i soldi delle foto, anche perché me le tengo io.››  
Magnus si sbloccò dal suo stato di shock, osservandola con perplessità.  
‹‹A cosa ti servono le mie foto con Alec?››  
‹‹Come ricordo!›› allungò una mano sul volto di Magnus, carezzandogli la guancia e sorridendogli innocentemente. ‹‹Non vorrei mai che qualcuno te le rubasse e le rivendesse. Cosa pensi che possa fare il padre del ragazzo vedendole? Il figlio di un grande magnate delle industrie americane ubriaco e in compagnia di un fotografo mezzo nudo.››  
Magnus sciolse le braccia che ancora erano strette al petto, afferrando i polsi di Camille.  
‹‹Camille, non oserai…››  
‹‹Non lo farò, ma tu dovresti dedicarmi più tempo. Sono settimane che ignori il nostro accordo, è ora che ci vedano ancora insieme. E non ad un evento sociale organizzato, dovremmo uscire come due fidanzatini!››  
Magnus la guardò negli occhi. Non era arrabbiato, era solo preoccupato per Alexander. Non voleva che il padre gli causasse altri problemi, soprattutto ancora per causa sua. Aveva già avuto a che fare con Robert Lightwood e non voleva rivederlo tanto presto, soprattutto in un’occasione in cui avrebbe metaforicamente schiacciato a terra il figlio.  
Camille gli sorrise dolcemente, avvicinando il volto a quello del fotografo e dandogli un delicato bacio all’angolo della bocca. Magnus la lasciò andare, allontanandola da sé.  
‹‹Ci vediamo presto, mio dolce fidanzato! Salutami il tuo amichetto e digli che le foto sono al sicuro.››  
Magnus osservò la donna lasciare il suo studio, ancora incapace di muoversi. Chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò a fondo, poggiandosi con la schiena contro il muro e lasciando che l’aria uscisse dalle sue labbra. Aveva completamente trascurato Camille, dimentico del loro accordo. Non si sentiva in colpa per quella distrazione, perché finalmente aveva capito cosa voleva dire essere felici per davvero. Alexander era riuscito a dargli tutto l’amore che c’era nel mondo in qualche settimana, era riuscito a fargli credere nell’impossibile. Magnus sognava di incontrare l’amore prima o poi, averlo trovato in quel ragazzo era stata una piacevole sorpresa. Non ci avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo, ma quelle foto lo preoccupavano, non poteva ignorarle. Non voleva che il padre di Alexander si intromettesse ancora nella sua vita per annullarlo, per screditare le sue capacità. Avrebbe dovuto accontentare Camille, soprattutto per evitare che quelle fotografie potessero essere rese pubbliche su una rivista di gossip.   
Magnus prese un enorme respiro e si svegliò dai suoi pensieri, deciso ad agire. Avrebbe sì assecondato Camille e il loro patto, ma stando ai suoi termini. Prima di accontentarla, avrebbe fatto una vacanza con Alexander. Voleva potersi godere il ragazzo alla luce del sole, passeggiare con lui per le strade affollate e confondersi tra la folla. Voleva provare l’ebrezza dello stare insieme davanti a tutti.  
Mentre usciva dal palazzo, Magnus prenotò due biglietti aerei di andata e ritorno. Era stato un viaggio improvviso, ma era sicuro che il ragazzo avrebbe accettato. Euforico, si era fatto accompagnare a casa, dove aveva velocemente preparato una valigia. Poi l’autista l’aveva portato a casa di Alexander, ma lui non scese. Tolse il cellulare dal cappotto e lo chiamò. Alexander gli rispose dopo qualche squillo.  
“Pronto?”  
“Alexander, ti va di fare una vacanza insieme?”  
Dall’altro capo del telefono non si sentì alcun rumore e Magnus si preoccupò, ma poi il ragazzo rispose.  
“Mi piacerebbe!”  
“Bene! Prepara una valigia, ti aspetto sotto casa: ho già prenotato il volo!”  
“Ma… Devo prendere le ferie al lavoro prima, non posso partire improvvisamente!”  
“Non puoi provare a chiedere al professore?”  
“Io, non…” sentì Alexander sbuffare. “Provo, ma non ti assicuro nulla.”  
Magnus non sentì più alcun rumore, capendo che il ragazzo aveva chiuso la conversazione con lui. Sorrise, volgendo lo sguardo al portone di casa del ragazzo e sperando di vederlo scendere con una valigia. Sapeva che era un viaggio improvvisato, ma la speranza era l’ultima a morire. Dopo quel viaggio probabilmente il tempo per stare insieme sarebbe stato più rado, dato l’impegno che aveva assunto con Camille. Prima di interrompere quel piacevole ritmo abitudinario che si era instaurato tra i due, Magnus sentiva di voler passare del tempo solo con Alexander, senza che le loro vite piene di impegni si mettessero in mezzo.  
Proprio quando stava per richiamarlo, lo vide comparire all’ingresso con una piccola valigia al seguito. Magnus sorrise e lo vide salire proprio accanto a lui.  
‹‹Solo perché il professor Stabler è una persona d’oro, altrimenti avresti sprecato dei soldi inutili.››  
Magnus sogghignò, allungandosi verso di lui e catturando le sue labbra tra le proprie.  
‹‹Non sai quanto mi hai reso felice.››  
Alexander si imbarazzò, scuotendo le spalle.  
‹‹Sai che non sono mai stato da nessuna parte, quindi… dove andiamo?››  
Magnus lo baciò ancora, mentre la macchina si metteva in moto e li conduceva all’aeroporto.  
‹‹In Italia, ovviamente.››


	18. Capitolo 13

Roma

Il viaggio in aereo era durato diverse ore, durante le quali entrambi avevano profondamente dormito. La loro prima tappa di quel viaggio improvvisato era proprio la capitale italiana: Roma. Magnus vi era già stato due volte, ma vederla con Alexander era completamente diverso. Non aveva organizzato nulla, il loro era stato un viaggio improvviso, ma quello non escludeva la voglia di entrambi di stare insieme e da soli in una città dove potevano amarsi senza obblighi e paure.  
Appena atterrarono si fecero portare in un albergo vicino al centro romano, in modo da poter passeggiare per la città eterna senza dover obbligatoriamente prendere i mezzi pubblici. Per Alexander era una cosa completamente nuova, aveva confessato a Magnus durante il loro primo appuntamento che non era mai stato fuori dall’America. Il fotografo era entusiasta, poteva fare da Cicerone al ragazzo e vedere la meraviglia che si impadroniva del suo sguardo ogni qual volta gli mostrava un’opera d’arte. Alexander era rimasto affascinato da ogni cosa che in quel breve soggiorno a Roma aveva visto. Era come se avesse visto i monumenti e l’arte con gli occhi di un bambino, Magnus aveva notato il loro bagliore nell’osservare e apprendere. Passeggiare per le vie romane era stato un toccasana, perché finalmente potevano tenersi per mano senza aver paura dei fotografi e di essere così scoperti. Di tanto in tanto, Alexander prendeva il volto di Magnus tra le mani e lo baciava leggermente sulle labbra, senza timore che qualcuno potesse giudicarli e ostacolarli.  
Il loro soggiorno a Roma era durato tre giorni, durante i quali videro le costruzioni più importanti e celebri. Quando giunsero alla Fontana di Trevi il secondo giorno, una miriade di turisti multietnici si stava ammassando per poter lanciare una monetina ed esprimere il desiderio di tornare a Roma. Alexander si era fermato all’inizio delle scale che scendevano verso la fontana, aspettando di riuscire a passare per poter lanciare a sua volta la monetina. Quando Magnus lo aveva avvisato delle loro tappe, si era subito acceso all’idea di poter compiere finalmente quel gesto. Quello che però non si era aspettato era trovare tutte quelle persone, che rendevano quasi impossibile l’accesso alla Fontana. Magnus aveva osservato attentamente il suo profilo, mentre i suoi capelli corvini gli coprivano un occhio. Alexander sbuffò e spostò il ciuffo, facendo sorridere Magnus che gli passò una mano tra i capelli, tirandoli indietro. Alexander puntò i suoi occhi in quelli dell’uomo che aveva di fronte, la testa era leggermente sporta all’indietro. Gli occhi di Magnus, coperti dalle solite lenti a contatto scure, scrutarono attentamente i lineamenti del volto del ragazzo, soffermandosi sulle labbra invitanti. Si chinò e lo baciò delicatamente, sentendo qualcosa scatenarsi dentro il suo petto. Ogni volta che si baciavano sentivano un mare agitarsi dentro di loro, era un mare in tempesta che non voleva essere placato. Alexander chiuse gli occhi e lo afferrò per il cappotto, tirandolo contro di sé e approfondendo quel bacio. Cosa importava se tutte quelle persone si sarebbero voltate a guardarli? Magari a nessuno importava di due ragazzi che si scambiavano un innocente bacio davanti ad una fontana. Se a qualcuno avesse dato fastidio, potevano tranquillamente voltarsi e non guardarli. Certamente nessuno dei due in quel momento si sentiva in difetto, nessuno dei due si sentiva osservato o sbagliato. Le labbra di Magnus erano fredde a causa della bassa temperatura autunnale, ma riuscivano completamente a scaldare il corpo di Alexander.  
Si staccarono dopo qualche istante e Magnus sorrise nuovamente, facendo scivolare una mano in quella del ragazzo, per poi dargli le spalle. Si fece largo tra la folla di persone, riuscendo a scendere le scale e a trovare un piccolo posticino per poter lanciare la moneta. L’uomo si affrettò a sedersi, facendo accomodare il suo ragazzo sulle sue gambe. Estrasse due monetine dal portafoglio e una la diede in mano ad Alexander. Entrambi chiusero gli occhi e la lanciarono alle loro spalle, facendola entrare nell’acqua della Fontana di Trevi così come molte altre persone prima di loro avevano fatto, così come avrebbero sempre fatto. Lanciare la moneta voleva dire esprimere il desiderio di tornare a Roma e, sebbene nessuno dei due disse qualcosa su ciò che avevano pensato durante il lancio, entrambi avevano espresso il desiderio di poterci tornare insieme.  
Quella sera, Magnus e Alexander andarono a cenare in un ristorantino piccolo e intimo nei pressi della Città del Vaticano. Ordinarono entrambi piatti tipici romani, assaporandone ogni boccone e ridendo come due bambini. Era già la seconda sera che avrebbero passato a Roma e quella sarebbe stata l’ultima, il giorno dopo nel primo pomeriggio avrebbero cambiato destinazione. Per entrambi era come vivere in un sogno, nessuno dei due pensava al dover ritornare alla propria vita. L’America era stata dimenticata, così come le responsabilità e il lavoro. Alexander aveva sentito la sorella prima di uscire per cena, assicurandosi che tutto andasse bene a Brooklyn. Poi aveva spento il telefono, così come Magnus aveva già fatto. Sapeva che se l’avesse tenuto acceso, Camille avrebbe iniziato a tempestarlo di telefonate. Aveva avvisato che sarebbe stato in vacanza e non reperibile per una decina di giorni, quindi non doveva necessariamente tenere il cellulare acceso. In quel viaggio, Magnus aveva portato con sé una sua macchina fotografica, nonostante non avesse scattato molte foto. La bellezza di Roma e il sorriso di Alexander erano impossibili da rendere in una semplice fotografia, la loro bellezza era così pura e rara che poteva custodirle solo nel suo cuore. Nemmeno il fotografo migliore del mondo sarebbe riuscito a coglierne ogni sfumatura.  
Dopo aver cenato, si erano stretti l’uno contro l’altro ed erano usciti per una passeggiata. Nonostante fosse Novembre, il tempo era stato clemente, anche se una leggera aria fredda li colpiva, facendo arrossare loro le guance. Tenendosi per mano avevano passeggiato per il Lungo Tevere, osservando le luci dei ponti che danzavano riflettendosi sull'acqua, creando un’atmosfera quasi surreale. Mentre attraversavano il Ponte Milvio, Alexander lasciò la mano di Magnus e si sporse sul bordo, osservando il paesaggio che gli si stagliava di fronte. Fu in quel momento che l’uomo prese la macchina fotografica e scattò una foto, catturando il profilo del ragazzo reso angelico dalle luci della città che gli illuminavano il volto, creando un gioco di ombre che rendevano la sua figura pittoresca. Magnus rinfoderò la sua macchina e si mise dietro il ragazzo. Poggiò il petto contro la sua schiena, arricciò insieme le loro dita e adagiò il mento su una spalla del ragazzo. Alexander sorrise, guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio.  
«Grazie per avermi portato a Roma, è davvero meravigliosa.»  
Magnus sorrise, baciando delicatamente il collo del ragazzo prima di rispondere.  
«So che è stata una partenza affrettata, perdonami, però sono felice di essere qui con te.»  
Magnus continuò a lasciare baci delicati sul morbido e pallido collo del ragazzo, salendo fino all'orecchio.  
«Sai, una volta su questo ponte era tradizione per gli innamorati giurarsi amore eterno mettendo un lucchetto con le proprie iniziali. Uno scrittore l'aveva ideato per i suoi protagonisti e così poi l'idea si era diffusa. Da quell'anno, tutte le coppie venivano e mettevano il lucchetto, gettando la chiave nel Tevere. Ormai i lucchetti non ci sono più-»  
«Volevi metterne uno anche tu?»  
Alexander rise, ma Magnus capì che non si trattava di divertimento. Sembrava teso, come se si aspettasse una conferma a quella sua domanda, ma Magnus non aveva mai pensato di affiggere un lucchetto sul Ponte.  
«No,» rispose genuinamente. «Non ho bisogno di un lucchetto su un Ponte distante miglia da dove siamo noi. Io ho già un lucchetto che porta le tue iniziali ed è proprio sul mio cuore.»  
Magnus gli aveva sussurrato quelle parole all'orecchio e un lungo brivido percorse il corpo di Alexander, facendolo fremere. Magnus non aveva bisogno di artefici o frasi studiate, era sempre molto spontaneo con lui. Alexander si voltò, restando tra le sue braccia. Poggiò una mano sulla sua guancia fredda, mentre con l'altra intrecciava nuovamente le loro dita. Lo baciò piano, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che i loro respiri si fondessero insieme. L'aria fredda non li disturbava, il chiacchiericcio dei passanti era la loro colonna sonora.

 

Firenze

Quando giunsero a Firenze con il treno, Alexander dovette trattenere l'entusiasmo. Anche quella era una città ricca di storia e arte, una città europea che aveva sempre sognato di poter visitare. Magnus stava rendendo tutti i suoi sogni realtà e lui non sapeva come avrebbe potuto ringraziarlo.  
Erano arrivati a Firenze di sera, ma non erano riusciti a passeggiare per il centro. Entrambi esausti, avevano cenato con tranquillità nel ristorante del loro albergo e poi si erano rintanati nella loro camera. Nonostante la stanchezza, avevano deciso di fare una doccia insieme, anche se il tempo che avevano previsto si era dilungato.  
Il giorno dopo, freschi e riposati, avevano iniziato ad esplorare la città. C'erano molte cose da visitare in una città impregnata di cultura come Firenze, ma il tempo a loro disposizione era poco. Magnus avrebbe voluto mostrare ad Alexander ogni angolo nascosto della città, ma si dovette limitare. Insieme passarono sul Ponte Vecchio, osservando le botteghe che li lasciarono meravigliosamente stupiti. Continuarono il loro cammino, incontrando un artista di strada che stava suonando la chitarra. Magnus e Alexander si fermarono, ascoltandolo qualche minuto e lasciandogli una manciata di euro per la bravura. Dopo qualche altro minuto ripresero il cammino, finché non arrivarono alla famosa Gallerie degli Uffizi. Alexander ne aveva sentito parlare, ma non si era mai informato sulle meraviglie che custodiva. Magnus lo aveva portato lì con il chiaro intento di mostrargli un quadro in particolare, un dipinto che dal vivo avrebbe lasciato chiunque a bocca aperta.  
Dopo aver terminato la lunga fila, finalmente riuscirono ad entrare. Ogni cosa che la Galleria ospitava attraeva lo sguardo di entrambi, ma fu un quadro in particolare che li fece restare senza fiato. Magnus lo aveva sempre e solo visto in fotografia, conosceva quel dipinto, ma vederlo con i propri occhi lo lasciava esterrefatto dinanzi all'abilità umana. Alexander ne rimase meravigliato a sua volta, avvicinandosi al quadro e osservando la Dea che rappresentava.  
«La nascita di Venere.» disse Alexander. Quel quadro era famoso in tutto il mondo, ma non pensava che lo avrebbe mai visto di persona. In un primo momento, Magnus restò a bocca aperta e incredulo. Le parole gli morirono in gola e i suoi occhi continuarono a restare fissi sul volto etereo della Venere. Era quello che avrebbe voluto mostrare ad Alexander, ma ne era rimasto totalmente catturato, tant'è che non riuscì a dire nulla.  
Il ragazzo lo notò. Osservò gli occhi di Magnus fissi sul volto della Venere, mentre il suo corpo restava teso. Alexander gli si avvicinò e lo prese per mano, guardando a sua volta il quadro. Non sapeva molto di tecniche pittoriche, non riusciva nemmeno a fare un'analisi del quadro. Alexander aveva studiato Letteratura, non Storia dell'Arte. Eppure, in quel momento, si ricordò di quando aveva frequentato un ragazzo che studiava Arte e gli aveva parlato della Venere di Botticelli, di una sua possibile interpretazione.  
«Sai, Magnus, una volta uscivo con un ragazzo che studiava Arte.»  
L'uomo si sbloccò e si voltò a guardarlo, ma non parlò. Vide il volto del ragazzo completamente assorto nel ricordo, catturato dalla Venere.  
«Non pensare che sia stato l'amore della mia vita, ci siamo frequentati solo per qualche mese. Ricordo che in quel periodo studiava il Rinascimento. Un pomeriggio stavamo ripassando insieme, quando lui si addormentò profondamente. Io sono sempre stato curioso, così smisi di scrivere la mia relazione e aprii il suo libro. La prima foto che mi capitò sotto gli occhi era questo quadro, così lessi le varie interpretazioni. Una in particolare catturò il mio interesse. Non ricordo di chi fosse, ma diceva che la Venere, che rappresenta l'amore come forza motrice della natura, poteva rappresentare anche lo stato d'animo di chi la guardava. Secondo questo studioso, ogni persona guardando il volto della Venere poteva avere un'impressione diversa del suo sguardo in base alla presenza o meno dell'amore nella sua vita. Ho sempre pensato che fosse una visione un po' utopistica della Venere e di ciò che significava. Quando lessi quell'interpretazione lasciai il ragazzo, perché per me la Venere era estremamente triste. Non credevo a quell'uomo, ma mi lasciai comunque influenzare.»  
Magnus ascoltò attentamente le parole del ragazzo, che ancora aveva lo sguardo puntato verso il volto della Venere. Quando erano partiti, Magnus si era immaginato quel momento e si era preparato, nella sua testa lui avrebbe spiegato il quadro ad Alexander. Non aveva però calcolato che lui, a sua volta, avrebbe potuto insegnargli qualcosa, soprattutto qualcosa di puro e meraviglioso.  
«E ora,» proseguì il ragazzo dopo un breve momento di pausa. «Ora la mia Venere è spensierata, allegra. Non lo trovi incredibile? Prima era triste, mentre adesso è felice.»  
A Magnus non importava se la Galleria era gremita di persone, che aspettavano pazienti il loro turno per avvicinarsi al quadro. Strinse la mano di Alexander e lo fece voltare, baciandolo con impeto e passione. Quella del ragazzo era stata una velata dichiarazione d'amore, erano state parole sincere. Magnus non si sarebbe mai aspettato tanta dolcezza da parte di Alexander, ma non poteva che esserne entusiasta. Avevano avuto dei problemi, Alexander quasi era sfuggito dalle sue mani. Ora, invece, era proprio tra le sue braccia. Lo stava stringendo a sé, carezzandogli una guancia mentre si baciavano davanti ad un quadro di fama mondiale, un quadro davanti alla quale ingenuamente Alexander gli aveva confessato il suo amore.  
Poteva essere più felice di così?

 

Trieste

Il viaggio a Firenze era durato solo due giorni, poi si erano spostati a Venezia. Magnus aveva già visitato anche quella città, ma c'era un posto in particolare che voleva mostrare ad Alexander. Non era Venezia che custodiva quel piccolo angolo di paradiso, ma Trieste, una città che aveva particolarmente amato. Alexander non lo sapeva, ma Magnus aveva organizzato una piccola gita solo per mostrargli il luogo che era restato impresso nel suo cuore.  
Alexander non sapeva dove lo avrebbe portato, ma ne restò incantato non appena arrivarono a destinazione. Non aveva mai sentito nominare il Castello di Miramare e se ne pentì, perché fu uno spettacolo che gli scaldò il cuore. Il sole, a quell'ora del pomeriggio, stava tramontando e aveva creato una scia luminosa che si increspava sul mare, colorando l'orizzonte di diverse sfumature di giallo e arancione, leggermente rosati. Lasciò la mano di Magnus e si avvicinò al Castello, ma non volle entrarvi. Alexander attraversò la piccola piazzetta e si mise in prossimità delle scale, scendendole mentre il sole lo colpiva sul volto, riscaldandolo appena. Dell'edera ormai secca copriva il muro alla sua sinistra, mentre nei vasi che scendevano insieme alle scale vi erano ancora delle piante in ottimo stato. Scese i primi gradini e si ritrovò davanti ad una insenatura nel muro fatta ad arco, dove dentro vi era una piccola statua sopra una fontana. Davanti ad essa, scendeva un'ultima rampa di scale che portava ad un'altra piccola piazza. Attorno ad essa vi era un prato ben curato e verde, che costituiva il parco del Castello. Alexander percorse quel ristretto spazio in pochi passi, trovandosi davanti al mare. Il sole si nascondeva alla sua sinistra, coperto da un albero. Magnus lo raggiunse, soffermandosi di tanto in tanto a scattargli qualche fotografia. Restarono in silenzio a contemplare il mare, per poi risalire mano nella mano. Magnus lo condusse all'esterno del Castello, facendoglielo percorrere per mostrargli la bellezza naturale nella quale secoli prima lo avevano costruito. Gli alberi e le piante avevano diversi colori, sfumature che solo l'autunno poteva regalare. Il sole rendeva tutto molto più suggestivo, accendendo le tinture rosse che si erano impadronite delle foglie. I due ragazzi aggirarono il Castello su quello che era uno stretto balcone sul mare, dove alcuni turisti seguivano una guida che stava raccontando loro la storia del Castello e la sua costruzione. Alexander notò che c'erano alcuni piccoli spazi circolari che si sporgevano ulteriormente sul mare. Euforico vi si recò, portando con sé Magnus. Si poggiarono al bordo del balcone e si fecero scattare una foto da un turista gentile, poi Alexander tornò ad osservare il sole che pian piano scompariva all'orizzonte.  
«Da piccolo pensavo che avrei potuto camminare sull'acqua illuminata dal sole, che mi avrebbe condotto in un posto magico e lontano.» Alexander si mise a ridere e Magnus sorrise sentendo il suono cristallino della sua risata. Si mise accanto a lui, osservando il mare calmo e infinito.  
«Sarebbe davvero bello poterlo fare!»  
«Già, peccato che resterà solo un sogno. Come conoscevi questo posto? Ci sei già stato?»  
Magnus alzò le spalle, poggiando gli avambracci sul cornicione e puntando lo sguardo verso Alexander, in piedi accanto a lui.  
«In realtà, l'ho scoperto per caso. Ero a Trieste per lavoro e un mio collaboratore mi ci ha portato per mostrarmelo, dicendo che non potevo perdermi questa bellezza. Non pensare male, eravamo solo amici e ci siamo soffermati qui molto poco.»  
Alexander sorrise, tornando a guardare l'orizzonte davanti a sé.  
«È bellissimo, non pensavo di sentirmi così. È una sensazione strana, ma mi sento veramente in pace. Questo posto è meraviglioso, indescrivibile.»  
Magnus si rimise in piedi, afferrando Alexander per il suo giubbotto e tirandolo contro di sé. I loro petti si scontrarono, ma non se ne curarono. Magnus poggiò una mano sul suo collo, facendo passare il dito sul suo zigomo leggermente arrossato.  
«Da quando ho visto questo posto ho pensato che avrei portato la persona della quale mi sarei innamorato.»  
Socchiuse leggermente gli occhi, poggiando le labbra contro quelle morbide di Alexander.  
«Aku cinta kamu.»  
Alexander socchiuse gli occhi a sua volta, dandogli un leggero bacio a fior di labbra.  
«Cosa vuol dire?»  
Magnus sorrise contro le labbra del ragazzo, sentendo il cuore esplodergli nel petto. In passato era stato innamorato, ma mai come in quel momento aveva sentito il cuore infuriare nel suo petto.  
«Ti amo.»  
Alexander sorrise e si strinse di più contro il corpo caldo di Magnus. Tutta la loro vacanza era stata meravigliosa, ma se avesse dovuto scegliere qualcosa di veramente unico e perfetto avrebbe scelto quel momento.  
«Anche io ti amo.»  
Approfondirono il bacio, riscaldati dagli ultimi raggi solari della giornata, mentre le loro ombre si stagliavano maestose e imponenti contro il Castello.


	19. Capitolo 14

Ritornare alla realtà aveva avuto un grosso impatto su entrambi. Alexander e Magnus avevano trascorso insieme dei giorni indimenticabili in Italia, ma le responsabilità e la vita vera li avevano richiamati alla realtà. Erano passati dal tenersi per mano tutti i giorni, trascorrere ogni notte insieme in un morbido abbraccio, al fingere di non conoscersi affatto. Forse era stato uno sbaglio partire e lasciare che tutti i problemi restassero lontani per un po'. La sua relazione con Alexander era evoluta in quei giorni in Italia, non sapeva nemmeno lui in che modo, e fingere ancora che loro non si conoscessero era un grande passo indietro.  
Appena tornati a New York, entrambi avevano ripreso il ritmo frenetico della loro routine. Alexander era tornato a fianco di Stabler in università e le vacanze si stavano avvicinando, così il carico di lavoro era aumentato anche per loro in vista degli esami. Magnus aveva passato la maggior parte delle sue ore nel suo studio, il lavoro arretrato si era accumulato. Sapeva che sarebbe successo, quindi non aveva potuto far altro che rimboccarsi le maniche e darsi da fare. Amava il suo lavoro e potersi immergere e dedicarvisi era pura gioia, nonostante sentiva la mancanza di Alexander. Riuscivano a sentirsi solo la sera, quando entrambi esausti stavano per andare a letto. Si limitavano a raccontarsi la loro giornata, l'importante era potersi sentire. Quella sera, Magnus era restato nel suo ufficio da solo. Aveva mandato a casa la sua segretaria, sentendosi in colpa per averla fatta restare fino a tardi le sere precedenti. Magnus stava lavorando con il computer, aveva appena caricato delle foto e le stava osservando, decidendo se qualcosa andava rifatto, se scartare qualche scatto o confermarne qualcuno. Sentì il telefono vibrare per l'avviso di un messaggio ricevuto e con la coda dell'occhio osservò il mittente. Leggendo il nome sussultò, ma rispose ugualmente. Decise di prendersi una pausa, così si alzò dalla scrivania e si recò nella sala d'attesa, accomodandosi su un divanetto. Qualche istante dopo, Camille fece la sua comparsa nello studio. Anche in quell'occasione era impeccabile. Il messaggio dell'attrice gli chiedeva solo il permesso di poter salire e vederlo, non lasciava intendere nulla sulle sue intenzioni. Magnus comunque non era preoccupato, quando era tornato dall'Italia sapeva che avrebbe dovuto rivederla presto. Si era stupito di quanto Camille era riuscita a non vederlo dopo il suo ritorno.  
«Camille, a cosa devo la visita?»  
La donna gli si avvicinò, sedendosi su una poltrona accanto alla sua e mettendo la mano alla borsa. Estrasse una busta di carta e gliela porse, abbozzando un sorriso. Inizialmente Magnus si chiese quante altre foto gli avevano fatto di nascosto, stupendosi poi quando notò il sorriso dell'attrice: era sincero.  
«Queste foto non mi appartengono, sono tue. Ti giuro che non ne esistono altre copie.»  
Magnus alzò un sopracciglio stupito e afferrò la busta, tenendola saldamente tra le sue mani  
«Come mai questo gesto magnanimo?»  
«Perché non sono una ricattatrice. Lo so che mi sono comportata da stronza, non c'è bisogno che tu me lo rinfacci. Ero furiosa con te, perché ti sei dimenticato del nostro accordo e volevo fartelo rispettare.» Magnus aprì la bocca per parlare, ma Camille lo interruppe prima che potesse dire qualcosa. «Magnus, anche io mi sono innamorata, proprio come te con quel ragazzo. Ti ho ricattato e mi dispiace, davvero tanto. Ti chiedo scusa! Tu sei mio amico e non avrei mai dovuto farlo, non dopo tutto quello che tu hai fatto per me.»  
Magnus restò in silenzio ad osservarla per qualche istante, scrutandole il volto. Si soffermò sugli occhi verdi della donna, che brillavano di sincero rammarico. Non sapeva cosa pensare, non capiva perché di quel gesto. Non pensava che una donna indipendente e diffidente come lei si potesse innamorare, ma aveva deciso di crederle. Erano amici da anni e la conosceva piuttosto bene, nemmeno lei sarebbe stata capace di fingere uno sguardo simile.  
‹‹Camille, hai idea di quello che ho passato in questi giorni? Hai usato qualcosa che mi rende felice per ferirmi.››  
La donna allungò una pallida mano verso di lui, afferrandogli il polso e non distaccando nemmeno un secondo il suo sguardo.  
‹‹Lo so, so che quel ragazzo è la tua debolezza. Devi credermi però quando ti dico che mi dispiace, non voglio che tra noi ci siano incomprensioni o odio.››  
Magnus sorrise tristemente, osservando il suo polso stretto dalle dita sottili di Camille. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, spettinandoli e sospirando.  
‹‹Io non ti odio, sai che non potrei mai farlo. Però non sono ancora pronto a perdonarti, puoi biasimarmi? Ti credo, ma so anche che me le hai restituite per paura di perdere il nostro accordo.››  
Camille si morse il labbro inferiore, abbassando leggermente lo sguardo. L’uomo ghignò, scuotendo il capo in segno di dissenso. Dopo un imbarazzante silenzio, decise di parlare ancora alla donna.  
‹‹Non perderai il nostro accordo, sono un uomo di parola. Non perderai nemmeno la mia amicizia, ma non interferire mai più con la mia sfera privata. Ok?››  
Camille annuì piano, rialzando lo sguardo e avvicinando le labbra rosse come ciliegie allo zigomo di Magnus. Lo baciò piano, liberando poi il suo polso.  
‹‹Grazie, Magnus.››  
Magnus annuì e la osservò mentre si alzava e usciva dallo studio, lasciando una scia di profumo dolce dietro di sé. Aprì la busta ed estrasse le foto di Halloween, osservandole attentamente. Tutto quello che riusciva a vedere erano i sorrisi che si erano scambiati, i loro corpi molto vicini l’un l’altro. Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva sentire ancora il calore che il corpo di Alexander emanava, l’odore di sudore misto a profumo, il sapore dolciastro della sua bocca. Magnus scosse il capo e rimise le foto all’interno della busta, alzandosi dal divanetto e recandosi nuovamente nel suo ufficio. Nascose la busta in un cassetto, sotto altri fogli, cercando di non pensarci. Alexander non sapeva nulla di quelle foto, ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dirglielo, avrebbe dovuto mostrargliele. Il pericolo che qualcuno potesse averle era scampato, ma non riusciva a tener nascosto nulla al ragazzo, non dopo il modo in cui si erano avvicinati durante la loro vacanza. Stanco, Mangus si stropicciò gli occhi con una mano e riprese a lavorare, deciso a finire velocemente il lavoro per poter concedersi un buon bicchiere di vino nel suo appartamento.

-

Erano passati altri giorni da quando si erano visti l’ultima volta, precisamente all’interno della macchina di Magnus quando li aveva riportati a casa dall’aeroporto. Alexander era stato piuttosto coinvolto con il lavoro e la sorella, che aveva deciso di riprendere a studiare. Lui ne restò piacevolmente sorpreso, non potendo far altro che sostenerla passo dopo passo. Isabelle aveva deciso di studiare moda, per poter dare sfogo alla sua vena creativa. Durante la sua assenza si era informata sui corsi e aveva preso diversi dépliant di diverse scuole, mostrandoli al fratello maggiore e chiedendogli aiuto sulla decisione. Alexander ne fu felice, promettendole di accompagnarla a vedere qualcosa con i suoi occhi. Tutto quello gli aveva dato una carica decisamente positiva, facendolo sentire bene come poche volte prima di allora. Quella sera avrebbe rivisto Magnus a casa sua e non vedeva l’ora di raccontargli la buona notizia della sorella minore, certamente lui avrebbe potuto aiutarli nella scelta di un buon corso da seguire. Non voleva una scorciatoia grazie alle sue conoscenze, solo un buon consiglio per avere il meglio. Alexander non stava più nella pelle, quasi come un bambino la notte prima di Natale. Non solo per la bella notizia, ma perché finalmente avrebbe potuto rivedere Magnus dopo tanti giorni separati. Non era più abituato a non vederlo tutte i giorni, ma la consapevolezza che comunque c’erano l’uno per l’altro bastava a farlo stare allegro. Aveva anche deciso di non dare troppo ascolto alle parole di Stabler, nonostante avesse ragione. La sola cosa che mancava al loro rapporto era il poterlo vivere alla luce del sole. In Italia aveva avuto un assaggio di ciò che avrebbe potuto essere, ma piuttosto che non avere Magnus con sé avrebbe rinunciato a quel lato di una relazione. Infondo, non era nemmeno solo colpa di Magnus se non potevano vivere la loro relazione come una qualsiasi coppia. L’idea di essere fotografati e spiattellati su un qualsiasi giornale di gossip non lo entusiasmava, soprattutto perché suo padre aveva orecchie e occhi ovunque negli Stati Uniti. Scacciò il pensiero del padre dalla testa per non farsi rovinare quella serata tranquilla che aveva programmato. L’ultima cosa che voleva era intristirsi a causa di Robert.  
Alexander decise di accendere della musica, concentrandosi poi sui fornelli. Era riuscito a uscire dalla facoltà molto prima del previsto, così aveva deciso di cucinare per lui e Magnus. Isabelle avrebbe passato la serata a casa del suo ragazzo, un rapporto che stranamente stava durando. Alexander non apprezzava totalmente Simon, ma rendeva estremamente felice la sorella e lui, a sua volta, ne era felice. Il ragazzo aveva deciso di non preparare un piatto troppo elaborato, una normale cena andava più che bene.  
Stava canticchiando mentre regolava la temperatura del forno, quando sentì il campanello della porta d’ingresso suonare. Lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio e sorrise data l’ora, sicuramente si trattava di Magnus. si pulì le mani in uno strofinaccio e aprì la porta senza nemmeno chiedere chi fosse, troppo sicuro di sapere chi si sarebbe trovato davanti. Il suo sorriso si spense in un batter d’ali. Alexander restò esterrefatto sulla soglia.  
‹‹Papà?››

 

Magnus aveva rinunciato agli straordinari per quella sera, mandando a casa tutti prima del previsto. Finalmente avrebbe rivisto Alexander e niente sarebbe riuscito a trattenerlo in ufficio più del dovuto. Il suo autista lo aveva velocemente riportato a casa, dove si concesse una lunga doccia ristoratrice. Mentre l’acqua calda colpiva la sua pelle nuda e ambrata, Magnus continuava a pensare a cosa Alexander aveva in serbo per lui quella sera. Conoscendo i suoi gusti culinari, sicuramente gli avrebbe preparato una cenetta con i fiocchi. Aveva anche detto che aveva una bella notizia, quindi sicuramente sarebbe stata una piacevole nottata. Non sapeva esattamente cosa avesse programmato il ragazzo, ma niente lo avrebbe distolto dall’idea di passare la notte in quell’appartamento di Brooklyn.  
Uscì dalla doccia e si avvolse un asciugamano in vita, camminando verso la sua stanza e lasciando che il pavimento si bagnasse al suo passaggio. Ci mise cura nello scegliere i vestiti e nell’abbigliarsi per la serata: tutto doveva essere perfetto e nessun dettaglio doveva essere trascurato. Si era acconciato i capelli, rimirandosi soddisfatto allo specchio. Certamente Alexander non sarebbe riuscito a resistergli quella sera, non che comunque avesse qualche motivo per farlo.  
Dopo essersi dato una spruzzata di profumo, afferrò il suo cellulare e si affrettò ad uscir di casa. Era leggermente in ritardo, ma Alexander lo conosceva e quindi sicuramente se lo sarebbe aspettato.  
Sentì il cellulare vibrare nella tasca posteriore dei jeans e lo estrasse, sorridendo mentre leggeva il nome del suo ragazzo sul display.  
‹‹Lo so, lo so, sono in ritardo! Sto uscendo, davvero.››  
Sorrise mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle, immaginandosi i mille modi in cui avrebbe potuto chiedere scusa.  
‹‹No, Magnus, c’è mio padre, forse è meglio che rimandiamo a un’altra sera.››  
Il sorriso si spense sulle sue labbra, arrendendosi all’idea che anche quella sera sarebbe stato solo nel suo appartamento. Decise di non dar troppo peso a quelle parole, sicuramente Alexander aveva un buon motivo e glielo avrebbe spiegato appena possibile. Cercò di smorzare la tensione con una battuta, certo che Alexander l’avrebbe capita.  
‹‹Alec, se vuoi sono pronto al passo successivo,›› rise dolcemente, riaprendo la porta di casa. ‹‹posso riprensentarmi a tuo padre!››  
‹‹No, lui non… non sa che sono gay.››  
Magnus istintivamente chiuse la chiamata, incredulo. Entrò velocemente nel suo appartamento, poggiando la schiena contro la porta. Si passò una mano sul volto, mentre scivolava a terra. Inspirò ed espirò per un paio di volte prima di rialzarsi, camminando spedito verso la cucina e versandosi un generoso bicchiere di vino rosso. Ne bevve un sorso mentre tornò nel soggiorno, avvicinandosi alle vetrate che si aprivano sulla città di New York. Le luci erano ancora spente e lui era troppo assorto dai suoi pensieri. Non era arrabbiato, non era nemmeno deluso. Era triste perché non era riuscito a vedere Alexander e ne sentiva la mancanza, tutto il suo corpo fremeva dalla voglia di toccarlo ancora.  
Non seppe quanto tempo passò in piedi a guardare la metropoli distendersi davanti ai suoi occhi, non gli importava davvero saperlo. La sua mente era come svuotata, i suoi occhi cercavano soltanto le luci della città. L’unica cosa che faceva era sorseggiare il vino dal suo bicchiere, lo sguardo vuoto alla ricerca di qualsiasi cosa che potesse catturare la sua attenzione. Il tempo trascorreva, i minuti cambiavano e così le ore. Solo quando sentì la porta del suo appartamento aprirsi voltò lo sguardo, seguendo il rumore e osservando un’ombra scivolare nel suo appartamento. Non si preoccupò minimamente, riconoscendo immediatamente Alexander. Il ragazzo era visibilmente scosso. Il suo cappotto era aperto, il suo petto infuriava avanti e indietro, i suoi polmoni bramavano aria, i suoi capelli si ribellavano, la sua bocca era leggermente schiusa.  
‹‹Magnus…››  
L’uomo si limitò a voltarsi, dando la schiena alle vetrate del salotto e mantenendo lo sguardo fisso sul volto del ragazzo, le cui guance erano leggermente arrossate. Non proferì parola, così Alexander incerto fece un passo verso di lui e parlò.  
‹‹Mi dispiace, so che avevamo in programma di vederci. Mio padre è arrivato senza preavviso, si è messo davanti alla porta di casa e non potevo cacciarlo. Scusa, non volevo farti arrabbiare-››  
Magnus lo zittì con un semplice gesto della mano, abbandonando il bicchiere di vino sopra il tavolino al centro del salotto mentre si avvicinava al ragazzo. Si erano avvicinati, ma erano comunque distanti.  
‹‹Non sono arrabbiato, Alec, sto solo cercando di capire. All’inizi ero triste, perché tutto quello che volevo era vederti dopo questi lunghi giorni senza di te.››  
Gli occhi blu di Alexander brillavano nella notte, sforzandosi di trattenere le lacrime. Non proferì parola, lasciò che Magnus continuasse.  
‹‹Sono contento di non dover affrontare ancora quell’arrogante di tuo padre, quindi mi hai solo fatto un favore. Tralasciando il fatto che la mia era una battuta, mi chiedo solo una cosa: perché non hai il coraggio di essere felice?››  
Alexander sbatté le ciglia, non riuscendo ad afferrare il senso di quella domanda. ‹‹Magnus, non capisco. Io voglio essere felice!››  
‹‹Vuoi ma non fai nulla per poter arrivare alla felicità. Non ti farò nessuna pressione sul tuo coming out, nonostante tu sia ormai un adulto, ma non capisco come mai ti comporti come un ragazzino impaurito quando si tratta della tua famiglia.››  
‹‹Non ho paura di loro, tu non… non puoi capire come ci si sente!››  
Si guardarono a lungo negli occhi, mentre la rabbia montava dentro i loro petti. Un silenzio tagliente fece capolino nella casa buia, ma non durò per molto. Alexander stava per andarsene, ma Magnus fu più veloce e lo afferrò per un polso, facendolo ruotare su se stesso per poterlo guardare ancora negli occhi. Iniziarono a litigare su quella situazione, lasciando che le incomprensioni si mettessero tra loro due. Tutto il rammarico che Alexander provava per la sua famiglia uscì dalle sue labbra come un attacco a Magnus, accusandolo di non riuscire a capirlo. Magnus lo lasciava parlare, ma poi lo interrompeva per smontare le sue parole e le sue convinzioni. Tutto quello che l’uomo voleva era che il suo ragazzo fosse felice, che potesse vivere la sua vita senza giustificarsi con i genitori. Dopo un’interminabile ora, Magnus esausto guardò con furia il ragazzo.  
‹‹I genitori non sono tenuti a capirci, i genitori devono soltanto amarci.››  
Alexander deglutì a vuoto, i suoi occhi coperti dalla furia e il suo cuore che infuriava nel petto. Nessuno proferì parola per qualche istante, guardandosi negli occhi arrabbiati. La situazione era assurda, avevano lasciato che le loro storie passate si intromettessero in ciò che di bello avevano. Alexander serrò la mascella, stringendo le mani a pugno lungo i fianchi. Gli occhi felini di Magnus brillavano al buio, non discostandosi nemmeno per un brevissimo istante da quelli blu di Alexander. In un gesto fulmineo, l’uomo afferrò il colletto del cappotto del ragazzo e lo tirò a sé. Poggiò le labbra contro le sue in un bacio furente, lasciando che le loro lingue si cercassero rabbiose e che i denti si stringessero sulle loro labbra. Le mani esperte di Magnus tolsero il cappotto da Alexander e subito frugarono con i suoi jeans, sbottonandoli e sentendo con la mano l’eccitazione crescente del ragazzo. Alexander aveva afferrato le spalle di Magnus, tirandolo più a sé e mordendogli impaziente il labbro inferiore. Magnus iniziò a camminare e Alexander lo seguì, sentendo la sua schiena sbattere contro le vetrate del salotto. In poco tempo anche la felpa del ragazzo giaceva a terra, mentre Magnus gli aveva calato i pantaloni e i boxer fino a metà glutei. Alexander lo aiutò a sbottonarsi i suoi jeans e a calarsi la biancheria intima. I loro bacini si avvicinarono e loro sentirono un fuoco accendersi e bruciare dentro i loro corpi, mentre le loro bocche e i loro respiri si mischiavano, confondendosi. Magnus mosse le anche, facendo sfregare i loro membri eccitati l’uno contro l’altro. Sentendo il piacere farsi più vivo, l’uomo fece voltare il ragazzo con un gesto fulmineo. Alexander poggiò la fronte contro la vetrata mentre Magnus si spingeva dentro di lui con un colpo secco. Entrambi sospirarono e strinsero i denti a causa del piacere e del dolore del gesto. Magnus poggiò la fronte contro una spalla di Alexander, muovendosi ad un ritmo sempre più sostenuto, mentre con la mano si occupava dell’erezione del ragazzo. Il ragazzo allungò una mano dietro di lui, raggiungendo un gluteo di Magnus e stringendolo tra i polpastrelli, seguendo il ritmo.  
Le luci della città erano la sola cosa che illuminavano i loro corpi madidi di sudore, la sola cosa che facevano compagnia a quel silenzio interrotto dai loro ansimi e gemiti sempre più frequenti e forti. Quei rudi movimenti li lasciarono senza fiato, facendoli boccheggiare mentre il piacere scuoteva ogni muscolo dei loro corpi. Alexander poggiò una mano aperta sul vetro, riaprendo piano gli occhi e fermandosi a guardare la città davanti a lui. Magnus si sfilò piano e alzò il volto, poggiando il mento sulla spalla del ragazzo e guardando a sua volta fuori dalle vetrate.  
‹‹Magnus, se vuoi che faccia coming out… lo farò! Non voglio perderti.››  
L’uomo gli baciò dolcemente il collo, dissentendo con il capo.  
‹‹E io non voglio forzarti a fare qualcosa per cui non sei pronto. Voglio solo che tu sia felice.››  
Alexander rise, facendosi stringere dall’abbraccio di Magnus.  
‹‹Me tra milioni di ragazzi. Potresti avere una vita semplice, potresti conquistare il mondo senza di me.››  
Magnus sorrise nell’oscurità, chiudendo gli occhi.  
‹‹Ma io non voglio il mondo, voglio te.››  
Alexander si voltò tra le sue braccia, poggiando la schiena contro il vetro e baciando a lungo sulle labbra Magnus. Lo tirò a sé afferrandolo per la camicia, sbottonandogliela per poi accarezzare i suoi addominali. Al di là delle vetrate, le luci continuavano a brillare contro di loro e la vita della metropoli si muoveva frenetica. Alcune certezze avevano iniziato ad infrangersi e la città dietro di loro ne era stata inconsapevole spettatrice.


	20. Capitolo 15

Alexander era restato a dormire a casa di Magnus, avvisando il padre tramite un messaggio veloce e di poche parole, spegnendo poi il cellulare.  
Era notte fonda e tutto era surrealisticamente silenzioso in casa, solo il rumore della vita della città ruppe quel silenzio. Alexander era sotto le lenzuola, sdraiato su di un fianco a osservare Magnus che dormiva beatamente. Stava dormendo steso sul dorso, un braccio piegato dietro la testa e i suoi capelli che si ribellavano sul cuscino. Alexander osservò il tranquillo movimento del suo petto al suo respiro, i suoi muscoli completamente rilassati e la bocca leggermente aperta. Avrebbe voluto accarezzarlo, ma non voleva svegliarlo. Magnus si sarebbe preoccupato per lui ancora sveglio e non voleva caricarlo di tensioni come già aveva fatto. Tra loro era andato tutto bene fino a quel momento, ma Alexander si sentiva strano. Magnus era vicino a lui, solo qualche centimetro distanziava i loro corpi, ma sentiva che le loro anime erano distanti. La loro vacanza gli aveva mostrato quello che avrebbero potuto avere, quello che sarebbero potuti essere, ma entrambi al momento non potevano raggiungere quel sogno. Stare insieme al momento voleva dire restare in un appartamento lontano da sguardi indiscreti. Magnus doveva mantenere fede al patto stabilito con Camille, mentre lui non riusciva a guardare suo padre negli occhi e rivelargli chi era davvero. Alexander, però, in cuor suo non aveva risposta a quella domanda.  
Il ragazzo sospirò e scostò piano le coperte, alzandosi cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile. Un brivido di freddo attraversò il suo corpo avvolto solo dalla sua biancheria intima, così raccolse da una poltrona della stanza una maglietta e la indossò. Richiuse la porta della stanza dietro di sé e si mosse per la casa, raggiungendo la cucina e prendendosi un bicchiere d'acqua fresca. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e sospirò, chiedendosi cosa stesse facendo. Alexander aveva sempre avuto le idee chiare sul suo destino, sin dal liceo sapeva qual era il suo percorso. Tutto, però, era cambiato. Era riuscito a raggiungere un obiettivo, lavorava in un'Università accanto ad un ottimo docente. La sua vita si era fermata lì, ma Magnus era arrivato come la pioggia durante la siccità. Non aveva previsto l'amore, in nessuno dei suoi piani, eppure era capitato. Alexander però sentiva che si era fermato ancora, che il mondo attorno a lui continuava a muoversi frenetico mentre lui lo osservava da passivo spettatore. Era a casa dell'uomo che amava, aveva trascorso delle ore con lui a fare l'amore, il suo corpo e i suoi vestiti erano impregnati del suo odore, le loro anime si erano fuse. Eppure si sentiva vuoto, incompleto. Non era giusto per Magnus, non era giusto nemmeno per lui. Cosa stava accadendo di sbagliato?  
Si sedette al tavolo della cucina e si prese i capelli tra le mani, cercando un modo per alleviare il senso di colpa che lo stava opprimendo. L'uomo della sua vita stava dormendo nella stanza accanto, mentre lui stava avendo ripensamenti. Per l'ennesima volta, la vita lo aveva posto davanti ad un bivio. Doveva scegliere tra l'amore e il vincere la paura, il profondo terrore che aveva di deludere suo padre. Aveva già perso un elemento importante della sua famiglia, non voleva perdere anche Robert, ma nemmeno Magnus. Frustrato, si alzò e raggiunse il soggiorno. Si avvicinò alla libreria e, per distrarsi in quella notte tormentata, iniziò a curiosare tra i vari libri che Magnus custodiva. Improvvisamente, con la coda dell'occhio vide una copertina completamente nera, senza titolo o autore. Allungò una mano e prese quello che si rivelò essere un quaderno, specificatamente il suo. Sorrise amaramente e lo aprì, sfogliandolo nostalgico. Si era dimenticato di averlo dato a Magnus in un momento in cui si era sentito vulnerabile, si era dimenticato di averlo usato come scusa per poter tornare da lui. Era da tanto tempo che non scriveva qualcosa, gli sembravano passati secoli da quando aveva preso in mano una biro e aveva scritto ciò che il cuore gli suggeriva. Scrivere era tutto ciò che aveva avuto durante l'adolescenza, quando aveva capito di essere omosessuale, quando i suoi compagni di classe lo evitavano perché lo ritenevano strano. Il liceo non era stato un periodo molto felice per lui, la scrittura era stata la sua ancora di salvezza, la sua via di fuga, la sua sola amica.  
Si sedette a terra, vicino al tavolino in vetro. Afferrò una biro solitaria e aprì una pagina vuota. Inizialmente non sapeva bene cosa scrivere, ma poi le parole iniziarono a scorrere tramite le sue dita e tutto fu semplice.  
-  
Magnus aveva sentito Alexander alzarsi dal letto e uscire dalla stanza, ma aveva deciso di non seguirlo. Prima di addormentarsi aveva scrutato un senso di irrequietezza nel suo sguardo, ma aveva deciso di non fare domande. Non avrebbe fatto pressioni ad Alexander per parlargli, perché aveva imparato a conoscerlo e sapeva che aveva i suoi tempi. Se avesse spinto per farlo parlare, avrebbe ottenuto solo l'effetto opposto. Amava troppo quel ragazzo per allontanarlo da sé, era la sola cosa bella e buona che gli era capitata nella vita dopo anni.  
Nonostante fosse esausto, il sonno aveva deciso di abbandonarlo. Magnus aveva deciso che sarebbe restato a letto un po' prima di raggiungere il ragazzo, chiedendogli di tornare a dormire al suo fianco. Gli era mancata quella sensazione di calore e di familiarità del corpo di Alexander accanto al suo. Ogni notte dal loro rientro era stata difficile e solitaria, non era più abituato a dormire da solo, il letto gli sembrava troppo grande. Se avesse potuto avrebbe chiesto ad Alexander di dormire per sempre insieme, ma sapeva che era ancora fin troppo presto e lui doveva adempiere ai suoi doveri.  
Magnus allungò la mano verso la parte vuota del letto, dove le coperte erano raggrinzite e dove il cuscino aveva il solco della testa di Alexander. Magnus chiuse gli occhi e lo afferrò, stringendolo a sé e inspirando a fondo. Sentiva di Alexander: miele. Sospirò avvilito, chiedendosi quando il ragazzo avrebbe smesso di tormentarsi. Tutta quella situazione lo aveva fatto sentire impotente, perché non conosceva i demoni interiori contro i quali Alexander stava combattendo. Partire e stare insieme, da soli, aveva mostrato loro cosa avrebbero potuto essere, cosa avrebbero potuto provare. Una volta rientrati, tutto quello gli era stato tolto e ancora non erano riusciti a fare pace con la realtà.  
Magnus strinse il cuscino tra le mani e decise di alzarsi, andare da Alexander e farlo tornare a letto. Non riusciva più a stare in quella stanza senza di lui.  
Scostò malamente le lenzuola e uscì con decisione, fermandosi non appena lo vide chino in soggiorno. Fece qualche passo per migliorare la visuale e lo colse mentre stava scrivendo. Restò a fissarlo qualche istante, cercando di imprimersi nella mente quell'istante. Alexander aveva i capelli scompigliati in ogni direzione immaginabile, la mano teneva saldamente la mano che si muoveva velocemente sul foglio, imprimendo chissà quali parole. Sospirò e decise di avvicinarsi, ma qualcuno iniziò a bussare violentemente alla sua porta. Alexander alzò immediatamente lo sguardo, sentendo il suo cuore aumentare pericolosamente la velocità del battito. Magnus si chiese chi diavolo fosse a quell'ora e si mosse velocemente, mentre Alexander si alzò in piedi e lo notò sfrecciare alla porta dell'appartamento. Con un rapido movimento, Magnus aprì la porta e restò a bocca aperta. Alexander restò fermo, pietrificato nel soggiorno, pregando che non fosse suo padre.  
«Magnus...»  
La voce di Camille lo rese leggermente più sicuro.

-

Magnus aveva salutato Alexander sull'uscio di casa, osservandolo andare via con il quadernino. Lo osservò finché non scomparve dalla sua vista, mentre una strana sensazione iniziò a impadronirsi del suo cuore. Non poteva soffermarsi su di sé, Camille era visibilmente sconvolta e necessitava del suo aiuto.  
Richiuse la porta di casa e tornò sui suoi passi, dirigendosi in cucina e mettendo a bollire dell'acqua per preparare un the caldo. Camille aveva le guance arrossate e rigate dalle lacrime, che avevano appena smesso di sgorgare dai suoi occhi smeraldo. Le sue labbra si erano leggermente gonfiate ed erano rosse, tormentate. Era accaduto tutto molto velocemente. Lei si era gettata tra le sue braccia invocando aiuto. Magnus l'aveva stretta a sé e le aveva accarezzato i capelli, voltandosi verso Alexander. Non aveva la minima idea di quello che stava succedendo, non sapeva nemmeno che dire, ma il ragazzo aveva già deciso di tornare a casa e lasciar loro un po' di privacy.  
Magnus si sedette davanti all'amica, allungando una mano e afferrando quella pallida della donna nella sua. Le sorrise appena, attirando il suo sguardo.  
«Camille, vuoi dirmi che è successo?»  
Lei annuì, stringendo la mano dell'amico e asciugandosi una lacrima con la mano libera.  
«Ti avevo detto che mi sono innamorata qualche giorno fa, ma... Tutto è finito, credo... spero! Magnus, lui... io...»  
Camille si fermò, prendendo dei profondi respiri e cercando di tranquillizzarsi. Odiava farsi vedere vulnerabile e fragile, ma in quel momento non poteva evitarlo. Magnus era il solo leale amico che aveva, solo a lui era concesso vederla in quel modo. Solo lui avrebbe potuto aiutarla.  
«Questa sera ho scoperto di essere incinta e l'ho detto a lui, ma lui... non l'ha presa bene. Ha iniziato a lanciare oggetti e a urlare e io... Sono riuscita ad andarmene solo adesso.»  
Magnus sospirò e sentì della rabbia montargli nel petto. Quell'uomo non sapeva in che guaio si era cacciato, perché nessuno poteva ferire le persone che amava in quel modo e poi sperare di poterla fare franca. Ma non poteva mostrarsi furioso con lei, in quel momento Camille aveva solo bisogno di conforto. Magnus si alzò dal tavolo e la raggiunse, stringendola tra le braccia. Camille appoggiò la fronte contro il suo petto, cingendogli la vita con le braccia mentre le lacrime tornavano a scuoterle il corpo. Magnus le carezzò la chioma bionda, cercando di darle un po' di conforto.  
«Andrà tutto bene, Camille, riusciremo a risolvere tutto. Io sono qua, non me ne vado.»

 

  
Alexander era appena rientrato in casa, concedendosi una pausa dal lavoro. Non era riuscito a restare concentrato, i suoi pensieri lo avevano tormentato. Il professor Stabler se ne era accorto, concedendogli una mezza giornata per riorganizzarsi le idee. Non aveva ancora sentito Magnus, nonostante lui gli avesse mandato un messaggio alle sei di quella mattina. Mentre Alexander si svegliava da una notte piena di incubi per andare al lavoro, il suo ragazzo andava a dormire. Vedere Camille in lacrime lo aveva lasciato interdetto, confuso. Non aveva mai visto una donna fiera come lei cedere, non credeva che l'avrebbe mai vista in lacrime. Aveva deciso di dar loro spazio per poter parlare, sicuramente Camille non si sarebbe sentita completamente a suo agio con lui tra i piedi.  
Varcando la soglia di casa, Alexander abbandonò la sua valigetta all'ingresso e si tolse il cappotto, sistemandolo all'appendiabiti e spostandosi in cucina. Il padre era seduto al tavolo con il suo laptop, intento a lavorare. Non appena lo vide, Robert corrugò la fronte e smise di muovere furiosamente le mani sulla tastiera, concentrandosi sul figlio.  
«Alec, stai bene? Come mai sei rientrato così presto?»  
Alexander scrollò le spalle, afferrando la caffettiera per potersi concedere una tazza di caffè.  
«La mia testa è un casino, così Christopher mi ha lasciato il resto della giornata libera.»  
Robert annuì, chiudendo il computer e osservando silenziosamente il figlio. Erano anni che non passavano più di un giorno insieme, ma riconosceva sempre il volto di suo figlio. Robert ricordava ogni volta nella sua vita in cui Alexander si era sentito solo, quei momenti erano impressi nella sua memoria. Aveva visto quel velo di solitudine sin dai primi anni delle elementari. Robert aveva sperato che con il tempo Alexander si fosse sentito parte del mondo, invece si sbagliava.  
«Vuoi parlarne con me?»  
Alexander si voltò di scattò e corrugò la fronte, sospettoso. Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Robert intervenne.  
«Lo so che non sono stato presente negli ultimi anni e che a volte mi comporto da stronzo, ma sei pur sempre mio figlio Alexander...»  
Sentire il suo nome per intero pronunciato da qualcuno che non fosse Magnus suonava strano, fuori posto.  
«Papà, sono grato che tu dopo cinque anni voglia tornare a essere un buon genitore, ma credo di aver superato questa fase. Tu sei mio padre, ma io non ti sento tale.» Gli ultimi avvenimenti della notte, dei giorni precedenti, gli avevano dato una sicurezza e un coraggio che credeva non gli appartenessero. Robert sospirò, passandosi una mano sul volto. Puntò i suoi occhi azzurri in quelli del figlio, uguali ai suoi esteticamente, ma che celavano fantasmi passati diversi.  
«Lo so, Alec, so che sono un estraneo per te. Dopo l'incidente in macchina la nostra famiglia si è fratturata, io non-»  
«Smettila con queste scuse!» Alexander si chiese come mai la sua voce era così alta, come mai stesse urlando. Non riusciva più a controllare il suo flusso di emozioni. «Lo so anche io che la nostra famiglia si è divisa dopo la morte di Max, ho degli occhi. Tu e la mamma non avete fatto niente per tenerci uniti, pretendevi forse che i tuoi figli avessero tenuto incollati i pezzi? No, cazzo, no! Isabelle si sentiva responsabile, mamma si sentiva responsabile... Io mi sentivo responsabile. Tu che hai fatto? Te ne sei andato, lasciandoci nel nostro dolore.»  
Alexander vide la stanza appannarsi. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che delle calde lacrime rigassero il suo volto arrossato. Non voleva piangere, specialmente davanti a suo padre, ma non era riuscito a trattenersi. Tutto quello che aveva passato in quegli anni, le fatiche e le paure, i momenti brutti e tristi, il senso di colpa... tutto si era nuovamente impadronito di lui, rendendolo schiavo del suo passato. Robert si alzò di scatto e abbracciò il figlio, che poggiò la fronte contro la sua spalla e si lasciò carezzare i capelli dal padre.  
«Alec, la morte di Max non è colpa vostra, è colpa dell'uomo che guidava come un pazzo quel pomeriggio. Forse non te lo ricordi, ma io sono restato con voi. Io non ho versato una lacrima davanti a te o a tua sorella, davanti a tua madre. Se anche io avessi ceduto, ora la nostra famiglia sarebbe solo macerie. Tu hai deciso di andartene, Isabelle non voleva restare senza di te. Tra me e tua madre, dopo la vostra partenza, si sono insinuati dei lunghi silenzi. La mia ditta andava avanti, la vita andava avanti. Non ho lasciato che il dolore si impadronisse di me e mi sono dato da fare subito, mi sono tenuto occupato per non pensare.»  
Robert chiuse gli occhi, fermandosi per prendere un po' d'aria. Aveva perso un figlio di nove anni, aveva visto la sua famiglia sgretolarsi davanti ai suoi occhi.  
«La morte di Max ci ha lasciato un enorme vuoto nel cuore, un vuoto che non possiamo ignorare. Il lutto è sempre con noi, ogni giorno, sia che siamo svegli sia che dormiamo. A volte è leggero, a volte ci schiaccia a terra con un sasso. Io ho messo troppa energia nel mio lavoro, dimenticandomi delle persone che amo e che stanno soffrendo. Lo so che pensi che io ti voglia solo nella mia compagnia, so che mi credi qui solo per poterti convincere.»  
Alexander si asciugò gli occhi con la manica della camicia, come quando era bambino. Si sciolse dall'abbraccio del padre e lo guardò negli occhi, dandosi una calmata, fermando le emozioni e il dolore che lo stavano scuotendo.  
«Per cos'altro sei venuto allora?»  
Robert fermò una lacrima sulla guancia del figlio con il pollice, sorridendo appena.  
«Per stare con te e Isabelle, per chiedere perdono ai miei figli.»

-

Alexander e Robert si erano fermati a parlare per ore, cercando di chiarirsi e di sistemare le incomprensioni. Non era stato facile, ma era stata la cosa giusta da fare. Entrambi avevano parlato a cuor leggero, scoprendo le loro paure e le loro inquietudini. Alexander non era comunque riuscito a parlargli di Magnus, non era riuscito a dirgli la verità. Aveva appena ritrovato il padre e non voleva perderlo di nuovo, non dopo essersi chiesti scusa. Non sapeva come Robert avrebbe reagito a quella notizia, non era ancora pronto a sbilanciarsi in quel modo. In più, preso dall'euforia, il padre gli aveva mostrato i progetti che aveva realizzato per il futuro. Dopo aver fatto una serie di passi avanti, erano però restati ad un punto cruciale: Robert lo voleva nella sua azienda. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Alexander aveva ascoltato il suo progetto e ci stava seriamente pensando. Non credeva di aver la stoffa per fare il dirigente, non aveva nemmeno studiato presso l'Università giusta per poterlo diventare, ma il padre era sembrato entusiasta. Alexander non lo vedeva così sereno e tranquillo da anni. Aveva letto tutti i documenti che gli aveva presentato e gli aveva promesso che gli avrebbe dato una risposta definitiva. Robert aveva accettato quel compromesso, rassicurandolo del fatto che non avrebbe fatto pressioni future in caso Alexander avesse rifiutato.  
In quel momento si trovava nello studio di Magnus, in attesa di poterlo vedere. Non potevano mostrarsi in un luogo pubblico e, non sapendo dove altro potesse andare, si erano dati appuntamento lì. Magnus aveva chiuso lo studio per un paio di giorni, dedicandoli a Camille e a trovare insieme una soluzione. Non poteva incontrare Alexander al suo appartamento, Camille era scossa e aveva preferito lasciarla riposare in pace.  
Magnus salì fino allo studio e si avviò alla sala d'aspetto, dove Alexander lo stava aspettando seduto su una poltroncina. L'uomo sorrise e si sedette accanto a lui, prendendo il volto tra le mani e avvicinandolo al suo. Lo baciò leggermente, leccandogli il labbro inferiore.  
«Ciao Alexander.»  
Il ragazzo sorrise, nonostante sentisse l'agitazione gravargli sullo stomaco.  
«Ciao, Magnus, come va con Camille?»  
L'uomo si tolse il cappotto, sbuffando.  
«Ha un problema che stiamo cercando di risolvere.»  
Alexander alzò un sopracciglio, osservandolo in attesa di ulteriori spiegazioni. Camille voleva custodire il segreto per il momento, ma lui si fidava di Alexander.  
«È incinta, ma l'uomo con cui sta non lo vuole e ha reagito in modo violento.»  
Alexander sgranò gli occhi, portandosi una mano alla bocca incredulo.  
«Ora cosa farai?»  
Magnus sospirò, percependo che la situazione si sarebbe profondamente complicata.  
«Sto cercando di capirlo, ma non è semplice. Tutti hanno sempre creduto che io e lei, in questi mesi, siamo stati una coppia. Se la notizia trapelasse, tutti penserebbero che il figlio sia mio. Non possiamo confessare che era tutta una messa in scena, ma nemmeno che lei mi ha fatto le corna. Devo trovare una soluzione, ma ci vorrà del tempo.»  
Alexander aveva ascoltato le parole di Magnus. Ogni parola era stata una scheggia che lo aveva colpito, lasciandolo ferito e dolorante. Si era dispiaciuto per Camille, ma egoisticamente pensava a lui e alla sua relazione già precaria con Magnus. La situazione non era semplice e quell'imprevisto non la stava sicuramente semplificando. Una parte di lui voleva urlare, invece restò in silenzio a riflettere.  
«Quindi noi non ci vedremo per chissà quanto!»  
Magnus sospirò, afferrando una mano del ragazzo e stringendola tra le sue. Alexander non lo guardava, ma lui non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo profilo perfetto.  
«È per far uscire indenni tutti quanti, Alexander.»  
Alexander ghignò divertito. Non amava il suo nome, ma quando Magnus lo pronunciava era totalmente diverso. Tranne in quel momento.  
«Per far uscire indenni tu e lei, ci devo rimettere io.»  
Magnus capì che non era una domanda, ma non sapeva che altro avrebbe potuto fare. Camille era un'amica e non l'avrebbe abbandonata, ma capiva perfettamente anche il punto di vista del suo ragazzo. Lui voleva solo accontentare entrambi, anche se sapeva che non poteva.  
«Mi dispiace Alexander, saranno tempi lunghi, ma... Tutto si sistemerà.»  
Alexander scostò bruscamente la sua mano da quella di Magnus, voltandosi a guardarlo. Magnus cercò di decifrare il suo sguardo, ma era completamente spento. Persino il colore dei suoi occhi era più scuro rispetto al solito, era blu come la notte.  
«Ogni cosa si sta mettendo sulla nostra strada, creando ostacoli. Sono stanco!»  
Alexander si alzò in piedi. Magnus gli afferrò un polso, fermandolo. Puntò i suoi occhi felini verso quelli blu del ragazzo. Nello sguardo di Magnus c'era sofferenza, in quello di Alexander smarrimento. Il ragazzo fece un altro movimento brusco per liberarsi dalla stretta.  
«Lasciami andare, ho bisogno di restare solo. Devo... devo riflettere.»  
Senza aspettare alcuna risposta, Alexander lasciò lo studio. Magnus sentì l'ascensore, poi restò solo in quella stanza vuota. Si prese la testa tra le mani, sentendo una fitta dolorante al cuore. Giurò di sentirlo sanguinare.  
«Alexander, torna da me per favore.»


	21. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo arrivati alla fine di questa storia e io ancora fatico a crederci.   
> Grazie a tutti: a chi ha speso un minuto del suo tempo per dare un'occhiata a quello che ho scritto, a chi ha seguito silenziosamente.  
> Ascoltate questa canzone mentre leggete il capitolo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBVagEcdeic

Caro Magnus,

so che non ho diritto di scriverti, non dopo essere sparito in quel modo. Non era mia intenzione ferirti, eppure l’ho fatto lo stesso. Non pretendo che tu mi perdoni, non dopo essere scomparso nel nulla e aver lasciato a mia sorella l’ingrato compito di avvisarti.

Sei l’ultima persona che si meritava tutto questo, soprattutto dopo aver lottato per me, per noi. Non esistono parole per descrivere ciò che ho fatto: me ne sono semplicemente andato. Mio padre e io ci siamo avvicinati, ma io non ho avuto il coraggio di dirgli che amavo un uomo. Voleva che io seguissi le sue orme, ma non ne ero sicuro. Quella sera avevo bisogno di te, di vederti e sentirmi dire che tutto stava andando bene. Tu non hai fatto nulla di male, stavi solo cercando di aiutare una tua cara amica.  
Sono stato egoista, bambino e tu hai mille ragioni per non credere alle mie parole, ma io devo spiegare.

Me ne sono andato perché, nonostante l’amore che io provo per te e che tu provi per me, io mi sono perso. Mi guardo allo specchio e non vedo più l’Alec che ero, il mio riflesso è sfocato. Non riesco a guardarmi in faccia, vedo gli errori del passato e del presente che mi puntano il dito contro. Ho sempre vissuto all’ombra di ciò che i miei genitori speravano io diventassi, non accorgendomi che mi plasmavo a loro piacimento.

Poi, un giorno, ci siamo scontrati a Central Park e il destino ha fatto il resto. A volte penso che sia stato tutto un mio sogno, perché tu eri bellissimo e surreale. Tu sei stato l’unico che abbia mai creduto in me, che in me ha visto qualcosa che nemmeno io stesso sono mai riuscito a scorgere. Mi sono persino fatto prendere dal panico, ma tu hai preso i cocci rotti del mio cuore e li hai rimessi insieme. Mi hai promesso che ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Ne è valsa la pena, Magnus?

Quel giorno io sentivo un grosso masso sopra il mio cuore già fragile. Tutte le mie certezze già precarie si sono infrante, le mie insicurezze hanno preso il sopravvento e mi hanno consumato in poco tempo. Sentivo l’aria mancare, mi sentivo schiacciato tra la terra e il cielo. Ed è strano pensarlo, perché ogni volta che il tuo sguardo sfiorava il mio corpo mi sentivo leggero. La terra si sgretolava sotto i miei piedi e scompariva ad ogni tuo bacio. Sentivo il cuore accelerare, finché andava così veloce che non riuscivo più a sentirlo.

Eppure io sono a Londra, mentre tu sei ancora a New York. Se ti ho spezzato il cuore, Magnus, mi dispiace veramente tanto. Non te ne farai nulla delle mie scuse, probabilmente brucerai questa lettera. Magari nemmeno la stai leggendo! Credevo di poter passare la mia vita con te, anche nell'oscurità, invece non ci sono riuscito. Pensavo che l’amore bastasse, ma mi sono accorto che non è vero. Io non sono riuscito ad essere paziente, ad aspettarti. Ti amo davvero, ma non chiedermi il perché, non ti saprei rispondere. Ogni volta che ti guardo mi sento felice, sento che il tempo e il mondo attorno a noi si fermano ed esistiamo solo noi due. Siamo stati insieme poco, ma il sentimento era vero, puro, semplice. Sono stato così bene con te, con il tuo amore, le tue carezze, i nostri capricci. Siamo come due giovani innamorati che non riescono a trattenere il loro amore, che si punzecchiano per poi fare la pace tra le lenzuola, che si amano come si può amare solo una volta nella vita. Ora cosa succederà?

Diventeremo estranei, ci abitueremo all'assenza, alla mancanza. La porteremo a letto con noi, la tratteremo con riguardo. Non ho il coraggio di dimenticarti e da egoista vorrei che lo facessi tu.  
Ricordi il nostro primo bacio? Vorrei che il tempo si fosse fermato a quel magico momento di desiderio. Mi sentivo invincibile, coraggioso, onesto. Tutte quelle cose che mai nella vita avevo provato. Con te mi sono sempre sentito al mio posto, nonostante questo mondo sia sempre stato in grado di farmi sentire disadattato. Tu hai preso il mio cuore e l’hai tenuto tra le mani senza ferirlo, curandolo. Mi hai preso per mano e insieme abbiamo camminato. Sono inciampato, ma tu mi hai preso prima che potessi cadere.

In questo momento sono disteso nel mio letto, che non ha il tuo odore e non sa di casa, in un appartamento che ancora non mi appartiene, un appartamento che non ha nulla di te. Sono steso qui e ascolto una serie di canzoni d’amore. Mi piacerebbe fermarne una e dire “ecco, questa è la nostra canzone”, ma non ci riesco. Sai perché? Perché ogni canzone d’amore è la nostra.

Io non ti merito, Magnus, e non ti ho mai meritato. Un uomo come te ha il diritto di avere un amore sincero, giusto. Tu meriti una persona che sappia amarti, come tu hai amato me.

Ciao Magnus, ti amerò anche nelle notti più difficili e in quelle più semplici. Ti amerò quando mi sveglierò la mattina e quando andrò a dormire la sera. Quando uscirò a fare una passeggiata per Hyde Park, quando berrò un caffè, quando mi fermerò stanco. Stanco di tutto: del lavoro, delle pretese, stanco di continuare ad amarti.

 

Scusami.

 

Alec


End file.
